


Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy – Episode II: Attack of the Seeds

by DarkBluePhoenix



Series: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 84,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBluePhoenix/pseuds/DarkBluePhoenix
Summary: It's the end of the world as we know it, and all the shit is hitting every fan. Now it's time to meet Misato, Kaji, and Ritsuko, and see them grow into the capable individuals we've come to admire. In addition, Gendo, Yui and Kyoko do science and two young heroes with a shared destiny are born.





	1. Daddy's Girl

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode II: Attack of the Seeds

* * *

Chapter 1 – Daddy's Girl  
June 1992 – Azabu–Juban, Minato Ward, Tokyo

It was dark outside, and a young girl was lying in bed, listening to the sound of tears being spilt in the room next to hers. The girl's hair was sprawled out around her, a deep purple color. Her hazel eyes were wide and teeming with sadness. Listening to her mother cry always made her extremely sad because she couldn't do anything to make her feel better. This was a common occurrence for the young girl, as the crying was always after an argument her mother had with her father before he left on some expiation somewhere in the world. This time, it was an expedition to Australia. The girl had overheard the argument between her parents as he was making his final check before he left, to make sure nothing was left behind that he might need.

"Kenji, why do you have to leave again? You just got back last week!" Her mother said.

"I realize that Minako, but this research has to be done. I will prove my theories!" Kenji said, defiant of his wife's protests.

"But why do you have to go? Why do you have to leave me alone?" Minako asked inquisitively.

"It's called the Katsuragi Expedition, so I have to be there, I'm the one in charge. If I'm not there, then the expedition is worthless!" Kenji said, being obstinate.

Minako's patience was wavering. "What's the point of going? You're last few expeditions failed, you found nothing! Your search is worthless!"

"MY RESEARCH IS NOT WORTHLESS!" Kenji roared at the top of his lungs, making the glass light shades rattle. "I will find evidence of extraterrestrials on this planet! We are not alone in this galaxy! This is my life's work!"

"What about your daughter? Aren't you being a bit selfish, thinking only of yourself? She needs her father, and I need my husband!" Minako said, trying not to lose her cool.

"I love Misato dearly, but some things are more important than family, such as finding proof of other life in the universe. The Great Impact happened, and it must have been something from another world. I _have_ to find it. I _will_ find it. I will realize my dream." Kenji hated when his wife told him that his life was worthless, and that his work had even less worth. "And Misato will understand, she always does, unlike you."

Minako's rage overtook her at his words. "Kenji you are being a fool! You will find nothing! You're research will amount to nothing, just like you! YOU ARE AN IGNORANT FUCK! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF, NEVER ABOUT YOUR FAMILY!"

Kenji replied in kind. "AND YOU WONDER WHY I LEAVE TO GO ON THESE EXPEDITIONS! BECAUSE YOU'RE A RAVING BITCH!" Kenji was beside himself with rage. "I'M LEAVING, I'LL SEE YOU IN A FEW MONTHS!" With that Kenji grabbed his bag and walked towards the door.

Minako noticed something on the table and yelled to her retreating husband. "HERE YOU BASTARD, YOU FORGOT THIS!" She threw a silver Greek style cross at him, and it caught him in the back of the head. "I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO FORGET THIS, YOU STUPID FUCK!"

"FUCKING CUNT!" Kenji roared, as he picked up his cross and left the house.

The moment after Kenji slammed the door, Minako began to cry. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. "Why does he care more about his work than me?!"

This is what young Misato Katsuragi heard whenever her parents got into a fight, her father leaving and her mother screaming and then crying once he left. Since she could remember it was the same old story, mommy and daddy fighting whenever they were together. Misato hated it, her father leaving, and always ended up leaving without saying goodbye.

"Why do they always have to fight? Why can't they just be happy? Why can't I be happy?" After listening to her mother cry, it was hard for Misato to hold back her own tears. "Daddy, why don't you love me? Why can't you stay? You never even told me goodbye. You never say goodbye." Misato broke down, just like always when her father stormed out. It was always the same story.

Misato heard her door slide open, she rolled on her side and pretended to be asleep "Misato? Are you awake?" her mother asked quietly.

Misato contemplated her response, but decided to simply tell the truth "Yes, mommy, I'm awake. I couldn't sleep."

"I know sweetie." Misato felt her mother sit on the bed next to her. "I know whenever daddy is home, we fight, and I'm so sorry you have to hear it. It's just how grownups are sometimes."

Misato didn't respond. She didn't know anything about grownups, she was only five after all, and she had no insight into why grownups act the way they do. Misato also didn't necessarily believe what her mother was saying either. She always seemed to initiate the fight, and then cry when it was over. 'What she does doesn't make any sense.' Misato thought. 'She always starts the fight, and is always sad when daddy storms away. I just don't get it. Would he stay if she didn't start yelling?'

"Misato, just understand that I love your father, no matter what I say to him." Minako then hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Now, get some sleep. And I'll make you a great breakfast in the morning. Goodnight sweetheart, and sweet dreams."

"Good night, mommy." Misato rolled over to look at her mother. "I'll see you in the morning."

After her mother left the room, Misato rolled back over to go to sleep. This was just the way things were, and Misato, even at the age of five knew this. It would always be that way, and she didn't have the power to stop it. So Misato did what she could to help out her mother when her father was gone, always being a good girl, never giving her mother trouble, and doing whatever she was told. It was all she could do.

* * *

December 1994 – Azabu–Juban, Minato Ward, Tokyo

"Misato, are you awake?" Minako asked her young daughter, who was simply a small lump under all the sheets of her futon. "I have some wonderful news sweetie. Your father will be home tomorrow morning. Isn't that wonderful?"

It had been awhile since Misato had last seen her father, so Misato was looking forward to him coming home, even if it was only for a few days. Even if it meant another explosive fight before he left. Even if it mean her mother crying. Thankfully, Misato didn't care about these things, they would happen regardless, and she should simply enjoy the time she got with him.

A C–130 Hercules was nearly on its final approach to Yokota Air Base, outside Tokyo. There was a single passenger on board, Kenji Katsuragi, and a young, hotshot pilot had been pulled from regular duty to fly him from Australia back to Japan. "So, Doc, we should be arriving in Tokyo in next 10 minutes. Is everything you have secured?" The young pilot asked.

"Yes Lieutenant Ikari, everything is secured." Kenji replied. "I hope this relatively boring mission isn't too much of an inconvenience."

"Not at all Doc." Shinji replied. "I get to have some R&R while I wait to bring you back to the down under." Shinji looked at the instrument panel in front of him, and noticed he was getting close to base. "Hold on a sec, Doc, I gotta contact the tower." Shinji pressed a button on the control console to open the comm lines. "Yokota Tower, this is flight _November–Golf–Echo–Two–Zero–One–Five_ , requesting permission to begin final approach and landing."

" _Roger that,_ Two–Zero–One–Five _, you are cleared for final approach and landing on Runway 36. Have a safe landing._ " Yokota Tower replied.

"Copy that, Yokota Tower, final approach on Runway 36. This is _Two–Zero–One–Five_ , out." Shinji closed the comm and turned back to Dr. Katsuragi. "So, Doc, why the long flight back home at such short notice?"

"Well, Lieutenant, my daughter's birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to surprise her by coming home. The reason for the short notice, however, is that our dig ran a few days behind schedule and I could not leave before the dig was complete." Kenji Katsuragi had timed his short vacation to coincide with his daughter's birthday. After many grueling months exploring the Australian outback for clues on the presence of any extra–terrestrial life he wanted to go home. He thought it would be nice to spend some time with his daughter. He would be arriving home early in the morning, so the house would be quiet, and he planned to spend the whole day with her.

"Well, that's a nice thing to do, Doc." Shinji said. "Now, hold on, I'm about to land this big girl, it might be a bit rough."

The tires of the transport plane screeched as they touched the runway, and Shinji slowed the plane down and directed it towards the receiving building at the base. The two men disembarked from the plane, Kenji carrying his belongings, and Shinji with a clipboard to go over post flight inspections of the plane. The sun hadn't even begun to crest the horizon yet, so Kenji knew it was early, and he found a cab to bring him home.

Misato woke up suddenly and looked out the window. There wasn't a sliver of light coming over the horizon, nor any birds chirping. She quietly got out of bed. She grabbed her pillow and crept to the front door, careful to avoid the squeaking part of the floor near her parent's bedroom. The little purple haired girl waited near the door for her father to arrive home. She had propped open the mail slot and set a pillow down in front of the door so she could peer out without injuring her knees. After a few hours, she saw a cab pull up to the front of the house, and a man stepped out. Misato got up and kicked her pillow out of the way, and she opened the front door and ran outside "Daddy!" She cried, which made Kenji look towards her in shock. Misato greeted him with a large bear hug. "I'm glad your home. I missed you a whole bunch!"

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Misato?" Kenji asked. "But I am glad to have such a nice welcoming committee. Now why don't we go inside and sit down? I'd like to catch up with my favorite daughter."

"Favorite daughter?" Misato was a little confused. "I thought I was your only child?" Her eyes were wide, and looked quite accusatory.

"I only have you, but you're still my favorite." He said, picking her up and carrying her and his duffel bag inside. Once inside, Misato picked up her discarded pillow and walked with her father to the couch in the living room. There they caught up on the events from when they last saw each other. Misato listed off all of her accomplishments from school, and her grades, and Kenji spoke about his research, and described in great detail the Australian culture, the outback, and about some interesting animals, and about some local myths. "…so then the girl says, 'the dingo ate my baby!' get it?"

Misato, who had been listening intently, nodded sleepily. She hadn't gotten much sleep, waiting for her father to come home, and was close to passing out from exhaustion. Kenji noticed this and picked her up and carried her to her room, and laid her gently in bed, and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead gently and left the room. He fell asleep on the couch a few minutes later, and was woken up quite roughly by his wife, Minako a short time later.

"How nice of you to tell me you got home, Kenji." Minako said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, dear, but our daughter was waiting at the door for me, and we talked for a while before she fell asleep, I brought her to her room. I'm sorry for being polite and not waking _you_ up." Kenji replied sarcastically.

"You could have woken me up, I wouldn't have minded." She said, still glaring at him. "But all the same, it's nice that you're home again." She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Well, I'm going to take Misato out for a father and daughter day on the town for her birthday, so I don't interfere with her party tomorrow night." Kenji replied.

"What about spending time with me?" Minako asked.

"There will be time for that after Misato's party, Minako." Kenji said gruffly.

"Fine, it'll have to do." Minako responded, with a sigh.

And later that day, after Misato woke up and greeted her father with another hug, they were off to the zoo and aquarium, where Misato particularly enjoyed the penguin enclosure. They had lunch at the zoo, followed by a walk in the park, and Misato ran around without a care in the world. The day was finished by a nice dinner at a nice restaurant that served many of Misato's favorite dishes. Kenji told her she could order as much as she wanted, and she did. Misato ordered five different meals to eat, and was sampling and combining them into new and unique favors, which she loved.

"Daddy, thank you for taking me out today, I really enjoyed it." Misato said, as she picked up her head from the curry slurry she had created. "I'm glad you're home again, even if it's only for a short time."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed today. I know I missed your last birthday, and I wanted this one to be special." Kenji said, looking in amusement at Misato's created food works. 'They look awful interesting, but I would never taste them. I feel sorry for any guy that has to lie to her about her cooking when she's older.' Kenji thought.

"Daddy, how long will you be home?" Misato asked.

"Well, I'm scheduled to leave the day after tomorrow, in the morning." He replied.

"Can you do me one favor?" Misato asked quietly, while looking at the food in front of her.

"What is it Misato?" he asked.

"Can you and mommy not fight when you leave this time?" Misato asked quietly.

This statement left Kenji in a state of shock 'Has she overheard all of our arguments over the years?' he felt a knot in his chest 'I sure hope not, we've both said some horrific things to each other.' He sighed. "Sure Misato, I promise when I leave, that your mother and I won't get into an argument."

Misato had a small smile on her face. "Thank you, daddy." Misato said, still looking down at her food. "I just don't like it when you fight."

* * *

July 1995 – Azabu–Juban, Minato Ward, Tokyo

Misato hadn't spoken to her father in almost seven months. Besides his reasons of being on a different continent for research into alien technology or beings hidden on our planet, was the fact he broke his promise to Misato he made at dinner. When the two of them arrived home, Misato's mother was a little drunk, there were cans of Yebisu Premium all around the living room. Her mother had found out her father was leaving the day after her party, which left little time for them to be alone, which led a massive argument, and the typical name calling and flurry of cuss words. The argument ended with Kenji stomping out (duffel bag in tow), Minako throwing a vase of flowers at the door, and Misato crying because this was the first argument she had seen up close and not overheard from her room. Since then, Misato was not only angry at her mother (who started the argument in a drunken stupor) but also at her father for breaking his promise. She had decided that night she hated both her parents, and the anger inside of her had festered quite a lot. She still loved her parents of course, because they were her parents, but now, with their constant fighting, she just couldn't stand to look at her mother any longer.

Her father hadn't contacted the house at all, he didn't wish Misato a happy birthday or anything of the sort. Not at all since he left did he even send so much as a postcard. Tonight however, the phone rang. It was extremely late, and Misato should've been asleep, but she wasn't, just to spite her mother. The caller ID showed it was an out of the country call. Misato heard her mother pick the phone up from downstairs, and quietly, Misato picked up the receiver and clicked the mute button on the phone in her room.

" _Good evening, Minako._ " Misato gasped, it was her father, and he sounded angry.

"Kenji." Misato assumed her mother's teeth were grinding at this point, and that she must be pretty angry.

" _I'm assuming you got my letter about calling you tonight?_ " Kenji asked.

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have answered the phone." Minako replied, still clearly sounding angry. "So, why are you calling, dipshit?"

" _Is Misato asleep_?" Kenji asked, ignoring her question.

"Yeah, she's in bed, but I doubt she's asleep. She's been acting up since her birthday. I have you to thank for that." Minako said with a snarl.

" _How is it my fault?_ " Kenji said incredulously. " _It was your drunken ass that started the fight in the first place!_ "

"Because, it's always your fault, asshole!" Minako spat. "You left without even wishing her a happy birthday, and then you don't call or write at all until yesterday, and all of a sudden, we have to talk? Fuck off and fuck you!"

Kenji responded in kind. " _There's no need to talk to me like that you heartless fucking cow!_ " Kenji then cleared his throat. " _No, the reason I wanted to call was to tell you something of importance, not to have another argument about our marriage, or whatever the fights are_ supposed _to be about._ "

"Well, what's with the suspense? Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to guess?" Minako asked sarcastically.

" _I won't be coming home again once I finish here in Australia, I'm going directly to Antarctica, and I don't plan to come home for at least another year or two. I thought you should know, so you can let our daughter know._ " Kenji replied.

"What?! You have got to be fucking kidding me Kenji, you're seriously telling me you're not going to visit us for another two years? What about your daughter, you self–centered fuck, what about her? She needs her father, doesn't she?" Minako was enraged at this point. "Do you have any idea what your constant lack of attention does to your daughter? She acts out all the time now, because you're never home, and she treats me like I'm the bad guy!"

" _You are Minako. You always have been._ " Kenji responded in a quiet and serious tone " _Now, I have a question for you. Is Misato even my biological daughter?_ "

Misato almost dropped the phone, and Minako was speechless. She may have said some horrible things to her husband in the past, but nothing ever this distasteful. "What did you say?"

" _I asked if Misato is my biological daughter. I know before we got married you used to be quite the good time girl. I'd just like to know._ " Kenji said, still in a calm voice.

"Why would ask me something like that?! What gives you the fucking right? Don't you trust me?" Minako asked, Misato could hear the sadness in her voice.

" _Not entirely, I remember how you were when we met, remember? Then all of a sudden you were pregnant, and I married you to save you the shame of having a baby out of wedlock._ " Kenji replied quietly. " _I've always had my suspicions, but I never asked because I love Misato so much. Now after all of this fighting, I finally realized I have to ask the question, no matter what the answer may be._ "

"Why would you question if he was your daughter. I'm glad that she's asleep and doesn't have to hear this." Minako began to cry. "Of course she's your daughter. I may have fooled around a lot when we were young, but I was only with one guy at a time, and you happened to be the one to knock me up, you… you… FUCKING INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE!"

Kenji continued his calm questioning. " _What about the other men since then, Minako?_ "

Minako was still crying when she replied. "What other men are you talking about? I haven't been with any other men since we started dating. I haven't had sex since the last time you decided to crawl on top of me!"

" _So the male visitors Misato mentioned to me at her birthday dinner? Did she imagine them?_ " Kenji continued, however the calm of his voice was wavering.

"Wha…? How could she tell you about that? I didn't think she noticed." Minako was now hurt that her daughter had found out her secret.

" _So you're not going to deny it then? That you cheated on me?_ " Kenji asked, his tone harsh.

"I won't deny it if you answer me this. Do you even love me?" Minako asked, tears still running down her face.

" _No, I haven't for some time, but finding out about your dalliances was the final nail in the coffin._ " Kenji said through what seemed like gritted teeth to Minako.

Minako responded. "Well, then I guess it doesn't really count if the person you're married to doesn't even love you." Minako chuckled. "Do you really think I could go on living alone with a daughter and not feel lonely? Or are you that fucking dense that you don't realize that I want you with me, because I feel lonely."

Kenji's calm attitude finally dissipated. " _You knew what you were getting yourself into when you married me. If you want to blame someone, perhaps you should blame yourself. You have_ never _been able to take responsibility for anything you've ever done! EVER!_ "

"Well, what about you and that _fucking whore_ of a research assistant, Miss USSR big tit blonde bimbo slut!" Minako yelled.

" _Katya? What about her?_ " Kenji said. " _You mean the fact that I had sex with her just to get back at you?_ "

"You fucking bastard! I HATE YOU!" Minako roared.

" _I thought you said it didn't matter if the person you were married to didn't love you. Or is that only the case for you?_ " Kenji said sarcastically.

"I still love you, you dumb motherfucking cocksucker! Why do you think I yell at you so much, it's because I care!" Minako yelled. "Don't you understand that, you piece of shit?!"

" _Well, it's a funny way of showing it, by sleeping with another man._ " Kenji said. " _And then calling me a slew of names… yeah, you care…_ a lot _._ "

"You don't get to judge me you fuck! You're the one that stopped loving me remember! ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Minako yelled.

However the only response came from the automated response on the other end of the phone. " _The call been disconnected, thank you for using AT &T Satellite Communications. Goodbye…_"

'That fucking bastard.' Misato thought as she hung up the phone quietly, using the language she learned from her parent's fights. 'I'm sorry I ever doubted you mommy, now I know why you fought so much, because, because of… this! I hate him, and I could never love him again either. He's a complete and selfish… fucking… err… asshole!'

* * *

October 1997 – Katsuragi Expedition Base, 75km West of Mt. Markham, Antarctica

Goddamn was it cold. There was a large hole in the ground, surrounded by several small temporary looking buildings and sheds, and even more equipment situated outside. A small distance away was a makeshift airstrip where planes would drop supplies every 6 weeks or so. Welcome to the Antarctic tundra.

The hole the expedition was working on was still quite shallow, only 5 or 6 meters deep, but about 300m in diameter. A young scientist was standing with some familiar looking equipment (made by a certain twin tailed girl) just off center of the massive hole, and the equipment was beeping as if it had found the remains of Atlantis, or maybe the missing Nazi gold.

"Sir, we're picking up faint low level EM readings here!" The young scientist shouted through the cloth covering his mouth.

"How deep do the readings say it is?" Kenji Katsuragi shouted back, as he rushed over. "Are they the type of readings the Committee is looking for?"

"Yes, sir, Dr. Katsuragi, take a look." The young scientist handed over the device. "Just like described in that scientific paper we received a while back with this nifty equipment."

"My god, I think we're in the right place." Kenji was beside himself. "The readings indicate whatever this thing is, it's only a few meters below out current dig level." Kenji took a deep breath and grabbed his radio. "Horatio! Get your digging equipment and teams 3, 6, 7, and 10 over here to start a priority dig. I think we've found something a few meters beneath the surface."

A few tense hours later, with the head of the expedition himself assisting in the unearthing of what turned out to be a massive blood red orb, some 5 meters across was sitting in front of them. And the readings from the device clearly showed it had an EM field, just the type they were looking for.

"Alright everyone!" Kenji Katsuragi spoke on a megaphone so everyone could hear him. "This is now the center of our dig site! I want a 500m radius around this point to start, and get the rest of the area now designated as the dig site cleared to 15m below ground level. I also want this thing moved to the isolation lab and looked at in greater detail. That is all, good work everyone!"

Kenji stepped down and shut of the megaphone and looked to the young scientist next to him. "Hey kid, take charge here while I go inside. I need to requisition more equipment and personnel, and give a report to our… financiers."

"Sounds like a plan doc. Oh, and see if you can get us some nicer shelters while you're at it." The young scientist replied. "We'll need better facilities to maintain all these new people and equipment."

"Good idea kid. Now keep these folks in line, just because we found something doesn't mean we get a break." Kenji said as he walked towards Base Camp

* * *

November 1997 – Azabu–Juban, Minato Ward, Tokyo

It had been a while since that fateful phone call that had shattered Misato's world. Even in the time since then, she could barely believe what she had heard. After confronting her mother about the phone call, her mother broke down in tears. Misato decided then and there that she should never respect her father ever again for making her mother miserable and leaving her all alone.

So, at the tender age of 10 ½, Misato came up with the idea for her mother to divorce her father, so her mother could be free to find love again, and her father would be alone, like he deserved. And so it took a while for Misato to convince her mother that divorce was the only option. She cajoled and whined to her mother about how she had been treated by her father. So Minako, at her daughter's heavy insistence found a lawyer to draft her divorce decree.

"Well, this should be a surprise whenever he decides to come back home." Misato said quite sinisterly.

And in a few hours, Misato would get her wish, as the lawyer had heard that Dr. Kenji Katsuragi was due in at Yokota Air Base. This time it was a C–5 Galaxy coming in from a supply dump off in Antarctica, with another single passenger aboard, with that same hotshot pilot, Shinji Ikari.

"Yokota Tower, this is _Echo–Victor–Alpha–Uniform–Zero–One_ , requesting permission to land on Runway 34, over." Major Shinji Ikari asked.

" _Roger that_ Uniform–Zero–One _, you are cleared for landing on Runway 34, safe landing._ " Yokota Tower replied.

"Thank you Yokota Tower, this is _Uniform–Zero–One_ , out." Shinji Ikari once again, switched off the comm. "So Doc, back again I see. Nice load of gear I had to schlep all the way to your little operation in the middle of nowhere." Shinji joked.

"Yes, Major Ikari, it was quite a lot of stuff. I didn't realize that eight planes would be needed, but I guess that's what happens. Thank you for accommodating me once again on a return flight to Japan." He clapped the young man's shoulder. "And congratulations on the promotions."

"Oh, thanks, Doc, it's nice of you to notice." Shinji laughed. "Most civvies wouldn't notice stuff like that, and I appreciate it. And about transporting you and that little duffel of yours to Japan, it's not a problem, Doc. I'm heading out this way anyway, why not pick up a passenger. So, planning to visit the family again?" Shinji asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, that's the plan. I just have a bad feeling about going home again." Kenji said.

"Right, well, I hope everything goes well." Shinji said as the rear tires of the massive plane screeched onto the runway, Shinji slowed the plane down, and brought it over to park it.

The two men disembarked, and Kenji was greeted by a young woman. "Are you Dr. Kenji Katsuragi?" She asked nicely.

"Yes, that's me…" Kenji replied, with Shinji looking at him quite perplexed.

"Here you go." The young woman said. "You've been served." And she turned and walked away.

"What the hell is this?" Kenji said as he opened the document and looked at it. "A divorce decree?"

Kenji hurried to a cab waiting for him at the front of the base, and told the driver to get him home as quickly as possible. When he arrived he saw a truck out front and boxes being loaded into it. "What the fuck is this?" He said, paying the driver and rushing inside. "Minako! Where are you?!"

"She's not home right now dad. She out talking to the lawyer again. I'd say it's nice to see you again, but it's not." Misato said quietly, her eyes hidden from view from her father.

"Mis…Misato?" Kenji was confused as to why his daughter was acting this way.

"So, I'm guessing you rushed home from the military base because you got the divorce papers right?" Misato said quite matter–of–factly.

"Well, yes, but… why isn't your mother home? And where are all these boxes going?" Kenji was still utterly confused, first the divorce papers, and now a confrontation with his 10 year old daughter.

"I told you where mom is, with the lawyer." Misato crossed her arms and glared right at her father. "And as for the boxes, it's all of your shit being moved out!"

"But, why? The divorce stuff, and the why is my stuff being moved?" Kenji asked in a panic.

"Well, it's not like you've ever lived at this house. A few days spread over a few years doesn't really count." Misato sounded even more hatful than before.

The tone of Misato's voice, scared Kenji quite a lot, I even disturbed him. 'What caused all this?' he thought to himself as his daughter stared him down. If looks could kill, he'd have been a pile of ash on the floor of the hallway. "Misato, can you tell me why your mother is doing this?"

"Because, I asked her to." Misato said.

Kenji was now in total disbelief. His daughter, now seemed to hate him so much, that she had convinced her mother that a divorce was the only option, an option that hurt Kenji right to the core of his soul. "Misato, why did you do this? What made you stop loving me? I'm your father, why do you hate me?" Kenji sounded hurt, but kept his voice steady, so he didn't make the already tense situation worse.

"Do you even think I'm your actual daughter?" Misato responded, a fire burning behind her eyes.

"What did you say?" Kenji said.

Misato repeated herself "I said, do you even think I'm your daughter?"

"Where would you get an idea like that, Misato?" Kenji said, he already had an idea of where it came from, but he wanted to be sure.

"You, you arrogant fuck." Misato spat. "How could I love you after listening in on that conversation between my supposedly ' _loving_ ' parents?! How could I still love you, even though you never loved mom! Why should I care about a pathetic man like you?!"

Kenji couldn't respond, it wasn't his wife throwing the accusations anymore, now it was daughter, his sweet, young, kind daughter, now filled with such venom, she couldn't even stand to be near her own father. 'What have I done?' Kenji thought, saddened at what was happening. "Misato, what I said on the phone…"

"SHUT UP!" Misato roared, in an impressively loud voice so someone so young. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO QUESTION WHAT'S GOING ON ANYMORE!" Misato took a deep breath. "You don't get to have a family anymore, you don't get to say you have a daughter that loves you. YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!" Misato was having trouble keeping her composure. "Someone as pathetic and useless as you doesn't deserve a family, you deserve nothing, except being sad and alone. And after today, I never want to see you again! You're pathetic, putting your own work above a women who loves you, and a daughter who wants nothing but to spend time with her absent father! You brought this on yourself, you sorry excuse for a man." Misato put her hands on her father's chest and she started to push. "SO GET…" Kenji lost his balance at the shock of his daughter pushing him, and he fell down. "THE FUCK…" Kenji then landed in the front doorway. "OUT!"

Kenji sat there for a moment, still unable to comprehend what had happened "Misato…"

"Just leave, I never want to see you again!" Misato yelled.

Kenji who had just righted himself saw his duffel bag fly towards him, and ducked out of the way, as he straightened back up again, he saw the door slam and the lock click shut. He walked towards the truck with his belongings. 'I'll need a storage locker or something for this shit.' Kenji sighed, as the man gave him the keys, and told him where to return the truck when he was done moving. Kenji drove away, but had a hard time not looking back.

Misato on the other hand, watched from the window as her father drove away. "Good riddance." But she couldn't help but shed a tear as her father had left without another word.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

Now into part 2 of this saga, I decided to start off with Misato, simply because it seemed like the right thing to do. Now as to where Misato grew up, I drew inspiration from what Anno said about Misato being a grownup Usagi Tsukino, and add in the fact that in the sub, both Sailor Moon and Misato have the same seiyu. Also, going on the sailor Moon kick, I decided to take my favorite character's first name (Minako Aino aka Sailor V/ Sailor Venus) and use it as Misato's mother's name.

Now, naming her father Kenji, I thought it would be interesting that not only did she fall in love with a man similar to her father, but also, with someone who has a similar name to her father (albeit Kaji is his surname).

Now I also wanted to show Misato's relationship with her father, and how she came to hate his guts (and later have massive daddy issues). So, I tried to make the evolution at least make sense in terms of the fact she loved her father, found out he was a dick, and decided he didn't deserve love anymore.

Also, I do realize these chapters haven't quite been chronological, and there are still a few origin chapters to deal with (four to be exact) but after this 3 episode arc, things will stay chronological until I finish the story. So if the dates jump around, don't worry!

The next few chapters will be a bit shorter, not to be easy, but they are more of a lead up to some major Evangelion events.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	2. White Moon, Dark Discovery

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode II: Attack of the Seeds

* * *

Chapter 2 – White Moon, Dark Discovery  
February 1998 – Geofront–00 Expeditionary Base, Antarctica

"Kensington!" Kenji Katsuragi shouted to his young subordinate. "How's the dig going?"

"It's going well sir, with this new equipment, we've been able to dramatically increase the amount of digging we can do." Kensington replied. "We've just passed 250m a few hours ago, I think we're doing exceptionally well, considering the conditions."

"About that, we should have that massive structure erected over the dig site within the next few weeks. Then it might get a little warmer down in this… freezing hell pit." Kenji said, looking around at the equipment and people working away. "Have there been discoveries in the past 10 hours?" he asked.

"No, sir, nothing at all, otherwise I would have sent someone to get you." Kensington said. "Well, nothing new anyway. Still the same EM readings from way down under all this ice and snow and dirt. And still no way to actually measure how far away we are from it." Kensington sighed and lowered his head before looking back at his boss "Were you able to get any sleep, sir?"

"No, sleep doesn't come that easy anymore, not since… well everything back home." Kenji said, staring off into the distance and looking at nothing in particular. "Although, there is some news back from Japan. Apparently, there is another cavern like this one in the Hakone, Japan, not far from the Artificial Evolution Laboratory."

"Interesting, it might be nicer to do a dig there, at least it would be better than freezing my balls off." Kensington joked.

Both men laughed at this. "Well, like I said, once the covering is in place, maybe we can get this shaft to a more reasonable temperature like something near or just above freezing." Kenji replied.

However, their conversation was cut short by a call over the radio. " _Doc Katz! This is Digger 3, we've got something! I have no idea what the fuck it is, but it's a big something!_ "

"On my way Digger 3, what's your present location?" Kenji replied, ignoring the nickname the Americans had given him.

" _I'm at 2 hours, 46 minutes, 287m from the center of the dig._ " Digger 3 said.

"On my way." Kenji replied. "I think you spoke a little soon about finding something Kensington."

When Kenji and Kensington arrived, they saw what the Digger 3 described as a 'big something.' It was hard to tell under the ice and snow, however, it looked like a large, broken, two pronged–spear. After some careful excavation over the next several days, it was finally determined what the object was for sure. And Kenji had been making observations on the find from above. It was originally 150–ish meters long. It's resembled a bident that had a double helical structure and was also a very nice Cobalt blue. It would be a formidable weapon for an equally massive creature, and would be usable if it had not been broken in half, and also in its appearance, at the breaking point, there were severe scorch marks.

Kenji Katsuragi was now inspecting the spear up close, instead of from above, as he had been doing since it was found "Depth of find, 254m below surface." Kenji was using a tape recorder to get his thoughts down instead of writing them. "This thing is huge, and from my eagle–eye observations, anything this massive isn't capable of being used by any known technology. It's like a huge spear, but what would have operated it? Is this the weapon of a great battle lost in time? What fought this battle, and who won, and who was the loser? I guess we won't know any of this until we find the source of the EM readings further under the surface, as this object, this spear, has no EM readings whatsoever."

"Sir, this thing is amazing!" Kenji tuned to see Kensington coming towards him, with a wide smile on his face. "What could have used something like this?"

"I was just asking myself the same question." Kenji said, tuning to his associate. "But one thing's for sure, I'm a little worried to find out."

* * *

April 1998 – Undisclosed Location

A dark room lit up with activation of 12 large monoliths that would make Stanley Kubrick proud. "Good evening gentleman, it's good to see everyone is in attendance." The monolith labeled 'SEELE 01' said. "I'm glad you could all join me for this exciting meeting."

"It's a pleasure to be back together after such a short time." 'SEELE 05' said.

"I don't wish to be this blunt, but can we expense with the pleasantries, and get to the point of this meeting?" 'SEELE 02' stated quite matter–of–factly "We have a Security Council meeting in two hours that we cannot be late for."

"Well, aren't we a bit touchy this evening." 'SEELE 01' quipped. "It's all for the best however, to get this meeting underway. Now, I have gotten a report sent directly to me regarding Katsuragi, and another find in Antarctica. He delayed the report until he had thoroughly examined the object, and also due to solar storms affecting communications with the expedition itself."

"What did he find?" 'SEELE 07' asked impatiently.

"It appears, he has found the Spear of Cassius, or, what's left of it anyway. According to the apocrypha, it was the weapon of the second being on this planet that took part in the battle." 'SEELE 01' relayed. "It has scorch marks along the break, indicating it was used, and destroyed, in battle."

"So, it appears that Antarctica was the battle ground?" 'SEELE 09' asked.

"Yes, at this point, it is fair to assume that the dig site in Antarctica was the final confrontation between the two great beasts." 'SEELE 03' responded.

"It appears whatever we are looking for will be found here." 'SEELE 01' said, and even though the voice modulators were on, you could still detect a hint of pride in his voice.

"What about the second cavern?" 'SEELE 12' asked impatiently. "What's in there?"

"You mean Geofront–01?" 'SEELE 06' said. "We won't know until we find whatever is buried in Antarctica."

"Yes, at this point gentleman, we will have to wait and see. Whichever beast we find in Antarctica, the other will surely be in the vicinity of the Hakone cavern." 'SEELE 01 said. "Now this concludes the meeting gentleman, as the U.N. session will be beginning shortly."

And with that, the menacing monoliths shut down once more.

* * *

December 1998 – Geofront–00 Expeditionary Base, Antarctica

"Hey, sir, what are you out here for?" Kensington asked his boss, Kenji Katsuragi.

"A C–5 with supplies is coming in from Tokyo. It should be here shortly. I decided to wait, since I know the pilot." Kenji said.

Meanwhile in the air over Antarctica, Lieutenant Colonel Shinji Ikari was flying alone with a full load of supplies and a single passenger.

"So, you're my sister's boyfriend. You're odd lookin', and definitely don't seem like her type." Shinji said as he kept the plane on course for the ice strip.

"Well, you're not the first person to point out my oddness, nor will you be the last, Colonel." Gendo said calmly. "But I do appreciate your concern for your younger sister. It is quite comforting knowing that there is someone that cares for her besides myself."

"Of course other people care for her, she's the sweetest person in the world!" Shinji said as he turned his head to look at Gendo who was sitting behind him. "What does she see in you anyway?"

"I do not have an answer to that question Colonel," Gendo replied "But I do not see a difference in knowing or not knowing, regardless of the reasons, she loves me and I love her. It's as simple as that."

"It's as simple as that, huh?" Shinji said, turning back to the controls. "Well, I guess you're a good guy if you love her all the same. I can't complain, at least you're not some pervert or something. So I guess that's a plus." Shinji turned his head so Gendo could hear him more clearly. "Just do me a favor, and don't break her heart, otherwise, I'll have to come and kick your ass. Wakaru?"

"Yes Colonel, I understand completely." Gendo said, adjusting his glasses with a gloved hand. "So, when are we due to land?"

"Oh, yeah, right about…" The plane's wheels hit the icy surface, but didn't make the familiar skidding sound like on a paved runway, and began to slow down. "Now."

Gendo stood up as the plane rolled to a stop. "You are a very skilled pilot, Colonel. I should be able to reassure Yui that you are quite capable of handling any aircraft you step into."

"Thanks, man." Shinji said, as he shut the plane down and began to open the front hatch to allow the researchers to empty the plane. "So, why did you come here anyway?"

"Well, for research purposes about a discovery in Japan. Just some routine fact checking, and curiosity of course." Gendo replied, but had his own question. "Now, what is a skilled combat pilot of an F–15J doing flying a plane solo all the way to Antarctica to drop off supplies? Surely you have more important tasks for someone of your skill level?"

"Well, it's been like this for years. The guys who fund this outfit I guess requested a good pilot capable of flying solo in large aircraft to deliver supplies way back when." Shinji chuckled. "I guess I do good work, because they even work the delivery schedule around my missions, somehow."

"Interesting…" Gendo began to ponder some things as the two men exited the plane.

"Hey Doc! How's it going?!" Shinji said, seeing Kenji standing not too far away, walking with some bespectacled man.

"How dare you call Dr. Katsuragi 'Doc,' show some respect pilot!" Kensington said as the two men approached.

"Kensington, its fine, I've known this man for a while." Kenji said admonishingly, and then turned his attention to his friend. "So, how have you been _pilot_ Ikari."

"You know, same old same old, I got pulled from some shitty written training sessions at HQ to do this, so I think I'm doing pretty good." Shinji replied.

Kenji now turned his attention to Gendo. "And you are…?"

"Dr. Gendo Rokubungi, it's a pleasure to meet your, Dr. Katsuragi." Gendo said.

"What business could you possibly have here?" Kenji asked. "Why traipse all the way to Antarctica from Japan?"

"For some insight on your subterranean cavern. We have found a similar one in Japan, and are beginning its excavation. I wanted to get some pointers from individuals who have been dealing with a similar scenario." Gendo replied calmly.

"Very well, come this way." Kenji said "Hey, Ikari, are you coming?"

"Nah I have to stay with this heap of shit till its offloaded, and then I have to perform a few maintenance checks before I go. Think I can get some of those wonderful mechanics you have on site to help me that?" Shinji said.

"Sure, not a problem. Come in once you're all set." Kenji shouted behind him. "Well, Dr. Rokubungi, why not simply contact me instead of coming all the way here."

"It is simply a matter of discretion. I was under the impression that data from this site was strictly controlled." Gendo said entering the main building.

"Well it is. So what are your questions?" Kenji asked, in a not so polite manner.

"Dr. Katsuragi, please, there is at least a month where we will be able to go over my questions in detail." Gendo said. "However, I do have one question I'd like to ask. Who are the benefactors of this expedition that has seen so much of the world?"

Kenji was surprised at the question, but didn't think anything of it, so he simply answered. "Oh, them, well they call themselves the Human Instrumentality Committee. They have funded this project 100% since it was created, oh 20 years ago or so."

"Ah, I see. Thank you Dr. Katsuragi. Now if you don't mind, where will I be staying during my stay here?" Gendo said, adjusting his glasses once again.

* * *

March 1999 – Undisclosed Location

The stony monoliths were once again called to duty as SEELE was to meet once more.

"Why has this emergency session been called?" 'SEELE 08' asked angrily. "I am unaware of any reports from either Hakone, Antarctica, the U.K. Branch, or the AEL for there to be any reason to convene."

"Then clearly you are blissfully unaware of what has transpired the last few months?" 'SEELE 01' asked. "Are you that dense you didn't realize someone had contacted our prized subcommittee, the Human Instrumentality Committee?"

"What?!" 'SEELE 06' exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"It is possible because this man has put together a few pieces of the puzzle to get a clear enough picture as to who calls the shots." 'SEELE 02' responded.

"It appears that this man works at the AEL, and has been looking into the Hakone excavation, and our dealings in Antarctica, and has figured out that we are funding all three of those through the Human Instrumentality Committee." 'SEELE 04' added.

"He contacted us about joining our inner circle, in the hopes of being able to extend the committee's goals." 'SEELE 03' said.

"It does however seem he has not linked the Committee to SEELE as of yet. Although given some additional time, I'm sure he could." 'SEELE 05' added.

"So, what is this man's name?" 'SEELE 09' asked impatiently. "Should we eliminate him?"

"His name is Gendo Rokubungi, and I have allowed him access to a small portion of our knowledge." 'SEELE 01' said. "Anyone capable of putting those pieces together and coming so close to finding out our true purpose surely deserves a small bit of trust, don't you think? So no one will be eliminating him, he could be of use, in the future."

* * *

May 10, 1999 – Geofront–00 Expeditionary Base, Antarctica

"Good morning sir!" Kensington greeted his boss once again.

"Ugh, why so chipper today?" Kenji asked.

"Well, we passed 850m about an two hours ago, which was 42 hours ahead of schedule. That's why I'm so happy." Kensington replied with a wide smile on his face. "Also, the EM readings have begun to get a bit stronger, so we must be getting close to our goal, whatever it may be."

Kenji noticed that there were several groups who had stopped. "Why have they stopped digging?" Kenji's eyes narrowed and then brightened. "Do you think they found something?"

The two men ran over to where the digging had stopped. "What the hell is that thing?"

"I have no idea boss, but it may be what we've been looking for." Said one of the workers digging near the discovery.

Two prongs were poking out of the ground, along with what appears to be a solid grayish mound. Twelve days of careful digging, as to not disturb what was found yielded a most interesting and fascinating find 853m below the surface of Antarctica.

A large creature, humanoid in appearance, with mottled gray skin standing at around 100m in height, all readings showed that it was not dead, but in a type of stasis. The beast was on its back and had a spear similar to the broken one stabbed through it from behind, however this one was colored red as opposed to blue. Extensive scans done to show the interior of the beast showed it had musculature similar to that of a mammal, except that it had no internal organs. Instead, a blood red sphere, similar to the one found a year and a half ago (but almost twice the size of the original one found) was embedded in the chest region of the beast. This was where the bident had pierced the beast and seemingly immobilized it. Speculation arose that there may be another beast considering a similar sphere had been found before. However after more EM scanning, this was found to be improbable.

Samples were taken from the beast including blood and tissues samples revealed even more about the beast. Its DNA analysis showed it to be nearly identical to humans, with a similarity of 99.89%. The machines used to test the blood kept returning the samples with a blue screen of death, resulting in the blood analysis being labeled "Code Blue." The new Wave Form Test, created by a Dr. Ikari in Japan was also used to determine some values about the beast, which also came back with a color related to a wavelength range, with the prominent pattern length being signaled back. The beast's range (oddly enough) returned a "Pattern Analysis Blue" as opposed to the "Pattern Analysis Red" that showed for humans, or the inherent background radiation of the Universe returning a "Pattern Analysis Orange" when the machine was unable to determine what it was looking at. These two instances would forever codify the beast and the word blue, as these occurrences were written about extensively in the research notes of Dr. Katsuragi.

"Oh, I can't believe we found what we were looking for. Now that we have all the information we need, I need to contact our benefactors to let them know." Kenji was still beside himself. "I'm sure they will be quite pleased about this find."

"I'm sure they will be, Dr. Katsuragi." Kensington said, looking down towards the large beast lying in deep in the pit. "But, for your report, shouldn't you name it or something?"

"I've already come up with a name you might find appropriate for this, the first being known to exist on our planet." Kenji said quietly. "We will call it… Adam." Kenji said, looking down towards his discovery. "That seems more than appropriate."

* * *

May 27, 1999 – Undisclosed Location

A secret transmission was sent to the members of SEELE for an immediate meeting regarding new information from Dr. Katsuragi. Minutes after the transmission was sent the monoliths began to light up in rapid succession. When 11 of them were active, the one labeled 'SEELE 01' turned on.

"Well, gentleman, I hope you have all read the report I sent you." 'SEELE 01' said proudly. "We have had a massive breakthrough, we have found the First Angel."

"Finally, we are one step closer to our goal of instrumentally." 'SEELE 04' said gleefully.

"Yes, it is time to accelerate our plans in accordance with the apocrypha." 'SEELE 09' said.

"Quite correct, we will need to begin the experiments on the Angel immediately in order to further our plans." 'SEELE 12' stated.

"Yes, if this is done correctly in the next year or so we will be able to test how to start instrumentality." 'SEELE 07' said excitedly.

"Yes, the experiments must begin immediately." 'SEELE 11' said.

"They will, and we must take precautions to keep the experiment from going critical too soon. We can't have another Alcion incident, at least not right away." 'SEELE 02' said. "We mustn't be hasty or our plans will be ruined."

"Well said, we must stay the course and not be our own greatest enemy." 'SEELE 01' said. "We will have to be patient, we've waited this long, another year doesn't mean all that much in the grand scheme."

"Well said." 'SEELE 06 replied.

"Let's get this started then!" 'SEELE 10' quipped.

"I'm glad we all agree then, considering I'm not hearing anyone dissenting." 'SEELE 01' said proudly. "Well then, we will authorize Katsuragi to begin experiments on site, immediately. Let us begin, gentleman." 'SEELE 01' concluded.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

So, we're getting closer to a defining event in this story, and I can't wait to write it.

The next chapter runs semi–concurrent with this one, and will focus a bit on Japan, and we'll check in with Yui, Gendo, and the other Geofront. I'm sure if you've read through Episode I and are at this point now, the EVAs will being to take shape before the end of this episode, even if there won't be any Angel battles, there will still be more about their creation. I do hope everyone is enjoying what I've written so far, I know it's not the typical NGE fanfic, but I like being different, and I wanted to delve into the backstory we only really glimpse in Episode 21 when Fuyutsuki is getting interrogated by SEELE.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	3. Black Moon, Critical Mass

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode II: Attack of the Seeds

* * *

Chapter 3 – Black Moon, Critical Mass  
September 15, 1998 – Hakone, Japan

"Contrary to what we've been told, we are to begin excavation of this site immediately." Said the young archeologist to all of the staff around him. "We know this is a large, mostly filled in cavern beneath the bedrock. Unlike the find in Antarctica, we do not have to dig in harsh conditions, and should be able to make a sizable underground facility out of this place. Now let's get started." The archeologist finished. "Now here is the man who will be in charge of this operation."

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson." The man said. "I am Gendo Rokubungi, and have been assigned here by the Artificial Evolution Laboratory to head up this project. I am sure many of you will not like me, and I'm fine with that, we're not here to make friends, we are here to do work. With that in mind, as long as everyone pulls their weight and carries out their assigned duties, you not have any complaints from me. That is all."

Gendo stepped down from the stage, and walked towards a waiting Yui. The minute he was in range, she struck and grabbed him in a big hug "Oh, Gendo, I'm so glad you're working on this project. You haven't even been here a week yet, and they gave you all of this responsibility."

"I'm glad you're proud of me." Gendo frowned. "At least someone is. And this looks to be an interesting project."

"It will be, expanding the living space for all of Japan, where our overcrowding is becoming a detriment to society as a while." Gendo had a rare smile on his face. "Making more space, and building a new city will be a very interesting project indeed."

Yui giggled. "Oh, Gendo, don't sound so corny, it's not like you."

"Well, I'm glad I can at least surprise you sometimes." Gendo said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Ms. Ikari?" a young man holding a portable phone walked up to the two. "Are you Ms. Yui Ikari?" the man asked.

"That's Dr. Ikari to you." Gendo snapped.

Yui admonished Gendo with a look. "Gendo, its ok." She turned to the young man. "Yes, I'm Yui Ikari, what is it?"

"Phone for you miss, it's urgent from someone in Germany, I believe. It was hard to make out everything." He handed her the phone.

"I hope everything is ok." Yui said as she took the phone off hold.

"I'm sure it's just something to do with your research, that's what they are always so insistent to annoy you over." Gendo said, leaving Yui alone to take her phone call.

"Hello?" Yui said into the receiver.

" _Yu… Yui? Is… is… that… you?_ " The voice on the other end said in between sobs.

Yui recognized the voice immediately "Kyoko? What happened? Why are you crying?"

" _Well… I don't know how… how to say this, but… there's been an accident in the UK, and… Mari was caught in the explosion._ " Kyoko erupted in a fresh wail of tears, but forced herself into composure to rely the message. " _Mari's dead, Yui._ "

"Wha…?" Yui couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

" _I'm so sorry, I heard it from my friend Oscar, and I knew you should find out from me, rather than anyone else. I know you two were really close._ " Kyoko said sadly.

Yui's voice became oddly level toned, as Kyoko had expected her to be crying rather than being able to speak. "Did she suffer? What about a funeral to bury her?"

" _I… I don't know, Yui. All I know is that there was no body to be recovered, and there won't be any funeral from what I've heard._ " Kyoko replied. " _Yui, are you… ok?_ " Kyoko was still sniffling a bit and had tears running down her cheeks, but was trying to hold it together until Yui was off the phone. " _You're awfully quiet._ "

Yui's voice began to waiver. "I'm not sure Kyoko. But thank you for calling." A tear ran down Yui's cheek. "I appreciate you telling me. You were right, it is better to hear this from a friend." Yui had tears welling in both eyes and was trying not to cry on the phone "I'll call you later, Kyoko. Goodbye."

Kyoko was puzzled by the short response, but was not entirely caught off guard. 'She probably just wants to be alone right now.' Kyoko thought to herself. " _Goodbye, Yui, and again, I'm sorry to have had to tell you this._ "

Yui, instead of responding simply hung up the portable phone, and it slipped from her grasp, with the realization starting to come to her that Mari was gone.

Gendo had been watching Yui from a short distance away, and saw Yui drop the phone and rushed over to her. "Yui, is something the matter?" Gendo saw the color drain from Yui's face. "Yui, are you ok? What happened?"

Yui was still in shock. "She's gone, I… I… can't believe… she's gone. Mari…"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Gendo asked.

"There was an accident with her experiment and she's been… she's been… KILLED!" Yui finally burst into tears, unable to contain her sorrow any longer. "She's dead, Gendo!"

Gendo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "What experiment?" Gendo was unsure of what to say or do other than to hold Yui as tight as he could.

"I don't… I don't know." Yui continued to cry. "It had… something to do… with her… with her research."

"Her research?" Gendo was puzzled seeing as Mari's research didn't involve anything explosive or otherwise dangerous. "Yui, I'm sorry that this happened. I know she was your friend. I'm sure she didn't suffer." Gendo wasn't sure if these were the right things to say, but it was all that he could think to do while Yui cried on his shoulder.

Gendo's mind however began to race. 'Yui's research is funded by the same people who funded this dig in Hakone. I wonder who funded Mari's research in the U.K.? Is it the same people? Could Yui be in danger?' Gendo now had a look of fear on his face, a face that never showed any emotion. He hugged Yui just a bit tighter. 'I have to find out if Yui really is in danger, and protect her, because I don't know what I'd do without the only genuinely good thing to ever happen to me. Whatever it takes, Yui, I'd end the world to protect you.'

* * *

June 1999 – Artificial Evolution Laboratory

Yui was sitting quietly at her desk, contemplating the events of the last few months. Her best friend, and someone who loved Yui as much as Gendo did, Mari Makinami, was dead. 'Why did she have to die?' Yui thought. For some reason though, Yui felt as though it was her fault that Mari had ended up dead because the three girls, Mari, Yui, and Kyoko went their separate ways after realizing they were in a large, and semi–confusing love quadrangle. Yui realized that the experiment going awry wasn't her fault, but the situation Mari was put in was. Gendo had told her many times that Mari's death wasn't her fault but Yui just didn't want to listen. 'I wish he'd stop telling me that, I know in some way, it's my fault Mari's dead.' Yui had thought on regular basis.

And on the topic of Gendo, ever since Mari's death, Gendo had been acting strangely. He was more protective than usual. But since he had come back from Antarctica, he had been acting more strangely, and had also become distant. Gendo seemed to spend more time at the dig site in Hakone than he was back at the lab, or even spend time with her. Yui hadn't seen him for more than a few minutes at a time. 'I wonder what made him change so drastically. He's like a different person.' Yui sighed heavily and looked at her computer screen with glazed eyes, not really looking at what 'I wonder if it has anything to do with Mari?'

Yui jumped from her stupor when she heard her door open. She turned around to see Gendo walking through the door, looking quite exhausted. "Gendo, are you ok? You don't look well." Yui gave him a concerned look, and beckoned him over with her hand. "Come over here and sit down."

Gendo looked at her tiredly. "I can't Yui, I was only stopping to see if you were ok, then heading back to my office to deal with requisitions forms for the excavation in Hakone."

"No, Gendo, you're going to stay a while and relax." Yui saw the dark lines under his eyes and could smell the stench of bad coffee from across the room. "You need to relax or you'll burnout, now come here and sit." Yui pointed to a chair near another workstation she had. When Gendo had sat down, Yui finally asked him the question she had hoping to ask for weeks "Gendo, since Mari… died, you've been acting a bit… I'm not sure how to describe it…strange I guess?" Yui looked at her loving boyfriend. "You were always checking up on me and making sure that I was ok, and even spending time with me… in bed." Yui blushed at what she said, and so did Gendo. "But at least then you were around a lot, then you went to Antarctica, and you've been distant ever since. You don't even stay long enough for us to kiss, let alone do… anything else…" Yui blushed a little more, while Gendo had become quite a wonderful shade of beet red.

"Yui, after Mari's accident, I was worried about you, if one of her experiments could go awry, so could one of yours." Gendo was panicked, Yui had noticed his attitude change. 'Why is she so perceptive, I have been distant since Antarctica, and after contacting those old fossils, I've been so busy trying to figure out their plans, I completely forgot about Yui.' Gendo sighed to himself. 'I have to come up with a convincing lie, and apologize profusely. I never meant to make her feel abandoned. I'm such an ass, I don't deserve someone as nice as her.' Gendo thought as he looked at Yui very intently. "You're right, Yui, the paperwork can wait. I should be spending more time with you." He moved the chair closer to her and took a seat. "Yui, I didn't mean to be so distant, I've just been extremely busy with the dig, that's all." Thinking on his feet was one of Gendo's strengths. "I really am sorry Yui. Perhaps, if you'd like, you could stay with me at the dig site so we can spend more time together."

"Oh, Gendo, that's sweet of you." Yui hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "You really know how to make me feel better." The apology was all Yui really wanted to hear, but offering for her to come stay with him made everything that much better.

Gendo started to respond, but was interrupted when Yui's phone began to ring, and she picked it up. "Hello? Oh hold on a minute." She handed the phone to Gendo. "It's for you."

"Yes this is Rokubungi. Did he leave a name? Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." Gendo hung up the phone and looked at Yui. "Yui, I have to meet someone in my office, do you mind meeting me in the lobby in half hour or so? Then we can go to the dig site together."

"Ok, I'll see you in a little while." Yui kissed him on the cheek, and then Gendo left to go to his office.

'I wonder who is waiting in there. And they didn't leave a name, quite suspicious.' Gendo was concerned. 'This is quite intriguing however, perhaps it has something to do with all the digging I've been doing into _them_.'

Gendo reached his office door, and opened it slowly to see an older man wearing sunglasses and a suit. "Ah, Dr. Rokubungi, how nice of you to join me. It's been a while since we talked on the phone."

"Ambassador Lorenz. It's a pleasure to meet you." Gendo replied. "I thought the head of such a clandestine organization wouldn't be coming to meet me in person."

"If you mean the Human Instrumentality Committee, that is not clandestine, it is simply just overlooked by many of the other, more important, U.N. Committees." Keel said, eyeing Gendo curiously.

"I did not mean that, I meant the other organization you head." Gendo looked directly at Keel when he uttered the name "SEELE."

"Ah, so your digging into us has paid off has it? Excellent, you're just the man I was hoping for, Rokubungi." Keel said.

"Whatever do you mean, Ambassador?" Gendo asked.

Keel was more than happy to oblige Gendo with a response. "Well, I was hoping you would find out about our organization, so that you could help us reach our goals. And currently, we've been having some problems with the head of this facility. So if you are willing to be sympathetic and assist our cause, I can install you as the head of Gehirn, and of this institute. Would that be amiable to you?"

"I didn't expect a man of your influence to be so blunt." Gendo said.

"Well, generally, I am not as forward as I am being right now, however, there are extenuating circumstances, regarding an important discovery in Antarctica." Keel said, trying to find out if Gendo's research had brought him that deep into SEELE's plans.

"Ah, so you've found what you were looking for then?" Gendo said with a smirk on his face. "The giant beast said to be buried in the snow."

"Well, well, well, aren't we well informed? You learned a lot from your time in the Antarctic." Keel said, somewhat pleased that Gendo had found out so much. "So you went to find out more about us then?"

"Yes, and from my research I've been able to gather that you want to become something like gods after merging all of humanity together?" Gendo replied.

"Very good Rokubungi, I knew you were worth not eliminating when you started your haphazard investigation. You need to have more discretion in the future however." Keel warned.

"What makes you think my lack of discretion was not intentional, Ambassador. What if it was just to gain your attention?" Gendo said, still with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you are more resourceful than you let on, intentionally blundering around gathering information like that takes skill." Keel was pleasantly surprised. "I guess it would be in our best interests to keep you around. But you still haven't answered my question. Will you take over as the head of Gehirn and this facility?"

"Of course, it would be an honor, Ambassador Lorenz." Gendo said, bowing slightly.

"Excellent!" Keel said in response. "However, you can drop the ambassador nonsense, just call me Lorenz. It's more than appropriate considering I'll be letting you in on all of our plans. However, you have someone to meet, I believe, so we will continue this conversation at a later time. Good day, Dr. Rokubungi." With that Keel left Gendo's office.

"What an interesting fellow, it will be quite intriguing to work with him." Gendo said.

* * *

March 2000 – Hakone, Japan

Yui was on her way to the dig site in a special transport train, having been called there to help with a discovery that may be of interest to her. She had been at her office, meeting with her old sensei, Fuyutsuki. She thought over the conversation on the trip to the dig site.

Fuyutsuki had decided to visit his favorite student, and had gained access into the Artificial Evolution Laboratory through his old acquaintance, Dr. Naoko Akagi. When he finally made it down to her lab, she was shocked to see him, as it had been quite some time since they had seen each other with their hectic schedules. "Sensei! What a pleasant surprise!" Yui ran over and hugged him. "It's been too long. How have you been?"

"I've been better Yui, it's been quite busy at the university as of late. They have me teaching nine classes, undergraduate and post graduate courses. I have barely any time for my two doctoral students." Fuyutsuki replied.

"But that's a good thing, sensei. It means that you're an important facility member whose expertise is needed." Yui smiled at him. "So how are you new doctoral students?"

"Well, they are intelligent, but I'm afraid I was spoiled by you three…" Fuyutsuki stopped, as he got choked up thinking about Mari, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Yui, I didn't think that… that I would still be like this after all this time."

"It's ok sensei, I'm still sad she's gone too, and I still cry sometimes. It's ok to be sad, she shouldn't have died, she was so young and had so much more to live for…" Yui stopped talking, as she too had become choked up by thinking on her fallen friend. "So, you were saying, sensei, about your new students?"

"Well, they aren't as intelligent or groundbreaking as you three were, but they are still quite capable individuals." Fuyutsuki said. "I guess I really did pick the best of the bunch when I chose you three." Fuyutsuki looked around. "So how has your research been going?"

"Well, I've perfected my A.T. Field detector, and have been using it to determine the strength of A.T. Fields in various living animals and organisms. So far, it appears that mammals and reptiles, vertebrates and invertebrates all have something analogous to a soul." Yui said proudly. "I've also been looking into if some people can a manifest a stronger A.T. Field than others, maybe to indicate a social disorder, or a fear of people, or something like that. Psychology really isn't my thing, but I'm trying to find the practical applications of my research."

"What about your theory on collapsing the A.T. Field?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Well, I haven't had much luck there. I'm sure it can be done, but you would need to be in direct control of the field for that to happen, and I'm not sure how to bring that about." Yui said, sounding slightly disappointed in herself.

"Enough about your research, what about you and… Gendo?" Fuyutsuki asked, simply to be polite about his former student's love interest.

"Oh, well, we've been doing great. He works here too, so we spend a lot of our free time together." She noticed a disapproving look on Fuyutsuki's face. "Sensei, he's not that bad, I swear, he's a great person, it just takes a while to warm up to him, that's all."

Fuyutsuki was preparing to respond, but was cut off by a phone call to Yui's office. "Hello, Yes… What was that… EM readings… sure, I can get to the train in the next few minutes, I'll be there within the hour." Yui hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, sensei, they found something I need to look into at the dig site."

"It's alright, Yui." he hugged her goodbye. "I'm glad you're doing so well, Yui. I'm extremely proud of you, I want you to know that. That, and that I'll come visit you again soon, I promise."

Yui hugged him back. "Thank you, sensei, I'm glad you came for a visit."

Yui was pulled from her recollections by the conductor announcing the train had arrived at its destination the Hakone Geofront, which was starting to take shape. Yui got out of the train and looked over the massive hole in the ground next to Hakone's city center, a two kilometer wide hole in the ground was the top of what would become a dome like structure underground. About 600m underground, it was found that the cavern became hollow, and extended down another 300m. I was decided to make the most of this empty structure and empty the Geofront to a 6km diameter hole that tapers up to the excavation site's 2km wide hole on the surface. The dig was only about 50% complete, and still required extensive excavation and planting exercises to make the Geofront habitable.

Yui had been called in by her Gendo to investigate some strange EM readings several detectors the dig team had found while excavating the site. They needed to determine what they were before continuing. "Yui, I'm glad you got here so quickly." Gendo said, greeting her at the train.

"It's ok, wasn't that busy working, I was actually talking with sensei, he came to visit." Yui said happily, hugging her boyfriend. "So, where are these readings you found?"

"They are down at the bottom where we've been digging. The detectors are barely picking anything up, maybe you can recalibrate them to improve the detection resolution."

"Maybe, how many machines do you have?" Yui asked as they entered a funicular to descend to the lower levels.

"We have eight in total." Gendo said. "Will that be enough?"

"Oh, that will be plenty." Yui had a pensive look on her face "If I focus them together, it should increase the resolution of the scan quite significantly."

It took a while for the funicular to reach the bottom, where they were taken by golf cart to where the signal detected was the strongest. Yui was brought all eight of the ATF–EM detectors the dig had, and she got to work. It took her a few hours, but she was able to hotwire the detectors together with cabling, and arranged them in an octagonal fashion, with their detection equipment pointed at the same point. Yui stood up and brushed herself off. "Ok, let's try it and see what happens." She said, looking towards Gendo, who was in charge of the site.

Gendo gave the order. "Go ahead, activate the device."

The device turned on and stare whirring in a high pitched tone, the detector then beeped out "Pattern Analysis Orange" and gave a determination that whatever was down there was out of range, or being scattered by the composition of the cavern.

'Lilith, I know where you are now.' Gendo thought to himself. "Good job Yui, at least we know something is down there now, and we can take measures to avoid disturbing it." Gendo said.

"I wish I could have given you more of a definitive answer, like its actual location." Yui said, somewhat disappointed her idea didn't work perfectly.

"Yui, its fine, you did wonderfully." Gendo said. "Also, there is one more thing I'd like to discuss with you." Gendo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box while he positioned himself on one knee in front of Yui. "Yui, I'm a very lucky person to be in a relationship with you, anytime I'm with you I feel happy and at ease, and I'd like to feel this way for the rest of my life." Gendo opened the box to reveal a small, but very beautiful diamond ring. "So, Yui, I'd like to ask you, will you marry me?"

Yui was in shock, she didn't think Gendo would be the type to propose. She had even assumed that she would have to ask him to marry her. The shock wore off quickly and she kissed him firmly on the lips.

When Yui took her lips away from his, Gendo stood up. "Does that mean you accept?"

"Of course, you big dummy, that was a yes, why wouldn't I accept the proposal of the most kind and considerate man I've ever met?" Yui said happily. "I love you Gendo Rokubungi and I don't want to be without you either."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

Alright, so here I'm showing Gendo with a lighter tone to him in the beginning of the chapter (at least with Yui) to show that Yui has softened him enough where he doesn't seem like an evil person, and to show that the eventual loss of Yui will be impossible for him to get over. He not only loves her, but he needs her so that he can feel. She is his savior, to but it as bluntly as I can. I also show his decent into the darker side of things with the Human Instrumentality Committee (and later SEELE itself), and why he decided to get in on the action, which ironically was to save Yui from having the same fate as Mari.

Also, the engagement of this very odd couple is depicted. Now, I do realize that PDA is probably out of character for Gendo, who blushes at the idea of sleeping _next_ to Yui, let alone sleeping _with_ her. Also, our favorite sensei makes an appearance, as I realized we haven't seen much of him in a while, and really won't until the next episode, I thought it would be nice to include him, even in short appearance.

Also, a funicular is a slope railway, as seen in Evangelion that transports the cars (and people) to the inside depths of the Geofront.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	4. The End Has Come

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode II: Attack of the Seeds

* * *

Chapter 4 – The End Has Come  
August 17, 2000 – Geofront–00 Expeditionary Base, Antarctica

"Dr. Katsuragi, we've got most of the equipment ready for the experiment." Kensington said.

It had been a year and a half since the discovery of Adam, and while many experiments were conducted on the dormant beast, none were conducted on it without the spear, ever present in its chest. In the time since Adam's discovery, Dr. Kenji Katsuragi, had found that the blood red sphere acted like a perpetual energy generator, with an endless supply of power. He found it used the power of the double helix to create limitless energy. He named this device the S2 Engine, and wanted to experiment to see it what it could do. All the tests done on it had been in low power states, and the results had been promising, but only looking at 1% to 2% of the power output was not going to prove much. But now the time was close for a full power test to see the S2 Engine's limits, with the spear removed.

"Good, now we just have to wait for the representatives of our benefactors to inspect Adam before we conduct the experiment." Kenji ordered. "I want bi–daily tests run on the equipment to keep it functioning, and have the dig teams start to dial back on the digging, it's not really necessary to keep them working on 24–hour shifts anymore, is it?"

"No, sir, not at all, I'll put them all on maintenance and support duty for the time being, just to keep them working." Kensington said.

"Good. I knew there was a reason I liked you." Kenji said. The intercom started to ping, and Kensington answered it. "Yes?"

" _Dr. Kensington is Doc Katz with you?_ " A technician asked.

"Yes he is, is there something the matter?" Kensington asked.

" _Well, sir, it's his ex–wife, apparently she is bedridden in the hospital and someone needs to take custody of his daughter._ " The technician replied.

"What! When did this happen?" Kenji said.

"According to the doctors at the University of Tokyo hospital, she came in last week, but someone needs to take care of her daughter, as she is no longer able to. You were the emergency contact, sir." The technician replied.

"Are they still on the line?" Kenji asked.

"Yes sir, I'll patch them through now." The technician replied.

" _Hello, Dr. Katsuragi? This is Dr. Isshin Kurosaki, of the University of Tokyo Hospital._ " Dr. Kurosaki said. " _I'm sorry to have to contact you like this._ "

"I'm sorry to be blunt Doctor, but what's the problem with my ex–wife exactly?" Kenji asked.

" _Well, it appears that she has cancer. Now it has metastasized and we're doing our best to slow it down, but the odds are not good. Seeing as you're the only relative who is able to car for her, Minako told me to have you come and get Misato, and to release her into your care as her only remaining legal guardian._ " Dr. Kurosaki replied.

"Well, let her know I'll be on a flight by tomorrow evening." Kenji said.

" _Why not sooner, Dr. Katsuragi?_ " He asked. " _This is quite urgent._ "

"Because our supply plane comes in tomorrow night, and I won't be able to get any other flight out until then. We are in Antarctica after all." Kenji replied.

" _Well, then, we'll see you in a few days Dr. Katsuragi._ " Dr. Kurosaki said as he hung up.

"Kensington, I want everyone ready at the supply plane when it lands tomorrow. I want everything offloaded double time, and that plane ready to fly again in less than 4 hours. Understood?" Kenji ordered.

Kensington having heard the entirety of the conversation with doctor did not hesitate in his response. "Yes, sir, I'll have all but the most essential personnel ready to take in all of the supplies from the plane."

"Good, Kensington, I'll leave you it to. I have to pack." Kenji said, walking off quickly towards his room. 'Misato, don't worry, I'll be there soon.'

* * *

August 25, 2000 – Undisclosed Location

The familiar sight of the twelve monoliths coming to life meant that something important had come up once again.

"Gentleman, I have just been informed that Dr. Katsuragi will be leaving in three days to return to Antarctica." 'SEELE 01' informed the others. "Ikari and I will be departing with Katsuragi and his daughter to the expedition's base."

"You will be leaving before the test commences?" 'SEELE 09' asked.

"Yes, we will leave the night before the test, and recover all the research data we can before we leave." 'SEELE 01' responded.

"Once the test starts, we will see what we can do to push the public right into our plans for instrumentality." 'SEELE 03' said proudly.

"The strong will survive, and the weak will perish, per the apocrypha." 'SEELE 12' said.

"They won't know what hit them." 'SEELE 02' quipped.

"Enough, I have preparations to make. I will give a full report when I return, and after the results of the contact experiment are in. Good day gentleman." 'SEELE 01' said, ending the meeting, and making the monoliths dormant once again.

* * *

August 28, 2000 – Approaching Geofront–00 Expeditionary Base, Antarctica

A C–130 was flying through turbulence on the way to the Katsuragi Expedition's base in Antarctica. Currently they were over the Pacific Ocean, and were about 45 minutes away from landing in the cold tundra. Kenji Katsuragi would have been worried, if it weren't for the fact that his hotshot pilot friend, Colonel Shinji Ikari, was flying, so he felt quite safe. He turned to his daughter sitting behind him. "Misato are you alright?"

Misato didn't answer her father, and instead simply ignored him. She had been like this since he had gone home to go get her. Kenji thought back to when he arrived at the hospital. He saw his daughter sitting quietly in a room with her mother. He was greeted outside the room by Dr. Isshin Kurosaki. "How is my daughter doing?" Kenji asked.

"Well, your daughter is ok, just a bit quiet. Your ex–wife on the other hand is not doing so well. The cancer is not being effected by the treatment what so ever. She doesn't have much time to live, a few weeks at the very least, and on the outside, a few months at the most." Dr. Kurosaki said.

"Well, will my ex be alright for a weeks while we're away?" Kenji said.

"Away? Where on Earth would you be going?" the doctor asked.

"Back to Antarctica, I have an entire expedition I'm leading, and an important experiment in the next few weeks. I have to get back. Will my daughter's or I being here make any difference in her condition?" Kenji replied tensely.

Dr. Kurosaki was quite socked at the response he got, so he was caught slightly off guard. "Well, no, it's all up to the medication at the moment, but having some support might help matters a bit."

"I doubt me being here will assist her getting better, she's the one that left me." Kenji said flippantly. 'But it's my fault she left me.' He thought.

"Well, she didn't mention anything other than you two being divorced." The doctor said. "Perhaps you should talk with her before you go, to be sure."

"Alright then, thank you doctor." Kenji said as he walked into the room with his daughter and ex–wife. Minako looked quite thin and pale, her eyes were sunken, and she looked extremely tired, and close to death. "Hello Misato. Hello Minako."

Misato didn't even acknowledge his presence in the room and simply ignored him, while Minako at least had the courtesy to greet him. "Hello Kenji. I'm glad you could get back so quickly." Minako turned slowly to her daughter. "Will you wait outside? I'd like to talk privately with your father. Go get a soda or something, ok?"

Misato walked out of the room without a word, and slammed the door when she left.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kenji asked.

"Just sit down and listen for moment." Minako said, and she waited for Kenji to sit down before she continued. "Alright, I know I'm going to die, but I don't want Misato to know that. And I know you're going to take her back to Antarctica to finish your expedition. I just want you to know that I forgive you. I knew what I was getting into when I married you, because you were already married to your work. I put myself in the positon where we were always at odds. I don't regret divorcing you, but I do regret how I treated you, and for that, I'm sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Kenji sat for a moment to try and absorb what she had said. 'I didn't think she would apologize, I'm just sorry it's too late for us to fix what I messed up. But I guess I could retire after the experiment is over, the expedition will be disbanded at that point anyway. Maybe I can finally be with her, even if the end in near.' Kenji looked at his dying ex. "I can, Minako, I shouldn't have been so distant. Once this expedition is over, my work will have been recognized, and I'm going to retire. So you have nothing to worry about. I guess I'll finally be there for you, it just took me awhile to figure that out. Too long in fact…"

Minako smiled. "Now that's the Kenji I fell in love with. Could you let Misato in? I think she's waiting on the other side of the door." Kenji opened the door and Misato walked back into the room. She continued to ignore her father, but her mother addressed her. "Misato, you'll be going away with your father for a few weeks, and right after the experiment he'll bring you straight back home, ok?" Minako nodded. "I want you to actually say something, sweetie, I'll be waiting right here when you get back."

"Ok, mom, I'll be good, as long as you promise to get better." Misato said.

"Of course sweetheart." Minako said, leaning over to kiss her daughter.

A large shake of turbulence brought Kenji back from his recollections. "Hey Colonel, how much longer?"

"Well, I'm going to maneuver this bucket farther east to avoid the storm front. It'll probably add another half hour to the flight time, so a little over an hour." Shinji said. "Hey, is something wrong with your daughter?" He whispered.

"No, she just doesn't want to talk to me." Kenji replied. "It has to do with the divorce."

"Ah, I see." Shinji said. "Well, I have a younger sister, maybe I can get her to talk or something. Why don't you go check on my brother–in–law and the old fossil in the back, and see how they're doing."

"You're brother–in–law? Really, Gendo Rokubungi?" Kenji was surprised.

"It's actually Gendo Ikari now." Shinji saw the look on Kenji's face. "It's a long story."

"Ok, I'll go check on them, I'll be back in a bit." Kenji said, and he headed back into the cargo section to let Keel and Gendo know how long until they land.

"Hey, kid, why don't you come sit next to me?" Shinji said to Misato. "Don't worry, I won't bite, I just get lonely."

Misato looked at him for a moment, and then silently moved into the seat her father had vacated. "You seem to know my father pretty well." She said quietly.

"Well, you can talk! Who knew?" Shinji exclaimed, for which he received an admonishing look for from young Misato, to which Shinji laughed. "Sorry, sorry, you gave me the same look my younger sister does when she's mad at me." Shinji stopped laughing finally. "Anyway, to answer your question, I've been carting your dad around for a few years now, so we've gotten to know each other pretty well."

"What's he like, my father? I've never really gotten to know him, he was always more concerned about his work." Misato said sadly.

Shinji wasn't all that surprised at Misato's question, considering what Kenji had told him. "Well, he's a pretty nice guy, once you get to know him. He always talks about you, never shuts up really. He was really depressed after you and your mom left him, and was afraid you'd never want to talk to him again."

"Well, I didn't, and I still don't. I still hate him for what he did." Misato spat. "What do you know about what he did anyway?"

"He told me everything. He didn't hold back either. He also told me before we lifted off, while you were back there sulking, that your mother forgave him, and was hoping maybe you would too." Shinji said, with a small grin on his face.

"My mother forgave him?" Misato was shocked. "Why the hell would she do that?"

"She realized that it wasn't good to hold grudges forever." Shinji said and he placed a hand on Misato's shoulder. "I'm not saying you should forgive, but maybe, just maybe, you should at least talk to him."

"Did he put you up to this?" Misato asked. "Because if he did…"

Shinji however, cut her off. "No, I told him I'd talk to you, because I understand how young girls can be stubborn, I have a younger sister after all." He smiled at her. "I'll tell you one more thing he told me in confidence, that he truly regrets ever suggesting you weren't his child. He hates himself for saying it…"

"He _should_!" Misato interjected.

"I'm aware of that, and like I said, it's up to you to forgive him, but maybe cut him a little slack. He was angry at your mom, and he regrets it. He's glad she forgave him too. He just wants to try and make up for what he screwed up in the past. Is that so much to ask?" Shinji said. "You only get one set of parents. My sister had a friend whose parents died in a car wreck she survived. The last thing she remembers is her parents arguing about her behavior at a restaurant. She felt guilty about not stopping the fighting sooner, and blamed herself for their deaths."

"What was the point of that story?" Misato asked, quite irritated at the ramblings of Shinji.

"That life is short, and there's no time for regrets or grudges." Shinji said.

"Well, I guess you're right… I can talk to him, but I don't have to like it." Misato said. "Why did you want to help him out anyway? What do you get out of it?"

"Well, all I get is the ability to help out a friend, and maybe get him a second chance with his daughter. Now buckle up, we're going to be landing in a minute." Shinji said with a smile. Shinji turned on the intercom "All right passengers, we'll be landing in a few minutes, so please take a seat and buckle up."

Shinji gently landed the plane on the cold hard tundra. He pulled the plane towards the maintenance hangar so his passengers could disembark. As Misato got up, Shinji stopped her. "Hey, remember what I said, second chances are something everyone deserves."

"Alright, thanks Shinji." Misato gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "For the talk and everything."

Misato made up her mind to at least talk with her father again, just for the sake of being polite. Misato met her father at the back of the plane, he was talking with the old man and the angry looking fellow. They walked off the plane, and Misato took her chance. "Hello dad, I'm sorry for being so rough on you lately, but me talking to you doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Well, it's a start I guess, at you're talking to me again." Kenji said, smiling brightly as he helped his daughter from the plane.

* * *

September 12, 2000 – Geofront–00 Expeditionary Base, Antarctica

Misato was walking around the Geofront base. Even though she had a nice warm parka on, she still felt cold, even inside the large enclosed hole. In the two weeks since she'd arrived, she really hadn't seen much of the base. Her father had kept her away from any of the experiments for fear of her safety, and perhaps her lack of interest in his work. She had mostly stayed in her father's quarters, and looked woefully at the ceiling. But when her father was around she talked to him to get to know him better, and for him to know her better, at least until she couldn't bear to deal with him anymore. 'The pilot from the plane was right, he is a nice guy, but… I still hate him' Misato thought whenever her father was around. But she was still glad to be talking to him, because even through everything he'd done, he was still her father.

However, after being cooped up for over two weeks, Misato had had enough and wanted to take a walk around the base. So after her father came back to their room and fell asleep, she snuck out to take a look around. Because it was late (or what her father described to her as the third shift) there weren't many people around to see her, or to interrupt what she was doing. Misato had been walking for some time, in what felt like circles. 'Did they design this place to be confusing to navigate?' She thought. 'It's like a huge maze, I can't find anything! I don't even think I can make it back to my room.' Misato kept walking however, determined to find something to see. 'I can see why my father told me to stay in the room, I feel kinda dumb being lost.'

After wondering for what seemed like hours, Misato passed a room filled with three long dull gray tubes. She went in to investigate the odd objects. The room was large and went to what looked like a massive elevator, most likely to transport the tubes to somewhere else in the facility. The tubes themselves were long, a little over 5m in length, with a large hatch on top, and an emergency hatch with what appeared to be a butterfly handles on the side. The tubes were marked with blue lettering "Link Tube Mk. II." One of the tubes was open, and Misato looked inside to see a seat with some sort of display. "What's this thing for? Why is it so large?" After finding nothing else of interest, she left the room.

After some more aimless wandering, Misato finally found something interesting, a large glass room, some sort of observation post. The room had its lights off, and looked as though it was set up to view what was around it. Misato entered, and quietly closed the door to block out the light from the hallway. What she saw was a massive pit dug into the snow which extended far below here. Across from her was a massive elevator that she presumed was the large set of doors she saw in the other room. At the bottom of the massive pit was an equally massive creature lying on its back. A massive mottled grayish creature covered in panels of armor. A massive creature for which she did not know the name. Adam.

Large armor panels with cables running to them covered its pectoral region, fore arms, stomach, and lower legs. There were also massive pylons mounted to armor on the shoulders with even more cables running into them. The look of the cyber creature was completed by a partial helmet that covered the top, sides, and back of the head. In the center of the triangular arrangement of the pectoral and stomach armor was a blood red sphere that pulsed occasionally as if it were alive. The creature itself simply looked as though it were sleeping there on the snow at the bottom of the pit.

There were various large machines surrounding the creature. The most interesting machine of all was a large hydraulic arm looking that was holding a long, twisted red spear with two prongs directly over the blood red sphere.

Misato stood there looking down in awe at the creature. She couldn't believe something like this existed. "Is this what my dad's been looking for?" Misato said aloud, even though she was alone. "Is this what he was so focused on finding he left me alone? And left mom alone, crying?" Misato was so enthralled with Adam, she didn't even hear or see the door open and shut behind her. "What is so important about this thing that requires so much of his attention?"

"Because, Misato, I've been looking for proof of the existence of other life in the galaxy all my life, before I even met your mother." Misato jumped as she realized her father was standing right behind her. "I was worried about you, why did you run off, Misato?"

"Because I was tired of being in that room all day, I wanted to see something, like what you were working on. Why didn't you let me see anything?" Misato asked.

"I didn't show you anything because I didn't think you were interested. But you did find what I've been working on, that down there is Adam." Kenji explained. "An alien creature we've been studying that was buried under the snow millennia ago."

"What's the experiment about? What are you testing for?" Misato asked.

"That sphere in its chest, it's called an S2 Engine. It's a perpetual power source, unlimited power. Tomorrow morning, we'll be testing to see what its power output is to determine its viability as a new, sustainable resource for energy around the world." Kenji explained.

"Why did you call it an S2 engine?" Misato asked. "Did you name it?"

"I did name it. I called it the S2 Engine because the power is created from its internal, double helix structure. Its official name is the Super Solenoid Engine, but we nicknamed it the Double Spiral Engine. Either way, it's an interesting name." Kenji sighed and looked at his daughter. She was clearly interested in his work after seeing it in reality. "Misato, do you want to come and watch the test with me tomorrow from this room? I'd be really happy if you do."

Misato had started to warm up to her father. In all the time they had talked the past few weeks. "Sure, dad, I think I like that." Misato said, finally smiling at her father.

Kenji put his arm around his daughter and started to lead her towards their room. "You know Misato, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. After this experiment is over, I'm going to write my final findings and then retire, to take care of your mother, and you. I've found everything I was looking for, for my research, so my work is done."

"Do you really mean that or are you just saying that to make me happy?" Misato asked, looking at her father with an icy stare.

"I mean it, I should have spent more time with you when you were younger, but now I think it's too late." Kenji said sadly.

"It's never too late for a second chance… dad." Misato said squeezing her father tightly.

Meanwhile on the runway, Gendo and Keel were finishing the loading of the plane that had come to pick them up, a C–17 Globemaster III. "Well, Mr. Ikari, has everything been loaded onto our transport?"

"Yes, Lorenz." Gendo said with a grin on his face. "All available files were copied and loaded, and we are prepared to leave immediately."

"Good, then let us depart, I'd rather be somewhere much safer in the next 16 hours." Lorenz said. "We have the data, which is all that's important. Everything else is expendable."

"Yes, once the experiment is activated, it would be unwise to stay behind. At least we have the existing data for our future projects. There was quite a lot of data as well, which surprised me." Gendo looked back at the base. "It's such a shame to waste all this human life like this, but I guess it's just the way it has to be."

"Once this experiment is over, we will have set in motion events that were prophesized, and that will be unable to be stopped. The Human Instrumentality Project will be completed." Keel said as started to walk towards the plane.

"Yes, it's time to begin." Gendo said, as he boarded the plane.

* * *

September 13, 2000 – Geofront–00 Expeditionary Base, Antarctica

"Alright everyone," Kenji Katsuragi said into the intercom. "Begin the full power test."

Kenji was standing in the glass observation room overlooking the experiment, his lucky silver Greek style cross hanging from his neck. Next to him was his daughter, Misato. She was watching intently having only seen the creature begin experimented below her for the first time the previous night.

The machines turned on and hummed into life, and the hydraulic actuator holding the spear was ready to insert the spear at a moment's notice. The S2 Engine came to life as well, and glowed a brilliant red which reflected off the snow and ice that surrounded the pit basking the entire experiment in a sickening red glow.

Kensington was supervising the experiment from the bottom of the pit, and was checking the reading of the S2 Engine. "S2 Engine… online… power output at 0.5%… EM stabilization plating at 8% output… board is green… all readings stable."

"Ok, begin to raise the power output to 5%, and do it slowly." Kenji said.

"Power output at 2%… 2.5%… 3.8%…4.7%… 5.2% and holding… readings still stable… no anomalies detected." Kensington reported. "Are we clear to increase to 25%?" Kensington asked.

"How much power is being generated?" Kenji asked, hoping for good news.

"1.21 gigawatts, sir." Kensington said. "Are we clear to increase output?"

"Go ahead." Kenji said. "Are you having fun Misato?" Kenji asked his daughter.

"I would call it more interesting than fun, dad." Misato said as she smiled. "But it's nice to be able to watch this with you."

"Power output at 27.8%… minor anomaly detected in power output… stability at 97.2%… increasing EM stabilization in the armor plating to 17% to compensate." Kensington said. "Stabilization has increased to 99.9%… within the acceptable threshold."

"Understood, how much power is being generated?" Kenji asked.

"Power generation is now at 579.8 gigawatts." Kensington replied.

"So its output is exponential in nature, quite interesting." Kenji said "This experiment is turning out quite well. Kensington, you are cleared to increase to the 50% threshold."

"Copy that, preparing to increase power output to 50%… power rising steadily… 32.9%… 38.4%… board still green… stabilization at 98.6%… just inside acceptable limits, increasing EM stabilization to 20% to compensate." Kensington said, working to keep everything safe was his biggest job. 'One misstep, and it's all over.' He thought. "Power output now at 42%… 47.8%… 50.1% and holding steady… readings are nominal."

"Good, is the stabilization still an issue?" Kenji replied, inquiring about the only problem the experiment had suffered so far.

"Well, its stable now sir." Kensington replied. "I think I have to rev up the power slower, otherwise the stability drops significantly."

"Alright, hold at this level for a while and see what happens." Kenji said.

"Dad, why aren't you increasing it more?" Misato asked quietly.

"Well, the reason for that is because we don't want any accidents, we set a threshold of 1.5% on the stabilization, so we can keep the S2 Engine from going critical." Kenji explained. "We theorize that if it drops below 85%, we would be unable to stop it from going critical, which would be… well not good. So we'll wait a little while and see if it will stay stable for the long term."

After several hours of waiting, the S2 Engine stabilized, and the test was continued. "Ok, Kensington, up to 90% now." Kenji said.

"Why not go for broke sir? All the way to 100%?" Kensington asked.

"I'd like to keep the test safe, not rushed. Just humor me, please." Kenji said with serious voice, and a grin on his face.

"Yes, sir. 90% coming up." Kensington replied "Reinitializing power up sequence… output is now at 56.2% of maximum… stabilization holding at 99.9%… output now at 58.4%… 62.4%… 67.1%… 73%… stabilization at 99.2%… within the safety limits… output now at 81.6%… 87.9%… 90.7% and holding…. power generation at… 773 Terawatts?"

"That's an enormous output." Kenji was elated. "How stable is the S2 Engine?"

Kensington checked the screens in front of him "Stabilization is at 94.1% and dropping, I'm going to increase the EM stabilization to 35% to compensate." Kensington was starting to get worried. "Minimal effect, increasing to 40%… stabilization at 98%, it's the best I can do for now, sir."

"Alright, we'll continue the test, prepare for full power up" Kenji replied. "But be wary."

"Ok, sir, power at 93.4%… 96.3%… 99.3%… 99.5%… 99.6%… 99.8%… 99.9%…" Kensington sounded worried, and the room began to shake. The S2 engine began to glow brighter and emit a high pitched whine. "Hold on a moment, sir, there's a problem, power generation is at 1,000 terawatts and rising… and the stabilization… oh my god, it's at 87.4% and falling… I'm increasing the EM stabilization to 70% to compensate… no effect… power output now at 107%… it's going critical sir… I'm going to attempt to stop it… EM stabilization setting to 120%… NO EFFECT! I'M INSERTING THE SPEAR!"

"NOOOO! DON'T!" Kenji hit a button inside the observation room, and a loud alarm began to sound. "EVACUATE THE BASE, REPEAT, EVACUATE A BASE, THIS IS NOT…" A large explosion drowned out the rest what Kenji was saying.

The blast severely damaged the observation room, sending pieces of Plexiglas flying everywhere. Of the five people in the room, two were struck in the throat, one was struck in through the chest, while Kenji took a piece of Plexiglas in the back, and Misato had a large piece strike her in the chest, the piece that went through the poor soul in front of her had lost it lethal velocity, but still left a sizable diagonal gash between her breasts. A smaller piece hit her in the head, leaving a small, but bloody cut behind. She lost consciousness from the blow. Her father ran next to her and tried to wake her up, to no avail. He decided to pick her up and move her somewhere safer.

When Kenji stepped out of the observation room, he was shocked to see the destruction taking place. Most of the base's walls were destroyed, leaving behind only a mess of metal supports to wander through. Kenji began to make his way to the only things that could survive the blast, nearly a kilometer away, the Link Tubes. Their titanium structure combined with the fact that it was a cylinder meant it could withstand great pressure. If he could get Misato to one of those she may survive this hell on Earth. Even with the wound in his back he continued on, for the sake of his daughter, so at least she would be able to live out her life. After a few minutes he came across one of the several small inside vehicles they used for quick transport around the base, a winterized golf cart. This made the trek to the Link Tubes must faster, but the wind was picking up, and seemed to be emanating from the pit with Adam. Kenji finally made it to his destination and noticed the room's roof had been torn off. The Link Tubes were intact and one looked relatively unscathed, he set Misato down and opened its hatch.

Misato began to stir as her father packed her back up. Her vision was blurry and all she could see above her was her father's head shrouded in shadow. "Daddy?"

Kenji gently set Misato down in the Link Tube's seat. "Misato, I'm sorry this happened." He took the cross off his neck and placed it around hers, a drop of his blood falling onto her cheek. "Please take care of your mother for me." He reached for the hatch cover. "I love you, Misato." He closed it, leaving Misato in the darkness. All around her the sound from the outside resonated with the metal tube she was stuck in. Sounds of high winds, and objects hitting the Link Tube. And then she heard and felt a massive explosion that sent the Link Tube flying through the air, and Misato, who wasn't secured to her seat and was tossed around a bit inside the tube. After a rough landing in what sounded like water, Misato, slightly dazed from the loss of blood from her wounds and the fact she had just been tossed around inside an enclosed space, found the button to open the hatch and stood up in the seat to see what going on outside.

What she saw around her was water the color of blood, the smell of blood was in the air, the sky was dark with a large glowing disc forming above what looked like the pit she had been observing only a short while ago. Coming from that same spot in the distance was a massive creature made of light, with pylons on its shoulders, a dark spot in its chest, and dark spots for eyes. "Adam?" The creature began to grow wings which spread wide and reached into the stratosphere, and it began to glow even more brightly. Misato fearing another explosion, got back into the tube, shut the hatch, and plunged herself into darkness once again. She found the safety belts to hold herself in place and braced herself.

The massive explosion threw the tube once again, Misato being buckled in was not injured this time around, and she felt the pod impact on the Dead Sea once again. Misato sat there quietly in the darkness, and cried. "Daddy, why did you have to go?"

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

We have finally arrived, Second Impact. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and actually I have been looking forward to writing this one and the next one quite a bit.

I admit, I couldn't think of good name for a doctor, so I just borrowed Ichigo's dad from Bleach, which works with me.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	5. War Never Changes

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode II: Attack of the Seeds

* * *

Chapter 5 – War Never Changes  
Earth – Twelve Hours after Second Impact

–––Begin Transmission–––

" _War. War never changes._

_The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth. Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory. Hitler shaped a battered Germany into an economic superpower._

_But war never changes._

_In the 21st century, war was still waged over the resources that could be acquired. Only this time, the spoils of war were also its weapons: Petroleum and Uranium. However, the tide of this never ending struggle for resources was turned upside down one day in the year 2000 when a meteorite vaporized Antarctica and caused a massive tsunami, wiping out over two billion lives in the Southern Hemisphere._

_That's when the minor powers of the world saw their chance. Their chance to get a king's share of resources that have been stretched dangerously thin for decades, so war was declared and lives would be lost and governments would collapse in the ensuing chaos._

_However this war was no different than any waged before this disaster known as the Second Impact, because war never changes._ "

–––End Transmission–––

* * *

September 13, 2000 – A massive wave emanated from the South Pole and spread toward the southern continents causing massive damage and killing 2.2 billion people. The tsunami rose over a kilometer in the air and crashed down, taking out all of South Africa, Madagascar, Australia, Uruguay, New Zealand, Sri Lanka, Fiji, and causing massive damage to Chile, Argentina, Brazil, Namibia, Nigeria, Somalia, India, Malaysia, China, Costa Rica, Guatemala, and Mexico. The wave eventually dissipated after several hours, but the rising sea levels had changed the face of the Earth. 70m of water flooded the coastal cities and other low lying areas of the globe, leaving those not killed by the tsunami or rapidly rising waters stranded in buildings above the new waterline, cut off from power, food, and help, they would end up dead before help could arrive. The humanitarian crisis created by this Great Calamity. Immediately after this, the world fell into chaos. Countries who had been allies, dissolved their treaties, NATO and any other alliance became null and void (save for the U.N.), and it was every country for itself.

* * *

September 14, 2000 – The day after Second impact, the U.S. Navy began deploying its fleets to protect its overseas interests, once the massive tsunami had calmed and it was safe to make passage on the open sea once again. One fleet was dispatched to the area were the tsunami was said to have originated, the Antarctic. The fleet was led by an aircraft carrier on its maiden deployment designated CVN–75, the U.S.S. _Harry S. Truman_. It would take them several days to arrive on site and begin to investigate what the fuck happened to cause the deaths of over two billion people. Other navies had begun the same process, and these fleets would eventually, in all of the chaos begin to engage each other, not knowing who had caused the Great Calamity. A massive crisis was also occurring between India and Pakistan, where the Indians were fleeing north to avoid the receding coastline. However, Pakistan did not want the refugees, and the borders were closed, but were still overwhelmed, this crisis was beginning to escalate, and Pakistan issued an official warning to keep their people away from the border or face the consequences.

* * *

September 15, 2000 – The border issue with Pakistan and India has come to the breaking point. After Pakistan issued several warnings to the government, Pakistan launched its entire arsenal of nuclear warheads at India. India, in response to this act of aggression, India launched its entire arsenal of nuclear warheads at Pakistan, and when the weapons impacted their targets, both countries were rendered nuclear wastelands, incapable of human habitation. Elsewhere in the world other nuclear nations began to arm their arsenals, the U.S., U.K., France, and Russia sent their Ballistic Missile submarines to several key strategic points, while China kept their own close at hand. The U.S., now worried about nuclear war, began to move those deemed essential to the survival of the human race into fortified, self–sustaining shelters deep underground. A revolt in France began, which was cut down in the bloodiest of ways to keep the government in control, blood once again ran through the streets of Paris, the government victorious.

Across the world, the remaining governments began to set up shelters for those displaced by the Great Calamity within their own countries. Conditions were not the greatest due to the lack of goods available, but it was better they said, then being stuck on the streets. Borders around the world were also sealed off after the Indian subcontinent had become a nuclear wasteland to keep any other tensions from boiling off in such a destructive manner. It was also meant to isolate the countries and keep their people within the borders, where they could be protected from any potential harm.

* * *

September 18, 2000 – U.S.S. _Harry S. Truman_ , CVN–75, Antarctic Remnants

The _Truman_ was approaching the area where Antarctica used to be, and her Captain, Michael Trudeau, was looking out the windows of the bridge in complete shock. "What the fuck happened here. The sea is as red as blood, and there is nothing left of the landmass." The Captain took off his hat and continued to look out the window, quite solemnly. "Smith! Launch the Helicopters and look for anything that may indicate survivors! Also launch a CAP to protect the fleet, have all other fighters prepped for any inbound threats and keep all other vessels on high alert status!"

"Aye, aye sir! Flight control, bridge, launch the helicopters to begin SAR operations, and eight Tomcats to patrol the fleet from any hostile threats. Have all other fighters ready to launch in case of attack." Commander Smith relayed.

" _Copy that bridge._ " Said the Air Officer. " _Launching will commence immediately, as will the armament of all other fighters._ "

Commander Smith then switched to a secured channel. "This is a message from Captain, all ships are to remain on high alert with CIWS armed to intercept any incoming ordinance." Commander Smith turned off the comm system and went to the captain "All orders have been relayed, sir."

"Very good, Commander." The Captain sighed. "I hope there are some survivors out there, otherwise this is an awful waste of resources."

"Quite so sir." The Commander replied.

After several hours, and a few refuelings later, one of the Helicopters, saw something in the water. " _Lone Warrior, this is SAR 3, we have spotted a metal cylinder in the water, should we dispatch rescue divers?_ " The pilot asked.

"This is Lone Warrior, do not dispatch rescue divers, hold your position and we will recover the object with a V–22." The Air Boss replied.

"Copy that, we are holding position." SAR 3 replied.

A few minutes later the tilt rotor aircraft sent out to recover the object could be heard in the distance, a capture net slung underneath it, the Osprey lowered the net into the water and positioned it under the object and lifted it gently from the water. "Object capture, returning to base." The capsule was safely slung under the aircraft, and was brought to the carrier and gently put down the object. It had sustained severe burn damage and had several dents. Faded blue lettering that said "Link Tube Mk. II" was on the side. The main hatch would not open, and could not be pried off, however, the emergency hatch on the side, that featured butterfly handles, took some time to pry open due to the warping from what must have been a fairly powerful explosion. Inside the tube was dark, and smelled of blood. The crew who opened the tube shown a flashlight inside to see a young girl with passed out in a seat, covered in blood. "MEDIC!"

In sick bay, the girl was found to be barely alive, with a severe injury to her chest, running diagonally between her breasts. It was stitched up as well as it could be and covered in antiseptic gel to keep the infection away. Her other lacerations were tended to as well, and were not that serious. "She's lucky to be alive." The doctors kept saying. They were now waiting for the lists of individuals who had been present in Antarctica at the time of the explosion. Only one person matched the description of who was unconscious in the sick bay, a young girl, and daughter of the head of the Katsuragi expedition, Misato Katsuragi.

Misato awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling. She looked around and didn't understand where she was. A man standing nearby noticed she was awake. "Doctor, the girl, she's conscious!"

The doctor rushed over to see Misato awake. "Ms. Katsuragi, I'm Doctor Green, how are you feeling?"

Misato didn't respond, her eyes were lost in what some call the 1,000 yard stare, lost in the sad and painful memories of the past. Only one memory playing out in her head, the experiment, her father carrying her to the Link Tube, and the great Being of Light, Adam.

Misato felt around her neck absentmindedly for what her father had left her, the Greek style cross he placed around her neck, and it wasn't there. Misato began to freak out, she frantically began to search for what was missing, and saw it on the table next to her. She grabbed it and placed it around her neck. "Ms. Katsuragi, you can't wear that at the moment, I'm sorry." Dr. Green reached out to take the cross off of her, but Misato reacted badly, and screamed as loud as she could. The doctor took his hand away from the cross, and she immediately calmed back down, and continued to stare blankly at the wall.

The Captain had come down to see the survivor they had brought aboard, but was directed to see the doctor instead. "Doctor, why am I speaking with you and not the girl?"

"It appears that she's still in shock from what happened. She has been mute since she came to, other than a violent scream when I tried to take the cross off her neck." Dr. Green said. "Not that we can blame her, any combat we've ever seen is nothing compared to the Armageddon she must have witnessed that left the South Pole like…" He motioned out the porthole. "…this."

"Very true, doctor, very true." The Captain said looking over at Misato. "So she's got PTSD, then. Poor kid, can you have your report ready in the next few days?"

"Yes, sir. But why so soon? It'll take much longer to get to Japan than a few days." Dr. Green asked.

"No, the U.N. is sending an aircraft to pick her up from here and bring her back home. One of their subcommittees is handling it. A long range transport will be meeting us on our steam back to U.S. territory, then we transfer the girl to them. We haven't found any other survivors so we've been ordered back home for defense." The Captain said.

"Alright sir, I just wish we could help this girl out instead of dumping her off on someone else." Dr. Green said sadly as he looked over at the young girl sitting quietly on her bed.

"Doctor, it's a new world out there." The Captain mimicked the motioning he'd gotten earlier from the Doctor. "It's a brand new and deadly world out there, humanitarian problems are no longer solely the problem of the United States of America, it's time for the countries of the world to sink or swim without big brother Uncle Sam to protect them. So, she, as a Japanese national is not our problem anymore, Doctor, and that's something you'll have to, unfortunately, get used to."

* * *

September 20, 2000 – Airspace over Tokyo, Japan

Fighter engines had a howlin' roar. A flight of JASDF F–15J's were moving to intercept several enemy aircraft heading straight for Tokyo. The lead plane, callsign _Shinigami_ , with the name "Yui" painted on the side, and a chibi anime caricature of the namesake next to the name, had one Colonel Shinji Ikari thinking back to the briefing he'd given those under his command a short time ago.

The pilots under his command clamored into the briefing room, spouting anger at being pulled from their assignment of disaster relief near the coast, where survivors were still being pulled from ruins of coastal cities and towns

"Colonel, what the fuck is going on?" One of the pilots in the briefing room, Shinji's second–in–command, _Sakura no hana_ asked. "We were called back from relief duty on the coast? It had better be important."

"It is…" Shinji replied. "Well, kiddos, it looks like WWIII is on our fucking doorstep, and there's a nice nuke with Tokyo's name on it." Shinji replied, indicating to the pilots to take a seat. "So, those fucking Chinese assholes have about 40–odd fighters escorting 3–5 bombers." Colonel Shinji Ikari said to his squadron. "Due to the EM interference from whatever the fuck happened in Antarctica, we have sketchy information at best." Shinji turned on a projector, which displayed a map of the airspace around all of Japan, with lines drawn in different colors. "Now, we have 24 planes ready and waiting for us to go and intercept them. The U.S. won't be of any help for the moment, they cleared the fuck out right after those fuck heads on the Indian peninsula started nuking the fuck out of each other. So, we're on our own." Shinji smiled manically. "Now, the plan is simple, we're going to intercept these assholes and blow them out of the sky before they make it to good ol' Tokyo City." Shinji changed slides to a listing of the pilots in the room. "I will lead 4 planes to take out the bombers, while the rest of you lumps will be engaging the fighters. Active guided missiles will be loaded on as passive guidance will be of no use with the interference. Your Gatling Guns will also have additional ammo in a pod mounted on the underbelly of your planes for increased dogfighting ability. God knows we may need it." Shinji turned off the projector. "Now let's go out there, and defend the pride of Japan!"

"Yeah, let's go kill those motherfuckers!" Yelled _Sakura no hana's_ wingman _asashin_ , and the rest of the pilots all shouted in agreement.

"Doesn't it seem ironic that we're about to get nuked, again?" _Sakura no hana_ said rolling his eyes. "What the fuck did we do to China anyway?"

"Really, ever heard of Unit 731 or the Second Sino–Japanese War? Well do you remember reading anything about those in school, or were you too busy rubbing one out during class." Retorted crack pilot and Shinji's other wingman, _sutabakku_. "And, no, none of the rest see the irony of Japan about to get nuked a _third_ time."

Shinji, nonplused by the exchange his pilots had just had continued on. "Well, then drop your cocks, and grab your other favorite joystick, we have some assholes to wipe out."

Shinji was interrupted however by the few female pilots in room, and senior among them was crack pilot, _sutabakku_. "Hey, boss, for those of us lacking actual "cocks," what should we drop instead, our tampons?" She said coyly, and with a wide smirk. "Or maybe a maxi pad will suffice?"

Shinji, who was expecting something like this after he had finished speaking, retorted in kind. "Well, I know you guys can't drop yours, but maybe dry off your hand so you can actually grip the joystick." Shinji replied to the smirks of his female pilots. "Pre–flight is in 20, wheels up is in 35. Dismissed!" Shinji said as the other pilots jumped and saluted. Shinji returned the salute and went to his office and closed the door. 'Fuck me, this going to be tough, maybe impossible. 40+ versus 24 is hard, not to mention how many bombers they may have.' He looked at the picture on his desk of his plane with him, and the plane's namesake, his sister, Yui, standing in front of it. Yui was smiling widely, and had been so happy to visit her _very_ important brother on the base. She was even more excited that she got to see his plane with the chibi anime caricature of her drawn on it. 'I should call her, even if it's against regulations, if I die, they can't do much about it anyway.'

He picked up his phone and dialed Yui's house, the line was down. "Fuck! Maybe I'll try her office, those lines should be intact."

He tried her office at the Artificial Evolution Laboratory, and it rang, however, she didn't pick up, but it at least went to voicemail. "Hey, sis, guess who? I guess you're not in your office right now, I hope you're ok though. I know it's been a fucked up week." Shinji chuckled. "Oh, sorry, I know you hate when I swear. Uh… listen, about that promise I made, way back when, about not doing anything dangerous?" Shinji sighed. "I have to break that promise, sis. I have a mission that'll probably be a one way deal, I can't give you more details than that, but I just want you to know how much I love you." He sighed deeply again. "I know we haven't seen much of each other recently, and I just want to tell you all this in case I bite the big one. I also have some good news for ya, to balance out the shit I'm letting out. I fell in love, but it's one of my subordinates, her name's Ayumi, she smart, pretty, and damn good in the cockpit. I think she'd be a better flight instructor though, so if we make it through this, I think I'll have her transferred and maybe we can start dating without it being against regulations. I don't know, I haven't really talked to her about it at all, I haven't even told her how I feel…" Shinji got lost in his thoughts on the matter, but slapped himself back to reality. "Sorry to get off track sis, now what did I want to say? Oh, right. Now, I know you're married to that Gendo fellow now, and I just want to say that I think he's a nice guy. I heard he made it back from that expedition in Antarctica in one piece, so I'm glad for that, because if I'm gone, then at least you'll have someone who can take care of you." Shinji teared up a bit, but persevered through the rest of his message. "I know I'm sounding a little sappy right now, but I'm worried I won't make it. I really am, but I had to get this all off my chest, so I just didn't want to end things without calling you. I don't want you to feel guilty about my death like you do about your cute friend's death. Anyway, please don't cry when you hear this message, because I don't like when you cry. Just remember that whatever happens to me, I'll always love you, sis. Sayonara amai imōto, sewa o shimasu." Shinji hung up the phone and let the tears that had been welling in his eyes for some time. "Goddamn it, why am I crying?"

Back in his plane, Shinji was getting a contact alarm on his radar. "What the… 60 fighters, and… 10 bombers? How the fuck could they muster all of that?" Shinji switched on his comm lines to the other planes. "Alright ladies and gents, this is _Shinigami_ I have one final order to give you. Due to the massive number of enemy hostiles, the government has given permission to use a tactic not permitted since the ending stages of World War II. In the event you have no ammo left, and there are still bombers in the air, you have the authority to use Kamikaze attacks against them."

There was stunned silence from those under his command, however, his own wingman _Sakura no hana_ replied. "We must be pretty fucked if we're allowed to crash into the other planes." He chuckled. "I guess we have no option but to take them out before we run out of ammo then."

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other." Shinji replied. " _Sakura no hana_ , _asashin_ , _sutabakku_ form up on me, our target is the bombers, everyone else, find a few fighters and pick them off as quickly as you can." Shinji laughed. "Now let's go out and be heroes."

The fighters broke off and swarmed towards the advancing J–11 fighters and H–6 bombers, engines blaring at full speed. Shinji got on an intercept course on one of the bombers, and a tone lock issued from the radar, showing he'd locked onto one of the bombers, "Fox 3!" and fired a missile at it. The missile impacted and took off the left wing of the bomber, sending it careening towards the water. "Got the fucker!" Shinji exclaimed. "Nine to go." Shinji's fighter veered off, followed by his three wingmen to intercept another bomber. Meanwhile, the rest of the squadron was having trouble. Being outnumbered 3–to–1, meant the odds were not good to combat the Chinese air forces. While Shinji's squadron had taken out 9 enemy fighters, they had lost 4 for their efforts. Missiles and bullets were flying everywhere, turning the sky near and above Tokyo into a shooting gallery.

Shinji had now split his bomber killers into two groups, himself and _sutabakku_ in one group, and _Sakura no hana_ , and _asashin_ in the other, to spread out the bomber killing abilities of his group. _Asashin_ moved into position behind bomber number 2 and began to fire his Gatling gun into its tail and engines to send it to the ocean below while _Sakura no hana_ engaged two enemy escort fighters and took them out with gusto.

While _sutabakku_ took out bomber number 3 with a fantastic missile strike to its fuel tanks, causing it to explode in a fireball that Hollywood would drool over. Shinji took the support position against the escort fighter, and engaged in a dogfight, rolling across the sky at high speed, he could hear the metal of his aircraft straining to keep up with his maneuvers. He got in behind the poor bastard in front of him and truly showed them why he was named _Shinigami_. "Come on you fucker, try and get away from my guns." He opened fire with a few small bursts, and disabled the engines and damaged the right wing of the enemy fighter, sending it careening into bomber number 4. "Yeah, eat that, you pieces of shit." Shinji said, glad the threat was beginning to dwindle. "I'm still seeing 6 bombers and 37 fighters, with 15 of our own fighters still in the fight." Shinji sighed, there were still a lot of guys left to take out. "Alright, I have a plan, all remaining fighters, engage the enemy bombers as your primary target, and ignore the escort fighters. _Sakura no hana_ , _asashin_ , _sutabakku_ split up and engage any enemy that you see. Stay frosty everyone."

"Boss, what are you going to be doing." _Sutabakku_ asked.

"Earning my callsign once again." Shinji said with a grin on his face, and with that he pushed his engines into afterburner and shot off towards the enemy fighters like a scene from an Ace Combat game. Shinji shut off the audible buzzers of his radar and his comm systems, and focused his sights on the cockpits of the enemy fighters. He fired short bursts at the cockpits of any fighter he crossed paths with, killing the pilot or destroying the controls, taking the enemy fighters out of the battle, in a single pass, he killed eight enemy pilots, while conserving ammo to use against more enemy combatants. "29 to go, you fucks." Shinji moved his plane at its limits in a tight wingover maneuver, and turned back to engage the enemy fighters. "Stay away from my pilots!" Shinji shouted as he continued to push his fighter to the limit and keep more of his men from dying. 'A pyrrhic victory won't mean a fucking thing. We have to win, without being killed off by these crazy bastards.' He thought as he approached another few enemy fighters. However he was a few moments too late. He watched as he saw four of his men get shot down by multiple missiles. Enraged, Shinji roared and fired his gun at them and took down six in flurry of bullets. "Bring it on you bastards! 23 to go!" Shinji checked his radar to see how many bombers and his own men were left in the air. "9 including me, and still 5 bombers to go." Shinji looked out in front of him and saw several more of his men were being swarmed by enemy fighters. "There are just too many of them, and I don't have enough time to intercept." Shinji watched as his men cried out for help, and only _asashin_ came to help those in need.

"Hold on guys, I'm right on their tails." _Asashin_ cried out. "I'll get these fuckers off your backs." He fired the rest of his missiles and used the last of his bullets to save 1 of the 5 who were targeted. "I was too late…" _Asashin_ took out 7 fighters, and now knowing he was out of ammo, turned his plane toward the nearest bomber and pushed the throttle to maximum "Sir, I'm sorry, I have to use that last option you gave us…"

"NOOOOOO!" Shinji's scream went unanswered as he watched as one of his good friends flew himself into bomber number 6. "BASTARDS!" Shinji knew there were 3 bombers, 16 fighters, and only 4 defenders including himself left to fight. 'We don't have much of a chance.' He thought. Shinji turned his plane and headed for a group of fighters and a bomber. "Time for some revenge." His plane shrieked as he approached the six fighters and the bomber. He armed 3 of his remaining missiles and launched them, targeting the bomber and the fighters. Two missiles exploded above the one the fighters, as it was turning causing it to break apart and because the enemies were flying so close together, they were shredded by this plane braking apart, sending 4 more enemy fighters to watery graves, and bomber number 7 took the missile hit on its left wing, causing the engines there to flame out and caused a fire to backdraft into the fuel tank, making the thing burst into flames. It kept flying forwards for a bit before it exploded, sending its intact nuclear bomb to the ocean away from Tokyo. Its right wingtip flew off taking out one of the remaining fighters in Shinji's sights, slicing it down the middle and bisecting the plane before it too went up in a ball of flames. Shinji rolled over to the right to engage the now lone enemy and fired his Gatling gun in two short bursts, killing the pilot, and removing one of its tail fins, and sending it into a flat spin all the way down to the coast, where a small fireball erupted on impact. "10 fighters to go."

The next sight Shinji saw was one of the remaining defenders go up in blast of fire and smoke, after being swarmed by 4 enemy fighters. _Sutabakku_ was hot on those asshole's tails, taking out all four in one swift motion with his Gatling gun. However, their disintegrating planes sent lots of shrapnel behind them, which tore into _sutabakku's_ F–15J, damaging his hydraulics and engines, leaving her in a dead plane. "Sir, I'm sorry, I have to eject." _Sutabakku_ said. "Sorry to leave you with clean up duty _Shinigami_ , _Sakura no hana_ , but this bird has had it." _Sutabakku_ pulled the ejection handle, but nothing happened, no canopy removal, no seat rockets firing. "Oh shit, ejection failed…"

"Hold on _sutabakku_ , can you bail out manually?" Shinji asked, now watching in horror as the woman he loved was about to eat it, as an enemy plane saw the damaged fighter and was moving to intercept. Shinji, throwing caution heavily to the wind, pushed his throttle once again to full, to try and take out the enemy before it could take out _sutabakku_. "Ayumi hold on, I'm coming to save you… because I… because I love you." Shinji cried out.

"You have the best timing, as always Shinji." _Sutabakku_ said, laughing. "I love you too, you dumbass, but I guess this is goodbye…" The rest of the transmission from _sutabakku_ was just static, as Shinji had been too late. As Shinji fired a missile at the enemy plane, it fired one at _sutabakku_ , and simultaneously the hunted and the hunter were shot down.

"5 to go…" Shinji was unable to handle this particular loss, due to the fact he was heavily vested in her survival. He was simply in shock, and within moments that shock became the worst kind of rage anyone would ever see, the kind of rage that boils up whenever someone has nothing left to lose. "I'll kill you… I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He roared, moving towards one of the remaining three bombers, this one without escort. Without thinking, Shinji fired all his remaining missiles into bomber number 8, and blew it wholly out of the sky, and he broke left as it exploded, avoiding any shrapnel and debris from the floundering aircraft.

 _Sakura no hana_ however was engaged with three fighters and bomber number 9. He was out of missiles, could hear his commanding officer's cries of sorrow, and was low on ammo. 'What a fucked up day.' He thought, as he maneuvered behind one of the fighters, and fired a short burst at its engine cowling, causing it to flame out and another burst at its right wing, causing fuel to ignite, and taking the enemy plane out of action. He maneuvered above the second enemy fighter, and fired directly at the cockpit, and making a red streak emanate from the cockpit. The third fighter was proving far more elusive, and did not want to be hit. "Come on you shithead, let's dance." _Sakura no hana_ said trying to bring the enemy in for a clear shot. _Sakura no hana_ feinted right and then moved hard to left and down, which caused the enemy to go down and to the left, because they only saw him move to the right. The enemy had maneuvered right into _Sakura no hana's_ kill zone. "Gotcha, fucker!" Three short bursts later, the enemy aircraft was plummeting towards the ground, and crashed into a hillside below the fight. Now he maneuvered into position above, behind and on the left of the bomber number 9, and pulled his trigger, however, nothing happened. "Fuck me sideways, I'm out of ammo!" He decided on his final plan of attack and moved his fighter to intercept the front of the enemy bomber. "Hey, boss, sorry to lay this on you too, but I guess I didn't take out those bombers before I ran out ammo. My bad." _Sakura no hana_ said as he plowed his plane into the leading edge of the enemy bomber's right wing, breaking it off and causing it to fragment and explode, and taking with it the last man Shinji had left to back him up.

"Goddamnit all!" Shinji yelled. "One bomber and two fighters to go…" Shinji was now all alone, without missiles, and with probably not a lot of ammo left, and only 5 minutes before the enemy bomber was in range to nuke Tokyo. "I have to get rid of those fighters, otherwise I'll never be able to get a clear shot at the bomber." Shinji was in so much shock from the fact that all of his friends were dead, and that he had lost the woman he loved, his emotions simply gave out. He had become a broken man, and became detached from reality. But with that, he no longer feared death.

His radar pinged, showing the two remaining fighters were on his tail, one directly behind him, and one offset and to the right of his tail. Shinji decided he could push his plane to the limit and performed a Kulbit, a tight loop no longer in diameter than his aircraft, and a maneuver which his aircraft technically can't even perform. He pulled it off anyway, hitting the airbrake and pulling hard on the controls, and extending the flaps with alarms about exceeding his wing load limits, and almost blacking out from the strain (not to mention almost ripping his aircraft apart), but he was now behind his pursuer's wingman and fired. He took off the fighter's tail fins and right aileron. The enemy began to roll uncontrollably until it ripped apart from the strain, and was no longer a threat. "One to go."

The second fighter realizing what had happened, moved as quickly as it could to maneuver around behind the now slowed aircraft Shinji was in. Shinji hit the throttle, and heard the airframe around him creak and strain. "Hold together, Yui, I still need your help here… Tokyo needs your help." He said quietly focusing on the fighter behind him. He let it get in close, and wanted the fighter lined up behind him. He increased his altitude as well, because what he was about to do would need it. When the enemy was in position, he once again slammed on the airbrakes, and pulled out every flap he had, and pulled up hard while lowering his thrust output. He was performing Pugachev's Cobra, which brought aircraft just past a vertical position, and he had slowed down so much the enemy perusing him flew directly over Shinji's nose because Shinji had lost some altitude with the maneuver. Shinji's aircraft screamed in defiance as its airframe was pushed beyond its structural limits, but held together, just barely. Taking his chance Shinji fired directly at the underbelly of his pursuer with impeccable timing, causing critical damage to the avionics, cockpit, engine intakes, wing roots, and engines themselves, causing the plane to begin to smoke, and sending it down to the ground below, with a fiery crash. "Just one bomber, and then this mission is fucking over." Shinji said to no one in particular.

He lined up behind the bomber and fired the remaining ammo he had in his Gatling at the enemy, taking out its engines, damaging its wings, and causing it to look like a phoenix as the bomber was engulfed in flames. However, even in its death throes, the bomber was able to open its bomb bay doors and drop its payload, a single, large, nuclear bomb. The bomber then, after completing its mission, broke apart and headed for what would become a nuclear wasteland.

The nuke exploded just north of Tokyo Tower, and blew apart with an explosive force of 240 times the strength of the bomb dropped on Nagasaki, and it wiped out the city, turning it in an uninhabitable area. Shinji was flying relatively low, and could not pull up in time to avoid the shockwave from the bomb, or the EMP that emanated from its detonation. His plane was disabled, and damaged, and left to spin uncontrollably as it broke apart around its pilot. "I'm sorry, Yui." He said as he knew his death was close. "I guess I won't make it back to let you know I'm ok, but I'm glad I called you before I left." He smiled while looking up and closing his eyes. "Ayumi, I'll be seeing you soon." What was left of his plane exploded on impact with the ground, killing Colonel Shinji Ikari, and ending the battle of Tokyo once and for all.

It was no victory, or loss, it was simply a tragedy.

* * *

October 31, 2000 – Battles have been raging around the world since Tokyo was nuked, and the U.S. found that it had been wrong to leave Japan undefended with only a defense force for protection. The U.S. moved the U.S.S. Enterprise and her Carrier Strike group into position to protect Japan from any other hostile threats and also to retaliate against China for the unprovoked revenge attack for acts committed during WWII.

The U.S. had been well insulated due to its military might, and Russia was in the same position. The two Cold War enemies had come to an agreement that would keep them from fighting each other, and also to protect each other from any attacks by other nations.

On this date, the U.S. led a massive air raid on China with the support of Russia and the JSDF in retaliation for the death and destruction caused the month before by the nuclear bombing of Tokyo. The air raid was comprised of what planes were available and totally decimated China's military, industrial, and political might, leaving the nation weakened and not in a good position.

The remnants of the government in China protested that the U.S. had nuked japan twice in 1945, and had no right to judge others. Russia countered that the U.S. did that in a time of war to force a surrender, and it was not unprovoked. The U.N. did not have an opinion either way, but was glad the U.S. and Russia didn't nuke China in response. China was then faced with another threat, the Republic of China, also known as Taiwan.

Meanwhile in the Middle East with the attack on China underway, Israel finally saw its chance to get rid of its enemies once and for all, and in a massive show of force, declared war on several states, had its military invade and purge all of the Palestinian lands inside Israel's historic borders and reclaim them permanently for Israel. They also launched a massive strike of nuclear warheads at every Middle Eastern country within their reach, wiping the governments (and majority of the people) of Lebanon, Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan, and Syria off the map, turning a large swath of inhospitable land into an uninhabited wasteland. In the space of 20 hours, Israel rained death on those who had been poised to destroy them for decades, and secured their safety for a long time to come. This would be named in the media the One Day War, or the One Sided War, considering Israel suffered no casualties during the short duration of the war.

* * *

November 14, 2000 – In the few weeks since China was decimated by air raids that leveled the industrialized areas of the country, the Republic of China successfully invaded and defeated the communist regime, and took back the power they had lost in the civil war after WWII. The Republic of China on Taiwan once again became the Republic of China, and the People's Republic of China ceased to exist.

Also in that part of the world, more communist forces were defeats after an invasion by Russian, U.S., and South Korean troops into North Korea. Pyongyang was taken in 36 hours, and the rest of the country fell within days of the invasion after their leader had reportedly died defending the capital from the coalition forces.

Greece and Italy had been in a state of open war for months, and the battle was coming to a head on this day, with bombing campaigns that had leveled both countries, a final battle in the Ionian Sea between the remainder of the air forces and navy of both countries left completely decimated, and no longer of any threat to anybody else.

The world as a whole is continuing its spin into decay and ruin. Disease and famine are running rampant, with minimal resources to combat them, as much of the world's food was destroyed in the disaster, and doctors are scares and spread thin, while war and death plague all the peoples of Earth, as conflicts escalate and countries still able to fight engage in a war with no real purpose. The Four Horseman ride free.

* * *

December 25, 2000 – The U.N. was beginning to regain control in world politics. After the tsunami wiped out many nations, and India and Pakistan's nuclear brawl, after the defeat of the people's Republic of China, the U.S. and Russia becoming allies, Italy and Greece fighting to what could be called an all–around loss for both countries, battles between the U.K. and France, and the forced subjugation of Ireland to U.K. rule, there were fewer countries to be concerned about, and with the two superpowers of the world working together to try and regain order, the U.N. could begin to function again as an international peacekeeper. Bu the U.N. also wanted more, the power to be able to direct governments and control a military allowed to fight against threats to the planet. Legislation began to be drafted by the U.N. to dictate this when peace was once again restored.

Also on this day, a discovery was made in a lab in Germany quite by accident. By using a certain compound codenamed LCL, one could turn a nuclear weapon into an even more destructive weapon, without any radioactive fallout. This important discovery was made by a young scientist by the name of Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, and she decided to name her discovery Nuclear Nullified or N2 to denote that it was still a nuclear weapon, but did not have dangerous fallout from use. Larger countries that heard of the discovery wanted to begin to convert their existing stockpiles of nuclear warheads into the N2 format.

* * *

February 14, 2001 – One word: Peace. On board the ship stationed near Japan for protection there was a very large delegation. The reason for this delegation was to sign a treaty ending the hostilities around the world. The countries that still existed and other territories that wished for protection were all on the deck of the world's first nuclear aircraft carrier, the U.S.S. Enterprise, CVN–65. On the deck was a table that held the signatory page that everyone had to pass to sign they agreed to the terms and conditions in the treaty. The full document was sent to all the governments of the world, whether they were interested or not. A short version with summary headings was next to the signatory document and read as follows:

_Valentine Ceasefire Accords  
_ _Treaty for the Cessation of War on Earth_

_Article I:  
_ _This treaty, when signed is to bind the signatory to cease all aggressions against any  
_ _other signatory country or territory._

_Article II:  
_ _All signatories of this Treaty approve to allow binding international laws to be ratified  
_ _by the United Nations and to give funding to the United nations per your country or  
_ _territory's percentage of world population._

_Article III:  
_ _All signatories of this Treaty approve to give up control of the majority of their military  
_ _forces to United Nations control to create a new world military force. All nations and  
_ _territories that are signatories on this Treaty are allowed to keep and maintain their  
_ _own militaries (all branches) at reduced levels as designated in the full Treaty document._

_Article IV:  
_ _The maintaining of standard nuclear warheads is now strictly prohibited. With the  
_ _discovery of the Nuclear Nullified (N2) technology, all signatories must convert existing  
_ _stockpiles, and create any new weaponry using the N2 technology._

_Article V:  
_ _All signatories of this Treaty are entitled to call upon the U.N. military force to augment  
_ _their own forces as needed and prescribed in the full Treaty document._

_Article VI:  
_ _All signatories hereby are required to have a staff of no less than 7 and no more than 30  
_ _assigned to the U.N. at all times._

_Article VII:  
_ _All signatories are requires to ratify this treaty and all other U.N. resolutions into law  
_ _as per Article II._

_Article VIII:  
_ _In accordance with terms works out in the United Nations General Resolution 45877,  
_ _this treaty is authorized for signature by a unanimous vote of the U.N. General  
_ _Assembly._

_Article IX:  
_ _This Treaty has an effective date of Wednesday February 14, 2001, 12:00 UTC._

_Article X:  
_ _By signing this treaty you, as the designated signatory of your country or territory,  
_ _acknowledge the contents of this treaty are understood and accepted by the country or  
_ _territory you represent, and are binding upon signature._

The treaty was signed by all but one country left in the world, Spain, as it did not want to give up its military. However with the other delegates in attendance, and in particular the German Ambassador, Keel Lorenz was instrumental in convincing the man representing Spain, and the rest of the Spanish delegation to sign the treaty. With Spain having signed (after a lot of convincing) the world was once again at peace, however, it was no longer in control of its own destiny.

* * *

February 25, 2001 – Geofront–01, Hakone, Japan

After the massive cataclysmic events emanating from Antarctica, and the wars that followed, more effort was put into the construction of the Geofront. The six kilometer diameter circular chamber that tapered up to a two kilometer wide hole (which itself was at least 200 meter deep) in the ceiling 900 meters above the floor. The ground at the bottom was still only raw earth, however, there were plans to plant a forest, grass, and create an underground lake to compliment the new facility. Excess dirt was shifted to the south side and turned into crude hills rather than transporting it out of the hole it fell into. They too were to be planted with trees and grass.

Gendo was standing over what was to become the Gehirn Research Institute. Its pyramid frame had begun to be laid out, and its sub–subterranean chambers were being dug out to begin construction on a massive facility in and under the Geofront. However, unknown to the majority of the staff assigned to this job, they were looking for something else, the other beast that fought Adam from the apocrypha, Lilith. There were only two who knew what they were actually looking for, Gendo Ikari and Naoko Akagi.

They had been digging for months, ever since the Great Calamity, deep within the Geofront floor, towards the center of the Black Moon. Today, Gendo was on duty, which he did regret slightly considering his wonderful wife was pregnant with their child. Gendo approached one of the workers. "How is the digging progressing?"

"We're 2 klicks below the Geofront floor." The worker responded. "We're going slowly in case we run into any large objects, as ordered."

"Excellent, please continue." Gendo said as he went back up to the observation post to relax, and wait patiently for his shift to end. So he sat back in the chair and waited patiently. He hated waiting, and because whenever he was home he tended gingerly to Yui's requests, he had rarely gotten any sleep. So, being as bored as he was, he fell asleep in the chair.

Several hours later, Gendo was awoken by shouting coming from the intercom on the desk " _…you there Ikari?_ " Was what Gendo woke up to. " _Ikari, I repeat, we've found something. We're not sure what it is, but its here._ "

Gendo came out of his drowsy haze immediately upon hear they had found something 'We've found you.' He thought happily. "I'll be right down, cease all digging operations." He got up and rushed to the spot where they had uncovered a blank, white head, with no discernable features other than what looked like ears. Gendo stood proudly over the find and spoke very quietly. "Hello Lilith."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

I also do not own the rights to the opening narration of Fallout, but I used them to set the tone anyway, because talking about cataclysmic wars with that intro kinda makes sense. (I also hope you imagined Ron Perlman's voice when you read that too.)

I did something different with this chapter by merging news–like clippings and actual dialogue, along with the first battle of this entire story (I know it's not an EVA battle, but a dogfight over Tokyo isn't too bad) so I hope you enjoyed it and all Shinji senior's foul language. I know the battle was long, but I wanted to make sure I covered everything, and I do hope I didn't ramble too much.

For the events of what I termed WWIII, I took what was known of the timeline from the show and manga (and other sources, like evageeks) and created a plausible history based on what was shown. I also added in the events of finding Misato, because I always wondered when exactly she was rescued, and if her isolation in the Dead Sea was what led her to be a mute for two whole years.

Shinji's last line in his message is "Goodbye sweet sister, take care." I also used some more Japanese to do the callsigns of Shinji's three buddies, and his own callsign. Clearly, I named Shinji the "God of Death" while I gave his wingmen the names "cherry blossom," (cause it sounded cool) "assassin," (because it was sardonic) and "Starbuck" respectively. I used the callsign Starbuck as an homage to Battlestar Galactica, as well as making Starbuck a girl. Shinji senior's love interest being Starbuck was well, to make the story a little more interesting and emotional (at least I hope it does), and her death was made to have a larger impact on Shinji's state of mind during the battle, before his own untimely death at the hands of an Electromagnetic Pulse. I also wanted Shinji to have an epic battle scene set during what I refer to as WWIII, and wanted him to have something of an "Asuka MP EVA" moment, before I killed him off.

Also, the ship that recovers Misato, the U.S.S. _Harry S. Truman_ is the vessel that is rechristened the U.N.V. _Over the Rainbow_ after the Valentine Treaty is signed and ratified. The same ship (and captain) will be the ones escorting young Asuka Langley Soryu to Japan, and where Misato will revisit the vessel (15 years later) with Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke to pick up the plucky red–head.

So now we've seen the Second Angel, or at least her discovery anyway, at which Gendo was present (and internally gloating). The next two chapters will deal with the origins of Ritsuko and my personal favorite adult in this series, Ryoji Kaji. Ritsuko's will build on her mother's origins from way back when (seeing as they are so similar), and Kaji's will be both pre and post Second Impact, and will take some info from the manga and expand on it.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	6. Living in the Shadows

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode II: Attack of the Seeds

* * *

Chapter 6 – Living in the Shadows  
1991 – Hyogo, Japan

Ritsuko Akagi was still nursing her sore face from a fight she had with her mother earlier that day. It still felt a little swollen, and she could occasionally taste blood in her mouth. Her mother had hit her quite hard, and it was Ritsuko's opinion that she didn't quite deserve to be hit so hard, or even hit at all. 'My mother's not really a mother, I don't think she ever wanted to be one either.' Ritsuko thought as she remembered the events of earlier in the day.

_**Flashback** _

_**"How do you think I feel, having to go to all your stupid lectures? I don't want to go to another stupid lecture. I don't want to go to Kyoto, I'd rather be at home studying things I like to study!" Was young Ritsuko's heated response to her mother's pleas. Arguments like this had been common since she could talk coherently, and seeing as she was a genius, she spoke very much like an adult, and sometimes came off like she didn't care about anyone, cold and heartless, as her grandmother had described it, her mother especially disliked this behavior, as it reflected badly on her as a mother. Ritsuko also had a flair for sarcasm, even at the tender age of six, and didn't hold back when she was arguing with her mother.** _

_**"Why don't you go find another 'uncle' for me then, maybe he could babysit me in between all your 'research,' then I wouldn't be stuck going with you!" Ritsuko yelled back.** _

_**SLAP** _

_**"How dare you talk to me that way, I AM YOUR MOTHER!" Naoko roared, she had left a bright red mark on Ritsuko's face where her hand had impacted, and blood was coming out of the corner of Ritsuko's mouth, Naoko had hit her so hard, she cut the inside of Ritsuko's cheek against her teeth.** _

_**"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you? Parents shouldn't treat kids this way!" Ritsuko said with tears in her eyes, trying to restrain herself from crying and giving her mother the satisfaction. "I HATE YOU!" Ritsuko yelled, and ran toward her room, but she was grabbed roughly by the arm and spun around by her mother.** _

_**"I don't care what you think of me, you little brat, but you will be coming with me to the lecture, and you will sit in there quietly and act respectfully towards the people in that lecture hall, including me, or there will be hell to pay when we get back home.** **Do you understand?"**_

_**End Flashback** _

After thinking back, Ritsuko rubbed the spot on her arm where her mother had grabbed it. Her mother had squeezed it quite hard, and now there was a deep purple bruise in the shape of her mother's hand that was tender to the touch. "I hate that woman, and I hate that she's my mother." Ritsuko said laying in her bed, trying to ignore the sounds of her mother having sex in the next room. Her grandmother was gone, meaning Ritsuko was at the mercy of her mother's moods (and lovers) until she got back. She hated when her grandmother left, because she felt defenseless. Ritsuko wasn't that tolerant of her mother to begin with, and her being a sarcastic child tended to make whatever outburst of hatred Ritsuko's mother was having focus in on her.

So in typical Naoko fashion, Ritsuko had been punished anyway when they got home, even after mother's shitty apology. She sent her to her room without any dinner to think about what she had said earlier in the day. "What a bitch, I acted polite, and didn't even roll my eyes during the lecture." Ritsuko said looking at her ceiling trying to relax. "I can't wait to get away from her."

* * *

February 14, 2001 – Nagano, Japan

It had been almost four years since Ritsuko's grandmother had had a massive fight with her mother and moved out of the house. The fight was over Ritsuko's wellbeing, something Naoko didn't really concern herself with all that much. Ritsuko, seeing the argument as her only chance to escape, followed her grandmother to where she was moving, to Nagano, up in the mountains. This had been quite a good decision. Even though her grandmother traveled a lot to visit other parts of the country, Ritsuko was fine on her own. 'I'm capable of taking care of myself.' Ritsuko kept thinking, and the alone time suited her personality.

Ritsuko had never been one to make friends easily, and liked being left alone. This was partly her mother's fault, as she had made Ritsuko think all human contact would be fraught with arguments and violence.

Now, she had rarely seen her mother in the time before the Great Calamity, maybe once every few months for a day or so, but since the tsunami and the wars started, Ritsuko hadn't seen or heard from her mother at all and assumed she was holed up in her lab, working on her great project, the MAGI System. 'The computer system designed with the human condition.' She thought sarcastically. Not even a phone call since that fateful day to check and see if her mother and daughter were alive. 'Figures, even when she should be a mother, or at least pretend to be a mother, and at least check to see that I haven't died or anything, she can't pull herself away from her work long enough to give a half a shit.' Ritsuko thought. 'Is she incapable of caring for others? Is that where I get that from?'

Ritsuko was now wandering through the streets to get home, which was made difficult by the fact that the city was vastly overcrowded with survivors following the Great Calamity. Being in a mountainous area of the country meant the rising ocean waters weren't a big issue to contend with, but the survivors seeking high ground were. They lived wherever they could fit. Unsurprisingly, even in this time of extreme crisis, many people were reluctant to let people into their homes, even though those from the flooded or decimated areas (especially the Old Tokyo suburbs) had nowhere else to go. 'It's not our problem they're homeless, they need to get themselves back on their feet.' Was Ritsuko's thought as she avoided the many people sitting in the streets, who were refugees from the flooded and destroyed areas that were now sitting below the new water level. 'Can't they go somewhere else?' She thought as she stepped around the people sitting in the streets.

After some very interesting navigating, Ritsuko finally arrived home, to an empty house. Her grandmother was out of the house again volunteering down in the disaster area, and helping who she could. 'My grandmother, the hypocrite. She might like to help others, but she won't let them into the house and give them shelter.' Ritsuko thought as she put the groceries away. 'Not that I'm complaining that those people aren't in the house, but my grandmother needs to stop acting like she's saving everyone.' Ritsuko scoffed, and went over to the cabinet to get some cat food for her new kitten.

Ritsuko had found the young kitten on the street a few weeks ago, covered in dirt, grime, and other unspeakable substances, and hiding in a garbage can near the supermarket. 'Oh, a cat, what's this poor thing doing out here.' Ritsuko took it home and cleaned it up, and found out it was a Tabby cat. Ritsuko and the cat bonded, unsurprisingly, as Ritsuko could trust the cat, and talked to her constantly, and the cat was glad to be rescued and cared for. Ritsuko had finally found someone to talk to (well more of a something, but you get the idea), she had finally found a friend. After opening the can of food and feeding the cat, Azuki, Ritsuko went to her room to relax.

The cat followed Ritsuko to her room and jumped on her bed, and curled up in Ritsuko's lap. "Azuki, what are doing up here?" Ritsuko said as she pet the cat. "Can I tell you something?"

"Nyan?"

"I miss my mother sometimes. I don't know why, she was never a very good mother, or a great person. And she never tried to protect me from anything that happened to me. She just didn't care, but I just wish I had my mother." Ritsuko said. "I know it doesn't make any sense, but I guess everyone wants their mother, no matter how awful they may be, I guess that's just human nature."

"Nyan." Azuki responded, nuzzling Ritsuko's hand.

"Well, I'm glad someone understands." Ritsuko quipped as she continued to pet Azuki "You know something else, she has never told me who my father is. I don't know why, but whenever I brought it up as a child, she would scream at me like I did something wrong. I want to know him too, or I guess, at least know who he is. I deserve at least that much, but seeing as my mother never talks to me, I guess I'll never find out."

"Nyan." Azuki now licked Ritsuko's hand.

"It's nice to have someone with me, even if you can't respond to anything I say." Ritsuko said, gently rubbing Azuki.

"Nyan!" Azuki purred.

"I do hope that one day my mother can tell me who he is, if she even knows who he is." Ritsuko said with a harsh tone to her voice. "You never know with her and men, she might have been with too many to know exactly who he is, especially considering I look so much like her." Ritsuko said, her voice tense. "I hate that I look like her, it's like an awful reminder that she's my mother."

"Nyan…" Azuki sounded somewhat concerned.

"I just hope I don't end up like her when I'm older." Ritsuko stated.

* * *

July 2003 – Tokyo–2

Now at age 18, Ritsuko was living in the new Capital of Japan, Tokyo–2. She was attending college at Tokyo–2 University. Ritsuko had stated a few months ago and was enjoying it very much. The city had just been completed, and with the new report about what had happened in Antarctica those few shorts years ago out, it was the consensus of the United Nations that a small meteorite, no larger than basketball struck the ice cap in Antarctica near Mt. Markham at approximately 95% the speed of light. For this reason the ice caps were melted and the team, the Katsuragi Expedition, investigating meteor activity around Mt. Markham were killed, save for one member whose identity was kept hidden to protect them from being harassed by the media.

Ritsuko thought this explanation was interesting, and would account for the lack of the warning before impact. Instead of calling it the Great Calamity, the report changed the name of the event to the Second Impact, referencing the fact that an asteroid had wiped out the dinosaurs, and reset life on Earth, the First Impact. The report also said that we as a species were lucky to have survived such a harrowing event.

Ritsuko however only read over the report out of simple curiosity, and also to see if her mother had participated in its conclusions, which it did not publically state. 'Figures, Gehirn couldn't even put its name on the actual report.' She thought.

Now that she was attending college after completing senior high school, Ritsuko was finding out, much to her chagrin, that she was quite a lot like her mother. She had taken up, not only computer engineering and bioengineering, but also looking into medical science for her bachelor's degrees, and eventual doctorate's. 'I can't believe we're that similar, our minds seem to be alike. But I can't be angry at the fact that this is what I'm good at.' She thought, cursing the mind her mother gave her.

However, because of her surname and what she was studying, and her mother's famous LAZARUS and EVE systems she was constantly being compared to her mother by her professors, and expected to make great strides in the fields she had chosen. 'I hate being compared to her and everything she has done! It's ridiculous, we're two separate people!' Ritsuko thought. 'Just because I'm her daughter, doesn't mean I'm like her!' This particular thought was a great sore spot to Ritsuko, because she still hated her mother, and didn't want to be anything like her. This was made harder considering that she had chosen fields of study that her mother had chosen and excelled in. 'Well, if they're going to keep comparing us, then I want to be better than my mother, so they can compare her to me!' she thought fiercely.

Ritsuko was on her way back from class. 'Ugh… another professor who only sees my mother's prodigy… that will be a wonderful class to deal with.' She thought sarcastically. 'Well, at least I only have that class once a week.' On the way to her dorm, Ritsuko decided to go and check her mail, and see if her grandmother had sent her anything. Come to find out there was only a single item in the mail, from her mother.

Ritsuko rushed back to her room to open the letter in relative seclusion.

_Dear Ritsuko,_

_I know it has been some time since we have talked. I have been meaning to contact you soon, but since Second Impact my work at the lab has become considerably more complicated than when we last spoke. I am currently working on several projects, the MAGI, Project E, a new project to deal with the after effects of Second Impact, and the HCP, a project to better adapt humans to the changing conditions on Earth._

_I wanted to write to you about something other than my work, however. I wanted to tell you about your father. I realize I should have done this when you were much younger, but, me being the poorly adept mother that I am, was unable to share this truth with you. I wanted to protect you from it, but now it's time you know the truth. To be completely honest, your grandmother cajoled me into telling you this, but she is right, you have to know at some point._

_I can't remember the name of your father, just what he told me when I told him I was pregnant. He said "I could give a shit if a slut like you got pregnant, maybe you should just go and take care of it." When I asked if he had even loved me he laughed and said "Why would I love you, I barely had to say anything to get you in bed with me, and now, look what happened. It's not my problem, you dumb slut." To this day, I still have trouble accepting what he said, and I'm hoping that you can forgive me for not being a better mother, or for that matter being a mother at all._

_If you can find it within yourself to forgive me, please write me back at the address indicated on the envelope._

_Your mother,_

_Naoko_

Ritsuko was floored by what she had just read. 'What the fuck?' she thought. 'How does telling me this now make anything any different, or any better?' Ritsuko shook her head. 'She must have had some sort of epiphany… or a stroke. I'm not sure which.' Ritsuko sat down on her bed and stared at the point where the ceiling met the wall. 'Why would she tell me now? Granny must have said something about the night we moved out…' Ritsuko shuddered at the thought of that night. 'But at least now I understand why she didn't want to talk about him. She was embarrassed about what happened, so I guess… maybe I can forgive her for that.' Ritsuko laid back and thought about it for a few minutes before jumping to a conclusion. 'Perhaps writing her back can take me a day or two to decide, she did make me wait six years after all.'

* * *

April 4, 2005 – Tokyo–2 University

Ritsuko, since receiving a letter from her mother some time ago, had become pen pals with her in an attempt to reconcile, or, at the very least, create a relationship between them. Ritsuko had weighed the decision's pros and cons, and decided that seeing as her mother had put in an ounce of effort, she deserved at least a letter in return. And that letter in return turned into a letter or two a week.

Ritsuko was on her way to lunch in cafeteria. It was first day of the new school year, and she was excited about continuing her studies. Ritsuko arrived a little late to lunch, so after getting her food, she had trouble finding a table. Because she wasn't a people person, there was nowhere for her to sit because every table had several occupants already.

There was however one table that had only a single occupant. Ritsuko saw a striking girl sitting alone at a table, with shoulder length, deep purple hair, dressed in an outfit that revealed quite a lot of her chest, and legs, showing off how attractive she was. She looked quite happy, and Ritsuko, desperate for somewhere to sit decided to approach the table. "Is anyone… uh… sitting here?" Ritsuko asked nervously.

"Nope, just lil' ol' me." The girl replied. "Feel free to sit down." The girl gave her a wide smile.

"Thank you very much." Ritsuko replied "I'm… Ritsuko, Ritsuko Akagi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Misato, Misato Katsuragi." She said. "It's my first day, so I'm a little lost. I have a horrible sense of direction. I was looking for the dorms and ended up here. I don't know why, but I can never find my way anywhere unfamiliar, even if I have a map!" Misato rattled off quickly on one breath.

Ritsuko was wondering what brought on this unsolicited bit of conversation, but then something else clicked 'Katsuragi, like the expedition… she couldn't be the… survivor could she?' Ritsuko thought as Misato continued to talk. 'I think it would be impolite to ask, but, it may be worth asking just to know.'

"…and that's how I ended up choosing Tokyo–2 for college." Misato finished, unaware that her tablemate hadn't listened to her story at all.

"Ms. Katsuragi…" Ritsuko started.

"No, no, call me Misato, please."

"Misato, can I ask you a personal question, about your family?" Ritsuko asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Is it about my father?" Misato asked. "Kenji Katsuragi, the head of the Katsuragi expedition to investigate meteorite activity in Antarctica on Mt. Markham?" Misato paused to see the look on Ritsuko's face telling her exactly what she wanted to know. "Yes, I'm his daughter, and I am the only survivor of the impact site that created Second Impact."

Ritsuko was shocked. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I was only curious."

"Don't be sorry, Ritz." Misato said, taking the opportunity to nickname her. "I don't have anything to hide, it's just that even after hearing my last name, you asked a question no one else has had the guts to ask me, not even the professors. They just stare like assholes."

"Well, I was… like I said I was curious." Ritsuko replied. "I just didn't think the name was very common. So I figured you had to be it, I just didn't expect you to be… the survivor."

"Well, I don't remember anything about what happened, just a big flash of light, and then waking up on an American ship some time later." Misato said matter–of–factly.

"Oh, I wasn't going to ask you about what happened, it must have been pretty traumatic, I imagine." Ritsuko said. "I'm not morbidly curious."

'You have no idea…' Misato thought back to Adam, glowing menacingly and his wings, her father dying to protect her, and the blast that shook the world and then the darkness. Misato shook her head slightly to get herself back to reality. "I like that you're honest, Ritz, it's a good trait to have. Listen, since I don't have any friends here yet." Misato paused and stared intently at Ritsuko's mole. "Would you like to be my friend?"

Ritsuko was stunned, she had never really had a friend (besides her cat, Azuki) but was interested in the prospect, as she wouldn't always be on her own, she would have someone to talk to, or at least someone who would talk to her. 'Sounds like a good idea to me.' Ritsuko thought. "Why not, you seem like a nice person, I think I'd like to be your friend."

"Great! So do you mind if I call you Ritz?" Misato asked, with a goofy smile on her face.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

I like Ritsuko less then I like her mother, mostly because she is a willing co–conspirator with Gendo, and is literally a bitch to Rei and Asuka. She takes it a little easier on Shinji, but her plan to blow him up with the 12th angel and of course killing all of the Rei clone bodies (what the fuck did they do to her anyway) and of course her trying to choke the fuck out of Rei in the manga and of course her banging Gendo (just like her mother in both cases, but like 10x worse.) and the fact I just don't like her attitude. But in order to do a proper Origin Arc, I needed to write about her too. Damn my anal retentive nature.

The easiest part of this chapter to write was her and Misato meeting for the first time (lunchrooms and people in these stories meeting seem like an interesting coincidence). I always wondered how they first met, so I decided to write about it instead of wondering about it. Good idea, right?

Ok, so the letter that Naoko sends her daughter essentially has the public cover story for the EVAs and the Human Instrumentality Project so as to protect SEELE and what is actually going on at Gehirn, and to add a bit of difficulty to anyone trying to find out the real plans of SEELE or Gehirn.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	7. Rebel Without a Cause

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode II: Attack of the Seeds

* * *

Chapter 7 – Rebel Without a Cause  
July 1998 – Sendai, Japan

A young boy was sitting in his room with his younger brother, playing F–Zero X. He had brown eyes, and brown hair that was short in the back, and just long enough in the front that it covered one of his eyebrows. 'Damn, he may be four years younger, but that's still no excuse to be this bad at videogames.' Ryoji Kaji thought as he played, even when he tried to let his kid brother win, it just wouldn't happen.

"Ryoji, you're so good at this game!" Taichi exclaimed.

Kaji had a thought. 'I'm not good, he just doesn't have the hand eye coordination yet, poor kid.' Kaji had a large grin on his face when he replied. "I know, and it only came out last week. I guess I haven't had anything better to do seeing as school is out for the summer."

"Can you teach me how to play this game better?" Taichi asked, looking at his brother, and causing his in–game racer to crash headlong onto a guard rail.

"Sure, first lesson." Kaji turned his brother's head to the screen. "Pay attention. Otherwise, you're liable to crash into things."

Taichi laughed at his brother's instruction. "Ok, what comes after that?" He asked.

The two boys could hear their mother calling from downstairs for them to come and eat.

"Well we'll go over that after dinner, bro." He turned off the N64. "Let's head downstairs before mom gets pissed."

"Alright." Taichi said, following closely behind his brother.

The boys arrived downstairs to see their mother fully engrossed in setting out the food she had made. 'What the hell is with all this food?' Kaji thought raising his eyebrows. As they came to the table they saw what was for dinner, American Cuisine. Their mother was quite the cook and had a good grasp of western food seeing as their father enjoyed it so much from his dealings in the States. It was a large sampling of food (with enormous portions) from across the U.S.; Hamburgers, French fires, steak, hot dogs, barbeque ribs, Spanish rice, potato skins, mac & cheese, fried beans, potato salad, and pasta salad. The boys looked at the food ravenously. 'Jeez, she went all out didn't she, wonder what the occasion is?' Kaji thought as he approached the table to sit down.

"Mom, why so much food? Isn't this a bit much?" Kaji asked. "I mean you could feed an army with all this food, or maybe just a platoon."

"Well, young man, your father just got a promotion, and I know how much he loves this American food, so I decided to treat him to a huge dinner." His mother replied. "And none of the recipes I found had any smaller portion sizes…"

"Really, mom, hot dogs can be cooked in smaller quantities…" Kaji said, smirking at his mother. "And that goes for hamburgers too. What's the real reason for the food mom?"

"Well, I was excited, and couldn't restrain myself, so I just started to cook my heart out." His mother responded. "But it's really none of your concern how much food we have, young man, just be grateful." She said sternly. "Now sit down and eat to your heart's content."

As Kaji and Taichi were sitting down to eat, their father walked in. "A, bikkurishita!" He exclaimed. "What's all this?"

"It's a surprise for your promotion darling, congratulations." Kaji's mother said.

Kaji answered with a mouth full of mac & cheese. "Yeah dad, congratulations!"

"Can you get promoted more often?" Taichi said, while he used two forks to eat fried beans and French fries "Because I love all this food."

"Well, kiddo, it's not an everyday thing." Kaji's father said, taking a seat at the table and throwing his hat on the sideboard. "Now let me get some of this delicious food."

Kaji looked as his family sitting around the table, joking and laughing, and living life 'Man, I love my family,' Kaji thought as he ate. 'I don't know what I'd do without them. I mean, I know it's supposed to be a kind of unconditional love, but a lot of people don't have that. But I do, and I'm glad I have a loving family. '

The family sat and ate together not knowing what would happen in a few short years, and that the happiness they shared would be shattered by a few men seeking godhood.

* * *

September 13, 2001 – Fukushima, Japan

'War is everywhere around us, no one knows what's going on and no one is helping us. We are the forgotten, the children forgotten in the tides of war while the four horsemen ride.' Kaji thought sullenly to himself. 'Things don't look like they're going to get any better, and where we are, that can't be a good thing.'

In the last year so much had changed. Kaji and Taichi had survived because they were in Yamagata at the Mogami Yoshiaki Historical Museum for a school day trip, protecting them from the devastating tidal wave, unlike their parents and the rest of their school. So with nowhere to go back to, seeing as their previous home was now underwater (what hadn't been destroyed by the tidal wave anyway) Kaji and his younger brother were sitting in a mass shelter for children. The shelter, as described by Kaji. 'It's more like an orphanage for unwanted survivors.' Kaji thought. The orphanage, or dumping ground, was a converted office building, with no walls separating the large amount of cots that were inside for the children. There were so many children inside the shelter however, that there was not enough cots or blankets or clothes to go around, the water was constantly not working, leaving the showers unusable (not that they had soap anyway) and don't even think about cleaning your clothes, what you had on your back was it. Coupled with the fact that the inside was also poorly ventilated, leaving a stench that smelled like a locker room left to rot. 'I hate it here, there's so much fighting just to get room to lay down on the floor, it's like we're sardines. Did the government forget about us?' Kaji thought as he made sure his brother was kept safe from the other, more violent kids, and the severe adults.

Because of a lack of adults (and funding) the rules inside the orphanage were strict. Not following the rules resulted in extreme corporal punishment, which consisted mainly of whatever physical punishment the guards came up with. 'I still have the marks from last time I stepped outside of their retarded rules and kept my brother from getting hurt.' Kaji thought, thinking back to the beating he took from the guard on duty, he had used a nightstick and beat Kaji until he was barely conscious. 'Those bastards, they beat us just to keep us in line, then we beat each other just to get what little resources we have from one another, I guess it's true what Lord of Flies was about, when society falls, people fall into total chaos and savagery.'

Food was even scarcer than any other resource the government could have offered. Most of it was rotted or stale leftovers from military bases or government facilities that made its way to the orphanages. 'They can't even feed us right, half the time we starve, and even when we do get food, I wouldn't exactly call it edible, or even food.' Kaji mused as he looked over what appeared to be curry rice, however it looked more like a rust red cement mix. 'Man, I'd rather eat shit…'

After a year of hell in that shit ass orphanage, Kaji had had enough. 'I need to get me and my brother out of this place. We'd be better off on the outside, at least we wouldn't be crammed in here and at the mercy of the government.' Kaji began to hatch a plan to escape the orphanage. 'I need to think of a way out of this place, and to take Taichi with me.' Kaji thought while he and his brother found a place sleep. 'We can't escape alone, we'll need help, from people we can trust, people that want out of here as much as I do. People who aren't assholes. But how do we get out of here? I know there isn't a lot of security. High tech stuff isn't really used much now, but there's still that fence outside.' Kaji saw it outside the window he was passing, it was made of concrete pillars with iron bar sections mounted between the pillars. They looked a little rusty, and some of the concrete pillars were cracked. 'Well, we could probably get over the bars, but the building is locked tight at night. Maybe if we get to the roof, the door is kinda weak, and there's a fire escape we can use to sneak off the side of the building.' Kaji sat down and kept watch over his sleeping brother. 'But the plan can only work if we have allies to help us, and if the adults are distracted by something. What could distract them? A fire maybe? No, that's too extreme, it could hurt the others in here. A power outage? Nope, they won't care, it's not their problem if the power is out. A fight could work, but that seems a little too small to get all the adults involved.' Kaji was running out of ideas, but then one struck him like lightning 'What about a brawl, they love breaking those up. They'll be distracted by that, but it'll take time to set up a brawl. There are seeds of discord to set with the few gangs that are in here.' Kaji's plan was starting to take shape, and he thought it could work 'With the time I need to bring those idiot gangs to each other's throats, I can make a few friends, get some supplies hidden away, and get the fuck out of here.' Kaji however, stopped himself. 'What supplies do we need? Where would I hide the supplies?' Kaji needed a secure place to hide what was needed to escape with, but drew a blank. 'Well, I know we'll need some kind of food, and definitely water. Maybe we can start to swipe some of that beef jerky they keep hoarding in the office, and some of the rice cakes they have too, those don't taste great but they'll keep us alive, that's what matters.' Kaji frowned a bit. 'But water could be a big problem, we don't have anything to store it in. And without it, we'd be in some big trouble.' Kaji sighed as he leaned back against the wall and looked at his brother. 'Well, I can't make up a plan all in one night, I'm no Hannibal Smith. I'll need time to make a good plan, to plug the holes, and to figure out who I can trust.' He chuckled. 'Time, something people never have enough of, but always want more of…' Kaji looked at his sleeping brother's form. 'I just need to get a plan together before it's too late.' Kaji's face became rigid and tense. 'I've lost my mom and dad, my home, and my life to that damn tidal wave and the Great Calamity, I won't lose Taichi too!'

* * *

February 8, 2003 – Utsunomiya, Japan

It had taken Kaji and Taichi six months to finally escape the orphanage. Kaji's plan had worked like a charm. They had stolen enough beef jerky and rice cakes to last them a few weeks, and found some old thermoses to store water in to drink. Kaji had found a few old friends, kids he recognized from his old life, between his age and his brother's age. With their help, the plan came together. A brawl was started by the two largest gangs that kept the adults (and other kids) occupied long enough for the seven of them to get their food and water, break onto the roof, climb down the fire escape, and leave over the fence in the dead of night. It had been a wonderful plan.

In the months since then Kaji, Taichi, and their five friends had been on the run from the orphanage, or whoever might want to put them back into one of those places, trying to find somewhere safe to stay, and places to loot for essentials, like food, water, and clothing. They traveled southwest and found Koriyama after a few weeks, the area was pretty well picked over. Kaji always said. "We need to keep going guys, if we stop, they'll throw us back in that damn hellhole they call a safe haven."

They passed Ishikawa next, and found it had been stripped of anything useful, most likely by the government. Kaji, however was undeterred, and pushed the group on to Higashishirakawa, a village in the Gifu Prefecture. The village was devoid of people, but it was a nice place to stay for a few months. The boys had stocked up on food, and rested, before realizing they needed to keep going, as this place was unsafe, because troops were scouting the town for resources, the boys fled with their supplies before they were found.

Next on their journey they wandered to Kuji, where supplies were once again scarce, and they continued on until they found Nasukarasuyama and Sakura both stripped of supplies. 'This lack of materials and food is becoming a common theme, and I don't like it.' Kaji thought as they passed through the second area devoid of anything useful. 'What a pain in the ass this is.' After almost six months on the road, traveling in what seemed like near starvation, the boys finally stumbled into what they found to be a fantastic to camp, the remains of Utsunomiya, on what appeared to be the new coastline.

They looked around the city for somewhere to stay and hide, and found a wonderful abandoned building near the highway. It was a large empty warehouse, big enough for all of them. They began going out and scrounging furniture from the surrounding area to fill the warehouse with. 'With a little furniture, this place could be livable.' Kaji thought. After a month or so, the warehouse was furnished, and the boys had found an old out of the way store that still had food and other supplies on the shelves. 'Man, this place has got everything we need, even a portable camping stove, and small tanks of propane! We'll have light and be able to cook too. No more beef jerky!' Kaji had thought when they found the place. It took a week, but the boys were able to clean the store out and live quite comfortably for a while. However in the last few weeks, supplies were running low, and the boys began scouting for new place to get food from, and they found it near the water, a military base. 'Oh, this looks like a good place to get supplies from.' Kaji and the others thought.

On closer inspection, it was revealed that there was no physical security or alarms that would be tripped if they snuck in, just a simple chain link fence and guards on patrol. 'Good, as long as only one of us go in at a time and take only what we need, they shouldn't notice anything.' Kaji thought. They had been sneaking onto the base for the past month and a half. This particular night, it was Kaji's turn to nab the goods so they could eat. Kaji was getting ready to go, when his younger brother came to talk to him before he left.

"Hey, Ryoji, why don't you ever let me go and get the food from that military base?" Taichi asked.

"Well, I don't think it's safe for you to go, that's all. I just don't want you to get hurt." Kaji replied. "I know it's stupid to be so protective, but that's just who I am."

"I get it Ryoji, I just wish you'd trust me a bit more. I can take care of myself ya know." Taichi said, punching Kaji lightly on the arm.

"I know, Tai, but you'll be safe here." Kaji rustled his hair. "I'll be back in an hour or so, so sit tight." Kaji grabbed the backpack they had found to transport food, and left the warehouse.

Kaji left and headed down to the base. He found the place in the fence where the damage was hidden by a temporary shed and snuck in. Kaji went to the warehouse, avoiding the guards and sneaking inside, Kaji looked around for somethings to take 'Alrighty, I have to find stuff that they have enough of and won't miss.' Kaji thought as he looked around 'Well, they have lots of jerky and instant noodles, I guess we'll take some of those. Ugh, rice cakes, I guess taking some of these won't be so bad either.' Kaji wandered to a few different shelves and found some drinks. 'Juice in can, this will be a nice change from just plain water.'

As Kaji was loading up his bag he heard a voice. "Hey! Who's there! Show yourself!" It was a guard, shining a light in the direction of Kaji. Kaji stayed very still, so as to not attract any attention. "We know you're there! Come on out, or else!" The few cans Kaji had left in his hands clattered to the floor. The guard walked over to the noise and shined the light on Kaji. When they came closer it was revealed that five men were standing there looking over him. The guard that had been shouted moved forward and swiftly kneed Kaji in the gut. Kaji was on the ground, gasping for air.

The guards watched in amusement as Kaji was on the ground "Well, well, well. This worthless little punk thought he could get the five finger discount on our shit, like you have been for a while, you little punk." The guard that had hit Kaji pulled him up by his hair. "Where are your friends you little fuck?" He spat. "Rats got nests right? Where are they hiding?!" He shook Kaji by the hair. "We got proper places for little shits like you. You're going back where you belong, got it?"

"Wh… What're you sayin'? I'm alone, it's just me." Kaji realized he needed to protect his friends. "I don't got any friends…"

The guard punched Kaji hard with a right hook to the face. "DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He yelled. "We know you…" He punched him again. "Hang out in a…" He slammed Kaji into the wall. "PACK!" The guard kept hitting him as he continued to speak. "You wanna tell me where they are yet, dipshit? You think this is as bad as it can get?!" He threw Kaji at the floor.

Kaji, who had a little fight left in him had a coy response for the bastard beating him up "Go ahead… make my day."

"Well, well, this kid's got balls, a regular, fucking Harry Callahan." The guard quipped as he pushed his foot into Kaji's back. "I guess he's not so much of a punk after all." He moved his foot to the back of Kaji's head and pressed down "Well, if violence isn't going to work, why don't I appeal to your intellect instead, alright?" He pulled his sidearm from its holster. "Regulations state that deadly force _is_ authorized." He released the safety. "Towards trespassers at military facilities." He cocked the gun. "You know what that means?" Kaji turned his head to see the gun being pointed at him. "It means that no one will give a fuck if we kill you right here, right now." The guard lifted Kaji off the ground by his shirt with one hand and pushed the gun against Kaji's cheek with the other. "Kid, this is your last chance. Tells where the others are hiding, and I'll spare you're your worthless little life." The sadistic guard decided he wanted to push Kaji just a little bit harder and looked him straight in the eye. "And just so you know, the manual for this gun says the trigger pull is about two and half kilos. So, I have one last question for you. Do you feel lucky? Well do ya, punk?"

Kaji was afraid 'What should I do… I don't want to die, but I shouldn't give up my friends for my life.' Kaji thought, his face was bloodied and bruised from his beating.

"One…"

Kaji couldn't think, he was so scared. 'I can't protect my brother if I'm dead. If I die, he'll have no one else to help him, he'll have no family left.'

"Two…"

Kaji needed to make a choice. 'I don't want to die… … … … … I don't want to die… … … …I don't want to die… … … I don't want to die… … I don't want to die… I don't want to die. I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' Kaji spoke, and as he did, he also started to cry. "Down at the abandoned building… near the highway."

"Okay." The guard said, and he turned the safety for his gun back on. "Good boy." He turned to the other men. "Let's go guys. You…" He pointed to one of them. "Stay here and watch him, until we confirm his friends are where he says they are."

"Yes, sir!" The other guard said, as the rest of the guards left, leaving Kaji to sit and cry quietly while this other guy berated and teased him. "I guess we're going to play house together, huh kid?" The guard turned away as he chuckled at Kaji's misfortune.

'What did I do? I put everyone in danger just to save myself.' Kaji thought, as he sat there and endured the pain. 'I have to get away and warn them, before that sadistic guard gets to them. I have to get to Taichi.' Kaji saw that near his hand there was a can of juice he'd dropped. 'If I throw this hard enough at the back of his head I should be able to knock him out cold, or at least distract him long enough to get away.' Kaji picked up the can quietly and hurled it at the base of the guard's head. It made contact, and made him stumble. Kaji grabbed the backpack next to him and ran off.

The guard regained his composure and fired his rifle in the direction Kaji had run of in "Come back here you little fuck!"

Kaji ran and ran, not looking back until he was off the base. He got under the fence, and hightailed it back to the abandoned warehouse. By the time he got back, he saw a military truck burning rubber. 'Oh no…' Kaji thought as he ran to the door. Kaji saw that the door had been blasted off its hinges. And inside, the sight was too much for Kaji to take. All Kaji could make out were six lifeless lumps covered in blood, and riddled with bullet holes.

Kaji saw his brother was on the couch, his chest was full of holes, and his lifeless eyes were staring at Kaji. "I didn't mean to!" Kaji yelled at his brother's dead stare. "I didn't think that they would kill you!" He walked over to his brother's body and shook it. "I didn't want to die, I didn't think I had any other choice!" Kaji started to cry. "I'm sorry, Taichi… I just didn't want to die…"

"What have I done?! I traded my life for all of theirs! They didn't deserve this! I did!" Kaji screamed at the ceiling. "I killed them! I'm a murder! I deserve to die!"

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Kaji screamed while holding Taichi's lifeless body.

* * *

April 8, 2003 – Nikko, Japan

It had been two months since the death of his brother, was Kaji was in a haze. He wandered away from the warehouse after setting it on fire, and taking whatever he could carry to survive on his own. Kaji was now alone. "I don't deserve to live, I got my brother killed, I just want to die." He kept telling himself. "I took his life, and my friends lives just so I could live in this shit hole of a world. I was stupid, and I need pay for what I've done."

Kaji took his things with him, and got up from where he had been crying, and walked towards the mountain. It was time to pay back those whose lives were lost because of him. "I'm going to jump." Kaji said. Kaji was now at rock bottom, and all he wanted to do was die and atone for his sins.

As he walked up the mountain Kaji was talking to himself. "I just want to die… … … … … I just want to die… … … …I just want to die… … … I just want to die… … I just want to die… I just want to die. I just want to die! I JUST WANT TO DIE!" He shouted as he reached the top. He put down his bag, and walked over to the ledge, it was a long way down. Kaji gulped. "I'm coming to see you again, Taichi."

However, before Kaji could jump, the ground beneath his left foot gave way and he fell, and as a reflex he grabbed something so he wouldn't fall, a thick tree root. "Fuck!" Kaji exclaimed. "I was wrong, I don't want to die!" Kaji yelled, as he struggled to not fall. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

With some effort, Kaji pulled himself up and onto himself to solid ground again. "I'm a coward, a total coward. I was going to do it, but the ground broke free, I couldn't go through with it. I deserve to die, but I can't even let myself fall to my death!" Kaji passed out where he had dragged himself to, sleeping next to the backpack he brought up the mountain with him.

In is dream he couldn't escape what he was thinking. He saw his brother standing there.

" _Why Ryoji, why did you kill me? Why couldn't you die to protect me? You said you'd protect me._ " The apparition of Taichi said.

"I didn't want you to die, because if I died who would protect you?" Kaji yelled.

" _But I am dead, Ryoji, by your actions, you gave us up to save your life._ " Taichi said. " _What can you do to atone for your sins other than dying?_ "

"I don't want to die, no matter how much I deserve to, I just can't! I'm not ready!" Kaji yelled back.

" _I wasn't ready either, Ryoji, and yet, I am dead._ " Taichi said calmly. " _But I have died with no purpose to my death, a senseless killing._ "

"What do you mean?" Kaji asked.

" _Why did I have to die? Why did mom and dad have to die? Why did all those people die in the tsunami? Why did they deserve death?_ " Taichi said, looking right at Kaji. " _What caused all of this to happen, Ryoji?_ "

"I don't know why it happened but it did! I wish I knew, but I doubt anyone will ever know!" Kaji yelled back, unsure of what his brother meant.

" _Ryoji, do you really believe no one was behind this disaster, this Great Calamity?_ " Taichi asked. " _Are you that dense as to not see that something else was behind this, that Mother Nature is not the cause?_ "

"What do you mean?" Kaji asked.

" _Perhaps the only way to atone is to find out what happened to ill three billion people, including your beloved family. Bringing them to justice may be the only way to atone for what you have done._ " Taichi stated, giving Kaji the answer to what he was looking for.

"I will, Tai, I will find out who did this." Kaji said confidently.

" _Good, Ryoji, I'm glad you understand what you must do…_ "

"Wait, Taichi!" Kaji woke with a start covered in a cold sweat. "TAICHI!"

"I will avenge you, Taichi, I will avenge you and every other person who died because of this." Kaji said to the moon. "Even if it kills me, I will find out who's responsible and take their life to avenge half of the world."

* * *

August 1, 2003 – Azumino, Japan

It took Kaji a few months, but he finally found somewhere to start his life again. A life he stole from those he cared about, a life he stole from his brother, Taichi.

He found relatives living in Azumino, his mother's cousin and his wife who he had seen a few times. He remembered them during another dream where his ghostly brother appeared to him reminding him of exactly that. He arrived on their doorstep, and they could barely recognize who he was. However, Kaji explained about everything that happened, and how he had ended up there after escaping from the orphanage, and the deaths of his friends and brother at the hands of the military. They were appalled at what he had gone through, but were glad he had survived, and took him in. 'They're nice people, I'm glad I remembered I had family that may not be dead.' Kaji thought.

Instead of enrolling him at the local senior high school, and allowing him time to recover from his ordeals, his guardians asked if he would take the Kotogakko Sotsugyoteidoninteishiken instead of putting him through school. Kaji wasn't stupid, and had never skipped class before the Great Calamity, and decided it was the best option for him, so he could start college sooner rather than later. He would have been in his last year of high school anyway if this had not happened, so he didn't see a problem with studying to take the exam. He studied hard, and as he walked out of the test center that day, he had the results in his hand. "I got a 98 overall!" Kaji was proud of himself, and looked at the grade report he was given:

 _ **Required**  
_ _99 – Japanese  
_ _99 – Math  
_ _99 – English_

 _ **Options**_   
_World History  
_ _95 – World History A_

 _Geography and History  
_ _92 – Japanese History B_

 _Civics  
_ _100 – Ethics  
_ _100 – Politics and Economy_

 _Science  
_ _99 – Basic Physics  
_ _97 – Basic Chemistry  
_ _100 – Basic Biology_

'Well, with these scores, I can apply to that new university in Tokyo–2, I should be able to get in. When I do, I can find some easy degree to get that will help me out in my search for the truth.' Kaji thought. 'I'm not sure how to start looking into stuff, but seeing as the new capital is in Tokyo–2, and that the U.N. will be moving there in a few years, it's as good a place as any to start searching.'

On his walk home, Kaji saw a pamphlet in a store window, being distributed by the government, with permission from the U.N. Its title was quite explicit, " _The Destruction of Antarctica and its After Effects, Causes and Explanations_ "

'What a title.' Kaji thought, he went in, and bought a drink, and took one of the pamphlets. He'd been studying so hard, he didn't even realize that a report on what had happened had come out. 'Clearly this is the cliff notes version for us stupid civilians.' Kaji thought, looking the pamphlet over as he walked. 'The event, to be further referred to as the Second Impact… blah, blah, blah… detected the meteor 15 minutes before impact… a small meteorite, no larger than basketball struck the ice cap in Antarctica near Mt. Markham at approximately 95% the speed of light… For this reason… ice caps melted… Katsuragi Expedition, the team investigating meteor activity in Antarctica were killed… sole survivor's identity to be hidden to protect their privacy…First Impact killed the dinosaurs, Second Impact almost killed humans.' Kaji read. "What bullshit!" He exclaimed, starling the people walking next to him.

Realizing he had said hat out loud, he walked a little faster and got to the loop train. He sat down and buried himself in the pamphlet once again. 'How could anyone identify something the size of a basketball that was approaching the speed of light? I'm no scientist, but that seems hard to believe.' He thought. 'I wonder who wrote this report. It seems full of inconsistences that I can't explain, but I know are there. I'll have my work cut out for me, with bullshit like this being spread as government propaganda of what happened.' Kaji sighed, and looked at the cover of the pamphlet. 'All I know is, someone is responsible and they need to pay for what they did, for all the lives they took.'

Kaji sat back in his seat and pocketed the pamphlet, and opened his juice. 'Whatever it takes, I'll find out what _really_ happened, and then, I'll get my revenge, and then, I'll finally be at peace.'

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

Ah, Kaji, the most mysterious (and underutilized) adult in the series, even Fuyutsuki has a better backstory in the anime, however taking the manga into account (as I so often do) Kaji had a small backstory (which includes the guard beating him, and killing all his friends) that he told Shinji about as Zeruel was attacking, and I expanded on that idea above, an tweaked the dialogue a bit as well. The manga also delved into Kaji's reasons for joining and spying on NERV and SEELE, making the mysterious 'third party' he is working for, himself. I wanted to show that the loss of his family (especially his brother) and the devastation wrought by Second Impact.

I know I use a lot of explanations and not a lot of dialogue when I write, and I apologize, once the origin stuff is dealt with, more dialogue and less explaining will become the norm.

I do plan to use the James Bond of Evangelion for some pretty great stuff, and **SPOILER ALERT!** He will be made into a nice fatherly figure for poor little Shinji. Because we all know Shinji, while hanging around tons of hot anime babes is great, the boy needs a little fatherly advice from time to time, and his actual father, certainly won't give it to him. I think Gendo's fatherly advice is limited to **"GET IN THE GIANT ROBOT, SHINJI!"**

After this chapter, it's back to the main story line, and there won't be too much more jumping around. I'm trying to get in a place where the story will become linear at some point, which will happen by the start of Episode IV. There will however be one more origin story in this Episode, dealing with Misato (Part II), after Second Impact, and the loss of her family, going to school, and college, and adjusting to life knowing that a meteor didn't cause Second Impact, an experiment with something humans didn't understand did, and that you can't tell anyone the truth about what you saw.

The chapter title comes from the James Dean film of the same name. Great movie, and personally, I think a Kaji reminds me a bit of James Dean. That's just my opinion however.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	8. Evangelion Rising

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode II: Attack of the Seeds

* * *

Chapter 8 – Evangelion Rising  
September 21, 2000 – Artificial Evolution Laboratory

It had been a difficult few days, and Yui hadn't been at her lab at all in the time since Antarctica ceased to exist. Gehirn had been busy coordinating relief efforts in the general area around the Artificial Evolution Laboratory, and Yui hadn't really had mush sleep, let alone a break since September 13th. 'At least Gendo is ok, he left the night before the experiment.' Yui thought. 'I'm glad he made it back in one piece.' She had also heard that Tokyo was nuked after an unsuccessful interception by the JASDF, leaving Tokyo and the surrounding area a nuclear wasteland. 'Why would China attack us?' She thought as she sat down at her desk. Her phone was blinking, indicating she had a phone message.

She entered in her code to listen to the message, and the voice she heard shocked her quite thoroughly. It was Shinji. " _Hey, sis, guess who? I guess you're not in your office right now, I hope you're ok though. I know it's been a fucked up week._ " Shinji chuckled. " _Oh, sorry, I know you hate when I swear. Uh… listen, about that promise I made, way back when, about not doing anything dangerous?_ " Shinji sighed. " _I have to break that promise, sis. I have a mission that'll probably be a one way deal, I can't give you more details than that, but I just want you to know how much I love you._ "

Yui couldn't believe what shad just heard. Shinji called her before his mission, and told her goodbye. 'He was on that mission, and they said there were no survivors.' Yui thought. She listened to the rest of the message and started to cry when she heard the final thing Shinji, her dear, sweet, annoying brother would ever say to her. " _…I'll always love you, sis. Sayonara amai imōto, sewa o shimasu._ "

"Sweet sister, he always knew when to be nice…" Yui said, and she quietly contemplated part of his message. "He fell in love? I didn't think that was going to ever happen. Mom and Dad would've been happy if they knew." Yui paused, and thought back over something else. "The promise? Did he mean…"

**_Flashback_ **

**_"More school before you join the Defense Forces?" Yui said, her eyes wide with shock. "And… you wanna be… a pilot? Isn't that dangerous?" She looked at her brother with quite a worried look on her face._ **

**_"Don't worry Yui, I promise you I'll be careful. Besides we're only defense forces, so as long as no one invades Japan, or as long as no crazy people with small mustaches try to take over the world again, I should be fine. I'll only be doing training missions and stuff like that." He leaned over as he said this and hugged his sister, as he did that, he moved close to her ear and whispered. "I promise I won't be reckless or anything, ok? Just please don't cry again, I hate it when you cry."_ **

**_Yui nodded in agreement, and hugged her brother back. "Even though you can be mean sometimes, I always knew that you cared."_ **

**_End Flashback_ **

"I can't believe he remembered, eight years, and he remembered some silly promise he made at dinner one night." Yui said quietly, wiping her tears "Well, I shouldn't cry, he didn't like when I did that, but…" Yui paused but the sadness inside of her exploded into rage. "SHINJI!" She screamed. "YOU IDIOT!" Yui swung her hand, and knocked the phone off her desk. She simply could not believe it, her brother was dead, and her family was gone. "You were the last family member I had left, and now you're gone!" All she had left was Gendo and her work. "I can't believe he's gone, he was the best pilot that there was! He couldn't have died, it's just not possible." Yui said, still at odds with accepting the obvious fact that he was gone, and never coming back.

Yui rethought her previous statement and rubbed her stomach. 'Well, not the only family I have left…' However, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud slam that made her jump, her door had flung open, revealing Gendo.

Gendo came barging into her lab, because he had just received news that her brother had died. The scene he came upon was Yui, with puffing eyes sitting at her desk, her phone laying on the floor, so he had a fairly good idea she had found out about her brother's death. "Yui…" Gendo went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I tried to get down here before they called you." He hugged her tightly. "Did they call you, the JSDF?" he asked.

"No, they didn't. Shinji left me a message before his mission. He told me goodbye, he knew he wasn't coming back." She said, wiping an errant tear from her eye. "He knew he'd get shot down. He told me that you were a good guy, and that he loved me…"

"Yui, he wasn't shot down. His squadron was against 60 fighters and 10 bombers, outnumbered 3 to 1. He took out 29 enemy aircraft, including the one that dropped the nuke on Tokyo, they had armed it just in case they were shot down, he was last man from his squadron to fall, and he died a hero, Yui." Gendo said, rubbing Yui's back, trying his best to comfort his new wife.

"How did he die then?" Yui asked. "If he shot down all those fighters but didn't get shot down, how did he die?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Gendo asked.

"I want to know, Gendo, I need to know." Yui said.

"Ok, then. When the nuke went off, the blast wave shook his plane, nearly ripped it apart, and the EM Pulse took out the electronics of the aircraft. It was in tailspin and ripped apart, he couldn't eject, and he died on impact. They recovered his flight recorder, and determined that he did everything he could with his squadron to stop the attack on Tokyo, and he did some fairy remarkable aerial maneuvers to do it too." Gendo said, quite proud of his brother in law. "He did his best, and that's all that really matters. They'll be sending over the contents of his office to you within the next few days."

"I'm proud that he was my brother, and I'm glad he died a hero." Yui said. "It was really the only way he could die, in a blaze of glory, taking everyone he could with him." Yui smiled. "I'm really going to miss him."

"I am too Yui, I am too." Gendo said consolingly.

"You know Gendo, you're the only family I have left. I think we should start a family." Yui said, smiling at him in a moderately suggestive way.

"Uh…I don't see why not, the world can't end because of a small disaster like this." Gendo said, trying to stay calm and blush at the idea of having sex.

"Oh, stop blushing, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Yui kissed him on the cheek. "You really know how to make a girl feel special, Gendo _Ikari_." Yui said, she loved that he had taken her surname, and every time she said, she felt something warm inside of her. "Besides, I haven't really had a chance to tell you since you got back, first you came back from Antarctica, everything went to hell, and I haven't seen you in a week because of everything going on," Yui said in one breath. "But I'm already pregnant."

* * *

February 10, 2001 – Remains of Toyohashi, Japan

Blood looked to be in the water, bodies occasionally washed against the boats near the shore, those unlucky souls who had been caught by the tsunami, or the rising waters of the melted Antarctic ice caps. This was a common occurrence in the months that followed the Great Calamity. Kozo Fuyutsuki was deeply disturbed by these bodies as they floated by, occasionally ending up near his new home. He offered to assist in the removal of the bodies from the water, to put them in a more appropriate final resting place.

Fuyutsuki had found a boat to live on after surviving the Great Calamity, cling to life on a door, and floating around the remains of what used to be his university in Kyoto. His new home was located in the newly formed bay, next to the remains of Toyohashi. He had started to live there, and people were under the mistaken impression that because "Dr." was ahead of his name that meant he could save lives. Another instance of neighbors pointing people in his direction was something he was currently dealing with.

"But I'm not a real doctor, I taught metaphysical biology!" Fuyutsuki said to the people standing near his door, on what he now called home.

"It's ok, mister, we don't expect much, just save my friend, please, she can't die! Enough people have died already, haven't they?" The boy said.

"Too true, young man, too true." Fuyutsuki sighed and admitted the pair. "Here, help me get her to this table." Fuyutsuki cleared a space on the table and set the girl down. There was a deep gash in her leg, and Fuyutsuki had a suture kit somewhere on the boat. "What happened to her?" he asked.

"Well, the military were doing some drills near where we were sheltered, but a shell hit the place, and a piece of window sliced her. I did my best with the belt, but I couldn't stop it completely." The boy said, holding the girl's hand tightly.

Fuyutsuki found the kit and opened it. "It'll be ok, it's fixable, but it will hurt when I close the wound, I don't have any anesthetic."

The girl only nodded, so Fuyutsuki instructed her further. "When you feel the pain, just squeeze your friend's hand and it will be ok."

Fuyutsuki set to work, and began to close up her wound. He wasn't a medical doctor as he had said, but he had taken a triage course when he was younger. The girl screamed every so often as he was stitching up her leg, probably when he hit a nerve. When he finished, it wasn't the neatest looking stich up job, but it was effective, the bleeding had stopped, and the girl had passed out from the pain. "All set." He said quietly to the boy.

"Thank you, mister. I'm glad those people pointed us to you, or she may not have survived." The boy said. "Do we owe you anything?" He asked.

"You don't owe me anything, as much as I hate to admit it, I can help people a bit, and especially now, during all this chaos and death, my skills could be used to save lives. Thanks for pointing that out to me earlier, that enough people had already died." Fuyutsuki said, patting the boy's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, that, no problem mister." The boy said. "How long does she have to stay like this?" He asked pointing to his passed out friend.

"Well, I suppose she should sleep for the night and you two can leave in the morning."

"Thank you, sir. We both appreciate it." The said, bowing slightly.

"Just promise me one thing, be more careful in the future, the military in this day and age aren't as careful around civilians as they used to be." Fuyutsuki said, looking out the window at the other ships clustered around his.

* * *

March 12, 2002 – Remains of Toyohashi, Japan

Fuyutsuki was relaxing in his floating residence, parked upwind of a massive Panamax Tanker, which smelled heavily of solvents and oil. He hated having to go there to get the supplies he needed for his makeshift clinic. The constant heat that had been the new norm for the past year or so made the smell even more intolerable.

'At least the bodies have stopped appearing in the shallows. I guess that means the worst of the past is behind us now,' Fuyutsuki thought. 'Or perhaps, what remains of the ocean life has gotten to anyone who hasn't yet washed up.'

Since moving to this "house" boat, and realizing his skills, however rudimentary, were needed he had set up shop as a medic, treating anyone in the area he could. Doing whatever he could to keep them alive. 'It escapes me however, why anyone would want to continue to live through this hellish nightmare the earth has become since that fateful day.' Fuyutsuki thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by loud knock on his door.

He went to answer it, hoping it wasn't another injured person in need of medical attention. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a man in a suit, who didn't look in any way injured. He actually looked fairly well off. 'He must be lucky enough to live on the mainland.' Fuyutsuki thought. "Can I help you sir?" he asked.

"Yes you can, are you Kozo Fuyutsuki?" The well–dressed man asked.

"Yes, that's me." Fuyutsuki said. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, sir, I'm here from the U.N., my name is Koushiro Tachikawa." He replied. "I'm here to speak to you regarding your services being requested by the U.N."

"Please come in, and don't mind the mess." Fuyutsuki said motioning him inside.

Tachikawa handed Fuyutsuki a document for him to review. "This is for you to look over. It the contract and explanation of what we will be needing your services for."

"I'm not sure what services you may be need from me, Mr. Tachikawa, but I will look it over." Fuyutsuki said as he started to read the document. 'So they want to look into the Great Calamity, and write a report about it. But what do they need me for?' He thought as he read the lengthy document.

Tachikawa did not do well in the quiet, and tried to make small talk. "It certainly is hot over here, I hear it's going to be over 30°C again today."

"That's not unusual for Japan these days It's been summer for almost a year now, it quite rough on these old bones." Fuyutsuki responded as he continued to read.

"Why don't you move to the ship up coast?" Tachikawa continued. "I hear it has better climate conditions inside."

"You mean the next town over?" Fuyutsuki said, raising an eyebrow. "It stinks of oil. I just can't learn to like it."

"Still, I can't believe you set up shop in a place like this. I had a hell of a time finding you." Tachikawa said. "It took me over a week to find out where you were."

"Well, they're short on doctors everywhere, I'm better than nothing." Fuyutsuki replied, still immersed in the document. "In the very least I can try and make a difference." Fuyutsuki found something in the report that made him understand why they wanted him and his expertise now "You mean they're going to Antarctica now?! On an official expedition sponsored by the U.N.?!"

"That's right, the U.N. has finally approved a formal investigation, and the group investigating it is strictly provisional mind you, but I think the world needs you more there than here, Professor Fuyutsuki." Tachikawa explained.

Fuyutsuki sighed. "That's former professor… my former campus is now submerged under the melted ice of what was once Antarctica." Fuyutsuki looked at the last page of the document. "By the way this column is blank, who recommended me?"

"I'm unsure, sir. I was only told to track you down and give you the document. That's all I know." Tachikawa said.

"Very well, I guess I'll find out in a few months who recommended me." Fuyutsuki said.

* * *

May 8, 2002 – U.N.R.V. _Kenji Katsuragi_

Fuyutsuki had arrived on the ship heading for the Antarctic, which had been aptly named after the man who lost life and expedition as the content was vaporized. 'Isn't that in poor taste?' He thought as he boarded, and in the eleven days since leaving port, Fuyutsuki hadn't interacted with anyone on board. 'The silence is a blessing, considering where we're all going, I'll bet most people are in isolation like me.' He thought to himself.

When it came over the speakers they were approaching the remains of Antarctica, Fuyutsuki got out of his bunk and headed for the main interior deck that would have a better view of the outside. When he made it to the windows, he was applauded by what he saw, an ocean of red, and small peaks poking out from the bloody water. "What happened here?" He said. "The peaks are like headstones to mark a continent, and the lives lost here."

"Something extremely terrible I suspect, but's that's what we're here to find out, Professor Fuyutsuki." Said a voice from behind Fuyutsuki.

Fuyutsuki recognized the voice. He spun around, and was greeted by a man he believed had died almost two years ago. "Gendo Rokubungi?" Fuyutsuki was shocked to see the man before him, assuming that he had heard he was in Antarctica around the time of the explosion, he had assumed, logically, that Gendo was dead. "You're alive?!"

"Ah, Professor, I am very much alive. I was lucky enough to leave for Japan the day before the accident. I'm glad you could make it." Gendo said, smiling slightly. "It's also not Gendo Rokubungi anymore. Some things have changed since the last time we saw each other."

"It's also not Professor anymore, seeing as Kyoto was destroyed." Fuyutsuki replied as Gendo pulled out a postcard. "A postcard and not a business card?" He said as he took it and looked it over. It featured a cute blue haired angel hugging a heart, with the name _Yui Ikari_ stamped at the top. 'Yui… what an interesting stationary choice.' He thought as he looked over the note. The message was quite short.

_We're married.  
_ _Gendo and Yui Ikari_

_It has been a long time. Are you doing well?_

Fuyutsuki was completely stunned. As much as he knew that Yui loved Gendo, he never suspected that this would happen. "Ikari? Gendo… Ikari?"

"Yes, I took my wife's name when we married. I realize it's unusual, but I wanted to show her my full devotion, and taking her surname was certainly a concrete way to prove it." Gendo said proudly. "As for the postcard, my lovely wife has been asking to send this to you for some time now, she is still quite a fan of yours, even after all this time."

"Quite an honor considering everything that happened with Mari…" Fuyutsuki trailed off into thoughts of telling Mari that her research would take off by leaps and bounds if she went to the U.K. "So how _is_ Yui doing, why isn't she on this expedition?" he asked.

Gendo smiled. "She wanted to come as well, but we have a child to consider now, so she decided to stay home and care for him."

"You have a child?" Fuyutsuki said, surprised at the prospect of Gendo being a father.

"Yes, a very happy and healthy baby boy. He will be a year old in a month's time. We've been very happy since his arrival, like a ray of hope has come over our dreary lives." Gendo paused. "If anything happens to us, you have been named the child's godfather, Fuyutsuki." Gendo said calmly. "Yui convinced me you were the best choice, seeing as her family died during the disaster, and mine has been gone for some time. Like I said, she's still a big fan of yours."

"I'm… I'm honored." Fuyutsuki said, stunned that they would name him. 'Even after all this time, Yui still trusts me a great deal. I didn't realize until now how much I've missed seeing her.' Fuyutsuki thought. "Why godfather? Isn't that a religious term?"

"Quite, but the care of the child also falls to the godparents in the west, if the parents are deceased, or otherwise incapable of caring for them." Gendo replied.

"Well, in that case, who would the godmother be?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Well, that honor goes to Ms. Makinami, to honor her memory, I believe, is what Yui said." Gendo said calmly. "It's quite sweet of her to do that isn't it?"

"Yes, it's very sweet of her." Fuyutsuki said.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind following me, I like to show you something before we go on deck, Fuyutsuki." Gendo led him into the bowels of the ship.

"So, _Ikari_ , your team from Gehirn, why are they investigating this for the U.N.?" Fuyutsuki imquired.

"We bided for the contract against several other research institutions, and came out on top." Gendo said. "It was quite fortuitous to be able to come here and investigate this, considering our expedition was lost to this accident."

"Well, what about your mysterious funders, SEELE?" Fuyutsuki said following Gendo down the stairs. "Did they help you get the contract? I've heard some pretty nasty rumors about them."

"You mean the Human Instrumentality Committee of the United Nations? And by rumors do you mean rumors in the same vein as the ones you heard about me all those years ago when we first met?" Gendo replied coolly.

"The rumors I heard about you are beside the point, I can't condone what they're doing to pressure the U.N. into giving Gehirn control of this expedition." Fuyutsuki snapped.

"Fuyutsuki, you are still so very righteous. Half of the world is dead. The fact that anyone is willing to fund a scientific research institute, let alone an expedition is astonishing." Gendo chuckled. "An organization can't have too many scruples in this day and age."

"Well, now I know that if this expedition was made up solely of Gehirn personnel, there would be absolutely no political clout to finding you released. Are the rest of us here to simply add credibility to your findings?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"I have no comment on that, Fuyutsuki." Gendo said. "However, we have arrived at what I wanted to show you."

A label next to the door said _Isolation Room Number 2_. "What are we doing here, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked.

Gendo pointed through the window of the door. Sitting there was a teenage girl with deep purple hair. She was dressed in an aqua green pajama top and matching pants. She was also wearing a Greek style cross around her neck, and was sitting in a chair in the fetal position. Her face looked as though she was both sad and horrified, and her eyes had a blank stare to them. 'A 1,000 yard stare…' Fuyutsuki thought. "Who is she?" he asked.

"She is the only survivor of the Katsuragi expedition, her name is Misato Katsuragi." Gendo informed him.

"Wait… Katsuragi, as in…" Fuyutsuki began.

"Yes, she is the daughter of Dr. Kenji Katsuragi, the namesake of the ship we are on." Gendo said. "She hasn't spoken since it happened. The U.S. picked her up when they came to search for survivors, and released her into Japan's custody the day after Old Tokyo was nuked. It's quite a shame. Her mother was killed in the attack, leaving her a ward of the state with special needs. So she was released into the AEL's psychiatrists' care."

"That's a vast understatement, Ikari. This poor girl saw hell first hand, and has to live with that knowledge the rest of her life." Fuyutsuki said solemnly.

"Yes, her physical wounds were quite easily healed, however she has a scar on her chest to always remind her of what happened, so her psyche will need much more time to become whole again." Gendo said, as he looked at Misato with what appeared to be a look of concern or dismay. "It is quite a shame for her."

"Indeed." Fuyutsuki said quietly, still looking at Misato's silent and still figure in the isolation room. "Why is she in there? Why is she not out in the world? Or at least not locked away in a room?"

"Why you ask? It's simple, she saw Second Impact, and she's in no state to be on her own. So until she recovers, then she will stay under constant observation, under lock and key." Gendo replied calmly.

"Ikari! That's ludicrous, keeping a girl locked up because she saw what happened." Fuyutsuki shouted, sounding more outraged than before.

"It's for her own protection. Imagine if the media were to get ahold of her name. She would never be left alone, and the constant guilt of being the only survivor would be constantly being brought up by the media." Gendo said. "We're trying to protect her from all of that, by doing this. It's simply safer."

"I won't tolerate this, Ikari. She shouldn't be locked up!" Fuyutsuki said angrily as he began to walk away. "But seeing as I'm only here as a set piece, I'll go back to my room, and stay out of the damn way."

"Well, Fuyutsuki, I see the idea of this is still bothering you. If it's still a problem, why not come to work for me at Gehirn?" Gendo turned and left in the opposite direction. "See you soon."

* * *

May 14, 2002 – U.N.R.V. _Kenji Katsuragi_

Gendo Ikari walked into the main control room of the _Katsuragi_ , intending to find out how much longer the expedition had before the area had been completely searched. "Report."

"Sir, we've finished sweeping the area where the Geofront–00 was, and where the Katsuragi Expedition's buildings were located. We have recovered several items, Director Ikari." The technician said.

"What was recovered?" Gendo asked.

"Follow me, sir." The technician said, getting up and heading down a hallway, Gendo followed. They went amidships, and entered a large room that led down to a recovery pool. Hanging above the hatch to the water was the remotely operated vehicle _Argo_. On the port side of the pool was the Deep Submergence Vehicle _Alvin_. On the starboard side of the pool were several tables with items on them, and large cylinder, approximately 2m long that was surrounded, and partially obscured by dense condensation. The technician led him down to the processing area. "This is everything we've recovered sir." The technician said.

"Excellent, I see you've recovered some interesting items." Gendo said, barely holding in his enthusiasm.

The man sitting at the table turned around when he heard Gendo speak. "Ah, Herr Director, it's good to see you." The man said. "I am Wilhelm Langley, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"What have you to show me Doctor?" Gendo asked, skipping the pleasantries.

"Well, Herr Director, we have recovered several hard drives in a condition that should produce some data for us to view. According to their serial numbers they were installed on the audio and visual devices around the compound, and in the pit." Dr. Langley replied.

"Good, what else." Gendo said looking over the table.

"We have also recovered several pieces of equipment we will analyze for any traces of EM radiation, to see exactly how powerful the explosion was." Dr. Langley said pointing to a mass of various objects, including computer monitors, broken pieces of equipment, pieces of support structure for the base, and anything else large enough to be recovered.

"Doctor, I wish to see things of importance to the committee, not trinkets that will be paraded in a public display of everything we discovered here." Gendo said angrily.

"Ah, let's see now." Dr. Langley said, picking something up. "We have found this, it was covered in silt and we almost missed it." Dr. Langley handed him an orange semi–transparent, oblong container with rounded corners containing an embryo. "We matched the sample from the beast in Antarctica to this, a 100% match, meet Adam, the beast that killed half the world. To keep it safe we've encased it in Bakelite and put an EM field around it to keep it from maturing. Adam is completely contained."

"So you've found Adam, congratulations." Gendo said.

"Not quite, Herr Director, this is the body of Adam, reverted to larval form. The soul is another matter however." Dr. Langley said, as he walked over to the super cooled cylinder. "Meet the soul of Adam in human form." He rubbed the condensation off the cylinder to reveal a young boy, who looked about 10 years old with crimson eyes and silvery white hair. "He's in stasis, so he's not a threat."

"So, the body and soul separated, how interesting, what could have caused that to happen." Gendo asked.

"Well, he have theory about how when the S2 Engine overloaded, it caused the soul to break from the body and form with human genetic material from around him, and also forced the body of Adam back to larval form to heal itself. It's not concrete, but it's something." Dr. Langley explained.

"What is to be done with these items?" Gendo asked.

"The Chairman asked to have them sent to him in Germany." Dr. Langley said quietly.

"Very well. What about the other item?" Gendo asked.

"The Spear is on the bottom, but we have nothing to recover it with at the moment, so it will stay here in the exclusion zone, per the Chairman's orders." Dr. Langley replied.

"Lorenz can be quite particular." Gendo said as he looked at the boy in the cylinder.

"Yes, my older cousin can be quite odd at times. It's a family trait, unfortunately." Dr. Langley said as he rolled his eyes, "I'm just glad my boy turned out normal in the end, and I hope his daughter turns out well too."

* * *

December 31, 2002 – Gehirn HQ, Geofront–01

In a closed meeting at Gehirn the director was meeting with the top scientists in the organization to discuss a failure that happened years ago, and to revive a project important to the committee. The Director of Gehirn, Gendo Ikari sat with his wife and metaphysical biologist, Dr. Yui Ikari, his Chief Scientist, Dr. Naoko Akagi, and Gehirn Berlin's metaphysical expert, Dr. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's begin." Gendo said, cupping his hands in front of his mouth "We're here primarily to discuss the failures of Project Alcion and any way to improve it further to make up for the shortfalls of the failed experiment back in 1998."

"You mean…" Yui started.

"…Mari's experiment." Kyoko finished.

"Yes, that is what I am referring to." Gendo said, hands still covering his mouth. "Dr. Akagi, please share with us your findings."

"After reviewing the experiment in detail, there was nothing wrong with what Ms. Makinami did." Naoko said. "Her responses in the Link Tube were all she was capable of doing. I'm unsure if she is actually deceased however, she may simply be absorbed into the Core that's stored in the U.K. I can't place the blame on anyone because there was nothing wrong with how they responded. It was something with that Core that caused the problem. Whatever was inside of it drew her in, and absorbed her into itself."

"So, it was an accident then?" Yui asked curiously.

"No, when we removed the soul that inhabited the Core, we made it an empty vessel waiting for a new soul. We didn't realize that it would take the soul of the one trying to contact it in order to become "whole" again. It was an unexpected consequence." Naoko responded.

"Who ordered the soul be removed?" Kyoko demanded.

"That would be me, Dr. Soryu." Naoko said. "And could you please take the tone down, I'd rather keep this particular meeting purely professional."

"But it's quintessentially your fault! By removing the soul you caused it to absorb and kill my friend!" Kyoko spat.

"As I said before, it was an unintended consequence that I could not have predicted. For that I apologize for not running further simulations before having your friend try and contact the Core." Naoko said sternly. "However, this is business, and not personal, your friend knew the risks and accepted them willingly."

"Did she really know the risks?" Kyoko yelled. "Because if you didn't know, neither did she!"

"I'm sure she did Kyoko." Yui said quietly. "You know Mari, she didn't like to be in last place, so anything to get her research ahead…"

"Yui, how could you say that?" Kyoko said, turning on Yui.

"Remember the time when she broke down because her research was behind ours? You said it yourself, she was always used to being on top, and when she met us, she was on equal ground with us mentally, but emotionally she was lacking because she was so young!" Yui said passionately. "We all know the risks associated with brand new experiments! It could go tits up really quickly! Look what happened in Antarctica! She knew in her mind somewhere that it was a risk, and she did it anyway. What happened isn't her fault, but she is culpable."

"Yui, this isn't like you…" Kyoko said.

"I quite agree, Yui, is something the matter?" Gendo asked, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Nothing is wrong Gendo." Yui said before turning to Kyoko. "Kyoko, a lot has changed since we last spoke, after Mari died. I have son and a wonderful husband, and you have daughter and a man that loves you! Our lives have changed, I've changed. We've all changed since Second Impact! Things aren't as simple and wonderful like they were when we were in college!" Yui shrieked.

"It appears that we're getting off topic…" Naoko started.

"Shut up, you. I'm trying to listen to what my friend is telling me." Kyoko spat.

"Listen, Kyoko, I loved Mari like a sister, and I saw what happened at that experiment! I watched the footage! But what happened happened, we can't change the past, just use it as a learning experience and make the future better for it. The project she was working on was to create a weapon for countering an extraterrestrial attack." Yui said angrily. "To deal with the creature we knew was beneath the ice in Antarctica. If the experiment hadn't failed, Alcion would have been in Antarctica, and it would have been able to save us, but it wasn't. We failed, and now we have to deal with it. That's why we need to revise the project into something more."

"Ok, Yui, what are you talking about?" Kyoko asked.

"Gendo, tell her, she needs to know." Yui said.

"What don't I know?" Kyoko asked angrily.

"Quite a lot really." Naoko said, staring directly at the beautiful blonde.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you. Gendo, what don't I know?" Kyoko said sternly.

"The simple fact is Adam and Lilith aren't the only Angels out there." Gendo said.

"Angels…?" Kyoko asked. "I thought Angels were messengers from God?"

"We named them Angels because of Adam's God like powers and abilities. The destruction of Antarctica was an overload accident according to Dr. Langley. If it had been a focused attack, it could have wiped out the entire planet." Naoko said.

"Ugh, my boyfriend's father can be such an ass." Kyoko said calmly. "But if that's his opinion, then I'll accept it. But what additional threat is out there? Adam is dead, and Lilith is locked up 3km underground."

"I was saving this until later, but now appears to be a more appropriate time to speak." Gendo said as he looked over to Kyoko. "According to satellite data from the area, at least 10 pieces of glowing, wave pattern energy were blasted out from the epicenter of Second Impact all around the globe." Gendo paused "Adam, we believe, created offspring to retaliate for his death in the future, and Project Alcion, or whatever we turn it into, can be utilized to fight against that threat."

"Fine, so what do we do?" Kyoko asked.

"Project E, we've been using your LCL and regrowth research to try and create an artificial Adam. We've had a lot of failures in the past two years, but we have finally created a viable head from the sample of Adam we have. Eventually, within the next 2 years or so, we should be able to grow a duplicate of Adam infused with human technology in the form of an artificial spine and nerves to tame the God it will try to become." Naoko said proudly.

"Wait, you're creating another Adam, to stop Adam's offspring when they decide to attack us, if they actually attack us at all." Kyoko said. "This seems a bit farfetched to me."

"It isn't, I've seen the prototype, and it looks quite viable." Yui said.

"Ok, but why am I here?" Kyoko asked. "It seems like you have everything under control. Why do you need my help?"

"You're here because we need someone to quietly reactivate Project Alcion, to continue to grow the duplicate of Lilith from the Core they received. You will also oversee the first Production Model's production." Gendo said, his hands covering his mouth again. "That is, if you accept of course."

"I'll do it, seeing as it's using my research, I'd like some physical credit. But what purpose would an outdated project like Alcion be?" Kyoko asked.

"It can be used as guide to improve the future design of the… Units." Naoko said.

"That makes sense, but Yui, what will you be doing?" Kyoko asked.

"I'll be in charge of subproject E–LT. Making a copy of Lilith using similar procedures as Dr. Akagi is with her Unit–00."

"Wait we've numbered the first unit, but we don't have a name for it yet?" Kyoko said.

"Yes, the first unit, Unit–00 will be the Prototype, built by myself and my team. Unit–01 will be the Lilith Test Type, and be built by Dr. Ikari and her team. Unit–02 will be overseen by you, and your team in Germany, Dr. Soryu. You will also oversee what we will deem the Backup or Reserve unit, Unit–XP, and its production in the United Kingdom.

"Ok, so you have a plan together, why didn't we start with this stuff at the beginning of the meeting?" Kyoko asked.

"The hope was to discuss Project Alcion in detail and what went wrong. However that conversational track was entirely jumped." Gendo said. "It was supposed to be a more natural progression before we got into discussion the Units and their production."

"We can't keep calling them units." Yui interjected. "Can we use the name I came up with?"

"What name did you come up with?" Kyoko asked.

" _Ultimate All–Purpose Humanoid Decisive Battle Weapon: Evangelion_." Yui said proudly.

"It's a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?" Kyoko said kindly.

"It may be a bit of a mouthful, but it will work." Gendo said, smiling at Yui. "Good job, Yui."

Well, how about for the sake of brevity, we simply call them _Evangelion_." Yui said happily. "The only things to stand between us and the Angels."

* * *

July 1, 2003 – Remains of Toyohashi, Japan

Fuyutsuki had gotten his morning paper from the boy at the end of the dock where it connected to land. He was walking back with his groceries and the paper to relax, and hopefully not have to deal with any injured people.

When he got back to his boat, he saw the massive stack of research he had gathered from his time in the Antarctic, and some of the still phots from the expedition's equipment before the explosion happened. One picture showed a giant beast of light sanding up or hovering inside the pit they had dug. Fuyutsuki did as he was told and turned over his data, but had kept copies of everything.

After he put his groceries away, he sat down to read the paper and saw the headline: _The Great Calamity, now to be called Second Impact, Findings Released in New United Nations Report_. "What the fuck is this?" Fuyutsuki began to furiously read the article. "What is all this? What about the real reason Katsuragi was there, the experiment, the Giant of Light? None of it is mentioned. They made it a natural disaster, an act of God!" Fuyutsuki was furious. "It was an act man, not God, and telling it like this solves nothing, it keeps SEELE safe in the dark, and away from blame, away from the deaths of 3 billion people."

Fuyutsuki stood up and retrieved his suitcase. "I can't believe those bastards lied about what happened. I have to confront Ikari, and tell him to release everything, or I will."

* * *

July 4, 2003 – Artificial Evolution Laboratory

Fuyutsuki had finally arrived in Hakone. When he got off the train, he saw a massive hole in the ground where at least two towns had to have previously resided in. He was in a brisk walk toward the Artificial Evolution Laboratory, the quiet, nondescript headquarters of Gehirn. 'I'll force my way into see if I must. This lie has to end, the world needs to know.' Fuyutsuki thought as he approached the building, he saw someone coming out of the front doors 'Yui?' he thought.

Yui noticed the man she called sensei, and spoke first. "It's been a long time Sensei."

"Yes… yes it has." Fuyutsuki said, as he smiled. "How have you been, Yui?"

"I'm doing alright, my son is quite energetic and keeps both me and Gendo busy when we're not working." Yui said, smiling back at her old Sensei. "What brings you here today?"

"I'm here to see your husband." Fuyutsuki replied.

"Oh… you know…" Yui said, her expression dropping. "He's sad that you don't like him. It would be wonderful if someone like you could understand Gendo, and be by his side."

Fuyutsuki's mood had also fallen. "I'm sorry Yui, I'm just not that man." His pace slowed down and he walked past Yui without another word. He had just realized Yui was in on this as well. 'She must have known what really happened, she is married to Ikari after all, and she has to know what this lie means.' Fuyutsuki thought angrily, he was disappointed in her culpability in covering up the truth.

Yui looked at him as he walked into the AEL, looking crestfallen.

Fuyutsuki spoke to the receptionist, and was led directly to Gendo's office. As soon as the door was closed, Fuyutsuki could no longer contain himself.

"Why did you conceal the existence of the Giant?" Fuyutsuki shouted. "You knew Second Impact, as you call it, was going to happen didn't you! You bullshit all you want to about how it was just luck that you returned home one day before Second Impact occurred!" Fuyutsuki said angrily, his voice dropping an octave in his rage. "But how do you explain the fact you brought back all of the Expedition's records and findings. I know for a fact that your personal files have much more data than we even recovered, Ikari."

"I'm surprised these weren't destroyed, they were supposed to be incinerated." Gendo replied with hands covering his mouth. "How careless of me."

"I checked into your personal finances as well. You are making an awful lot more than the average man in your position did as Laboratory Director." Fuyutsuki said.

"Very impressive, Professor Fuyutsuki, perhaps you should be teaching economics instead of Metaphysics." Gendo replied sarcastically.

"What do the Dead Sea Scrolls have to do with Second Impact? What was SEELE's involvement?" Fuyutsuki shouted accusingly.

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, Professor, the Human Instrumentality Committee of the United Nations funds Gehirn. And what exactly are the Dead Sea Scrolls?" Gendo replied.

"Am I amusing you? They say the Tsunami was almost a _kilometer_ high when it hit the first cities, buy the time it reached us, it was travelling near the speed of sound and still almost _400 meters_ high Ikari! **_Three Billion Dead_** Ikari! All because of your inaction! You people caused Second Impact, you knew it was going to happen and did nothing to stop it! I'm going to let everyone know exactly what you and your wonderful benefactors did!" Fuyutsuki roared.

"If you wish, Fuyutsuki." Gendo said calmly. "But do you really want to reveal everything? What about your young friend, Ms. Katsuragi? Will you drag her name out as well? She was the only witness after all. The only one who can prove conclusively what happened that day." Gendo smiled behind his hand, which were covering his mouth. "Now before you make any _rash_ decisions, I wish to show you something else first. Please follow me."

Gendo stood up and let Fuyutsuki to the outside of the building to a funicular train that led underground. "Just how far down are we going?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Oh, we'll be there soon." Gendo said, facing away from Fuyutsuki.

A light came out for the end of the tunnel and suddenly the train was suspended over a massive underground structure 'this is what that hole led to…' Fuyutsuki thought. A massive chamber with a huge lake, a small and budding forest, and grass everywhere, and what was in what appeared to be the center of the chamber, a pyramid like structure was being built. "What the…" Fuyutsuki exclaimed.

"We didn't build it. Some other civilization did. It's a vast underground structure, some 13 kilometers in diameter by our estimation. We've only excavated a small portion to be used, and a bit more for sub–subterranean facilities like or new Headquarters, which you see under construction there." Gendo said proudly. "And inside that new base is the project in which lies the future of the survival of the human race."

When the train arrived at the bottom Gendo showed Fuyutsuki inside. Fuyutsuki was still is awe of the entire complex, hidden in plain sight. Gendo led him to a lab where a woman was working. She heard the men enter the room and turned around "Dr. Akagi? What are you doing here?" Fuyutsuki exclaimed, shocked to see her again after so long.

Ritsuko didn't recognize Fuyutsuki, but Naoko did. "Here?" Naoko replied. "Here is where theory is realized, Professor. I'm not sure if you remember, but I'm working on the seventh generation of organic computers."

"The MAGI system." Fuyutsuki said, looking around the lab. "I remember the lecture quite well, Doctor."

"Yes, thankfully, the EVE and LAZERUS systems were moved here before Second Impact, and were spared the destruction that came with it." Naoko replied.

"I thought it would have been done by now, Dr. Akagi." Fuyutsuki said.

"Well Professor, this wasn't the only project I've been working on since then. But when completed, the neural network of the MAGI will be able to form connections on their own, and seek an answer a question you haven't even begun to understand." Naoko said proudly.

"Is this why we're here?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"No, not yet, professor." Gendo replied. "There is still more to be shown."

"Ah, I see why you're here. Let me show you." Naoko said, getting up from her chair. "Come this way."

Naoko led them into a large dark room. "Welcome, Professor, to humanity's greatest triumph." Naoko said as she switched on the lights.

"What is this? Is this the giant from Antarctica?" Fuyutsuki said as he looked upon the head of Unit–00 with an artificial spine jutting out of the base of its head, with two forearms and hands being held up by support wires and connected to the wires and spine coming out of the head.

"Professor, the giant of light was named "Adam" by us. It was a being not of this world sent to seed this world with Fruit of Life. The First Impact was not the meteor that destroyed the dinosaurs, but was a fight between Adam and a second being sent here to seed the planet with the Fruit of Knowledge, the being we call "Lilith." She won the fight and killed "Adam," spawning human life on this Earth. However, Adam was discovered and destroyed again in Antarctica, what you see before you is not the original Adam." Gendo explained.

"So you made this then?" Fuyutsuki asked, questioning if it was even possible to do that.

"Yes, we made it, Professor Fuyutsuki, Man _created_ this _from_ Adam. Its name is Evangelion, or EVA." Gendo said proudly. "What you see before you is the Prototype Unit for Project E, Unit–00. Project E is our plan to regenerate Adam and fight his offspring, to defend humanity from their godlike powers."

"EVA…" Fuyutsuki said quietly.

"Fuyutsuki…" Gendo said as Fuyutsuki looked over to him, he continued. "The prophecy of the Dead Sea Scrolls has led us this far… but it's time for mankind to start writing his own destiny." Gendo turned to face Fuyutsuki. "Will you join us in defending mankind?"

"To protect mankind?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Yes, to protect them from the threat of what we call the "Angels." The biggest threat to mankind ever to exist." Gendo replied.

"To save what's left of mankind, I'll do anything to accomplish that." Fuyutsuki said proudly. "I'll join you, Ikari, to defend mankind from these Angels you speak of, and to avoid another Second Impact."

"Excellent, Professor, I'm glad you've come to understand the importance of our endeavors here." Gendo replied.

"Yes, clearly things are not as cut and dry as they seem." Fuyutsuki replied while he stared in awe at Unit–00.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

Ok, I did realize that when I wrote "… _and he died a hero, Yui._ " I was making a reference to Heero Yuy, one part of the comedy Duo in Gundam Wing. It was intentional wording.

The next two chapters may be a bit shorter than usual, as they will deal with the births and the early life of Shinji and Asuka (plus the related families). Just like Luke and Leia being born in Episode III, I figured it was time to have our two heroes show their heads, even as adorable little babies. Rei however, won't be seen until the next Episode, so stay tuned for that happy moment.

U.N.R.V. stands for United Nations Research Vessel. I couldn't think of a good name for the ship, so I settled on naming after our deceased expedition leader, and to answer Fuyutsuki's point of it being in poor taste, I think naming the vessel after him wasn't a bad thing, and sending a ship named after someone killed in Second Impact to investigate it actually is a good thing to do PR wise. Gendo came up with that particular plan, and I think it worked quite well.

 _Alvin_ and _Argo_ are a couple of real world references to the expeditions that found and explored the R.M.S. _Titanic_. _Argo_ was used to search for debris, and found the debris field that led to the sunken vessel, while _Alvin_ was used to explore the wreck on a second expedition.

At the meeting to discuss the Evangelions and Mari was to bridge the gap between the two, and set up the production of these massive killing monsters we all love so much. Also we see the Geofront under construction, and Fuyutsuki joining Gehirn, under the belief he is protecting mankind.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	9. Two Heroes, One Destiny

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode II: Attack of the Seeds

* * *

Chapter 9 – Two Heroes, One Destiny  
February 14, 2001 – Berlin, Germany

Oscar Langley finally arrived home after a long day at the office. He had so much paperwork piling up he decided to finally tackle all of it, and cut off all connections to the outside world for the day. It took him the better part of 10 hours, but the stacks of shit he had to go through were done. He drove home in silence, his mind numb from all the red tape he had had to sift through. When he got in the driveway the house looked dark. He hadn't expected to see any lights unfortunately, but maybe who he was looking for would be asleep inside, instead of working hard on her research. He marched inside.

"Kyoko! Are you home?" Oscar was met with silence. "Kyoko?" he hated when he came home to an empty house. 'Where is she? I hope she's not at the lab again, she needs to learn to relax. Maybe I should call the lab.' He thought to himself. 'I'll call and see if she's there, with any luck I'll actually see my wife sometime this year.'

Oscar walked over to the phone and called Kyoko's lab, and got no answer. 'Damn it woman! Where are you?!' He thought angrily. 'I guess I'll go up to bed. It's late anyway. I guess I can try to find her tomorrow at the lab.' Oscar thought sadly, sulking upstairs because he couldn't see his wonderful girlfriend. 'And it's Valentine's Day too… I was hoping to spend what's left of it with her…'

When Oscar arrived upstairs, and traipsed to their room and went inside, he saw Kyoko laying on their bed seductively, dressed in red lace lingerie. "Happy Valentine's Day, Oscar." She said coyly, smiling devilishly from ear to ear. "Surprised to see me?"

"A little. I thought you were at the lab, working late again…" Oscar said, a bemused look on his face.

"Well, clearly, mien liebe, you were wrong." Kyoko smiled again. "We have a lot to celebrate, Oscar." Kyoko said getting up and crossing the room to kiss him.

Oscar gladly accepted the kiss from the beautiful, scantily clad woman in front of him. When she ended the kiss all Oscar could muster up was "Wha…"

"Oh, Oscar, I know I've been busy since everything happened in Antarctica, doing weapons research for the military." She looked directly at him. "So I know I haven't being paying much attention to _your needs_ …" Kyoko blushed "I've been very _neglectful_ of you."

Oscar sighed. "Yes, but why are you home, I thought you had to do more research for those new _vergeltungswaffen_ weapons you made."

"Oh, Oscar, the world won't need those N2 weapons anymore." Kyoko said happily.

"What do you mean, Kyoko?!" Oscar sounded worried. "There are wars all over the world! Germany needs to defend itself doesn't it?!" Oscar said, confused at what she meant.

"Haven't you heard, Oscar?" Kyoko asked, looking at him like he lived under a rock.

"Heard what? I've been in my office all day doing paperwork, I forwarded all of my calls, and had my e–mail closed." Oscar responded, wondering what the hell so important that he had completely missed it what it was.

"Oscar, the wars are over. You father called and told me, the United Nations announced that the Valentine Treaty was signed. Aggression on Earth is no more." Kyoko said, smiling. "Peace on Earth at last, it only took the deaths of half of the world for us to get our collective heads out of our collective asses."

"Kyoko, what on Earth are you talking about?" Oscar said "You're telling me that the war is over, and everyone is at peace?"

"Mien Gott, you can be dense. Your father couldn't reach you, clearly because you were so immersed in red tape, that no one could reach you. He called here looking for you and told me the news. Apparently your cousin, that Ambassador at the U.N. was one of the creators of the treaty, he told your father as soon as the treaty was signed."

"Well, I guess this is what I get for not at least listening to the news on the way home." Oscar said meekly.

"You bet this what you deserve, dummkopf." Kyoko said, with a thick layer of sarcasm. "How can I love someone so uninformed about world events?"

"Always an insult in a compliment rolled into one, not many people would find that endearing, ya know." Oscar said with a grin.

Kyoko huffed. "Well, I can only think of two people who can tolerate it." Kyoko said. 'The other being Gendo _Ikari_ , the only other man I've ever loved…' She thought, blushing slightly at the thought of all the good times she had had with that mysterious man.

"Two?" Oscar said, perplexed at who the other person could be. "Who else…?"

"That was for the lip, Mr. Langley." Kyoko said coyly. "Now, for the punishment of assuming I'd work all night on Valentine's Day, and not come and give you something _special_ , get undressed and lay down, you're not going to be the one having fun tonight." Kyoko said, laughing wildly as she threw him on the bed and jumped him.

* * *

April 20, 2001 – Hakone, Japan

Yui Ikari was lying down in her bed. She was 7 months pregnant, and put on bedrest because she had a very delicate pregnancy, and the doctors didn't want her to lose the baby. Yui could understand, seeing as since Second Impact, the birth rates around the world had dropped dramatically. 'Well, I could be for any reason, just pick one' Yui thought. 'Maybe it was the mass extinction of two billion of the world's population in several hours after Antarctica was vaporized, or the one billion more killed in the five months and one day of brutal war that followed, or maybe it was because people were afraid they could die at any moment, with any unborn baby they may have.' Yui sighed. 'I guess they just don't want to lose any of the precious children that need to be born to ensure the human race survives.' Yui thought as she rubbed her expectant belly. 'I can't believe we haven't picked out a name yet, I know Gendo's busy with running the lab, but I just wish he could spare some time for me. I haven't gotten a single bit of research done since they confined me to this damn bed! I'm lonely and bored, and want to talk to someone!' Yui may have understood being confined to bed with no work to do, but not being allowed to actually work on anything because it may _stress_ her.

Yui laid back down and tried to get some sleep. "I still don't understand how being lethargic is healthy for pregnant woman, it just seems so counterproductive, and liable to drive the woman in question insane. All I have to do is eat, sleep, and pee all the time, its _soooo_ boring!" Yui said loudly to simply break the silence. After a few minutes of struggling, simple monotonous boredom lulled her to sleep.

Yui had a strange dream while she was asleep. She was sitting in a field, overlooking Kyoto University, and sitting next to her was a girl wearing her old, pink rimmed glasses with brilliant aqua colored eyes, and brunette, twin–tailed hair. "Mari?" Yui asked.

" _Hi, Yui, how have you been? It's been awhile, hasn't it?_ " Mari said. " _I've missed you._ "

"I've missed you too, Mari, but I guess I'm doing well." Yui replied. "Well, me and Gendo are going to have a baby."

" _I can see that, silly._ " Mari said pointing at her belly. " _I'm glad to see you and Gendo are doing alright, and that you're happy._ "

"We are happy, but that still doesn't stop me from thinking about you, Mari." Yui said kindly, but she realized something. "Mari, I think I'm dreaming." Yui stated.

" _Well of course you are, silly Yui, I'm dead._ " Mari said. " _So, do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?_ "

"No idea, I want it to be a surprise." Yui said. "Although we still haven't picked out a name yet." She said sullenly.

" _Well, you need to get on that, the baby is almost here!_ " Mari said, as she giggled. " _I'm surprised you haven't forced Gendo to help you with that. I still don't understand what you see in that guy, but I have accepted it._ "

"Well, he's been busy you know, the lab has been busy since, well, everything happened in Antarctica. And I know I've told you why I love him before, you, uh… died I guess. Most people don't realize it, but Gendo's really sweet and caring. He's always worried about how I'm doing. He's so sensitive about things, but the way people treated him when he was young, and his parents treated him like dirt, I guess he decided to hide away in shell and become indifferent to others so they couldn't hurt him anymore. At least until he met me. He told me he only opened up a little to Kyoko, and he admitted he loved her, but she broke his heart and he retreated again. I know when we first met he switched lunches with me so I could have what I wanted to eat from the cafeteria, and it was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. He's not a huge romantic, but he always does the small things that make me feel special. He always blushes when I mention anything about sex, which is so cute. I'm glad he can be himself around me, even if it's only when we're alone, and when I'm with him, he always makes me feel like I'm the only person that matters. I guess that's why I love him." Yui replied, when another thought crossed her mind. "But Mari, why am I dreaming about you?"

" _Oh, Yui, you always seem to be able to find the good in people, that's something I love about you._ " Mari giggled. " _I didn't say you were dreaming about me, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by._ " Mari said brightly. " _Remember when we used to come up here, the three of us, we'd laugh, we'd talk about our research, and we'd just lay here in the grass without a care in the world._ "

"Well of course I do, we always had fun up on this hill." Yui said quietly. "I just wish we could go back to this time and enjoy its beauty and simplicity again."

Mari scooted closer to Yui. " _That's why I brought you here, I know you miss the scenery, and want to go back to simply times, but you can't._ " Mari said reassuringly. " _Things have changed drastically, Yui, and can never go back to the way they were. You have to move on with your life, and expand your research, and maybe even help mankind better understand itself, before they wipe themselves out in some nihilistic war._ "

"I know that Mari, I just don't like thinking about it, because it's stressful and depressing." Yui replied "But it's nice that you came to visit me, even if it's only a dream."

" _Well, I'm glad you miss me, Yui. But please promise me something, even when you move on with your life._ " Mari said, looking sadly into Yui's eyes.

"Anything, Mari." Yui replied, hoping the poor girl wouldn't cry.

Mari breathed deeply, looking for the strength to say what she wanted to say, and what no one had heard her say before. " _Yui, please don't forget me._ "

"It's impossible for me to forget someone that loves me." Yui said reassuringly. "Mari, I would never be able to forget you."

Instead of speaking, Mari simply kissed Yui gently on the lips, and faded away, leaving Yui sitting alone on the hilltop, overlooking what used to be.

Several hours later Yui heard a familiar voice, she opened her eyes, to a bright light and a shadow above her head making her eyes water. "…awake? Yui?" The voice said.

"Hmmmm…what?" Yui said, still half asleep. "Gendo… is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Gendo said gently. "I'm the only one with keys."

"Oh, Gendo, stop teasing me." Yui said, ruffling his hair. "I'm glad you're home, though…" she said while rubbing her eyes. "I want to talk to you about something."

"What do you want to talk about, Yui?" Gendo asked, unsure of what she wished to discuss.

"Baby names Gendo, I'm seven months pregnant, and we haven't picked out names yet!" Yui exclaimed, the thought of this subject made her agitated.

"Oh, Yui, I have thought of names, but wanted to surprise you on the big day. I thought of Rei, if we had a girl, and Shinji if it were a boy." Gendo said, looking kindly at his wife with a smile.

"Oh, Gendo, that's so sweet. But why pick those names?" Yui asked, knowing why he had picked one, but not the other.

"Well, I picked Rei because of my twin sister, the one I told you about." Gendo said solemnly. "I always thought if I had a daughter, I'd name her after the sister I never had."

"Oh, Gendo, I'm sorry, I forgot that was your sister's name…" Yui said, with a sad look on her face.

"Don't be sorry Yui, it's a difficult subject for me to talk about. I guess if she had lived, I would be a much different person, and probably a little less standoffish, as people like to say. But we can't change the past, so maybe our potential daughter would appreciate the name she was given, and its significance." Gendo said, laying down nest to his wife.

"And Shinji is for my brother right?" Yui asked, already expecting a 'Yes'.

"Of course, what other name could I think of for our potential son, except for the name of a national hero and ace pilot?" Gendo said proudly. "Plus, Shinji Ikari has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Well, I'm a little biased, but, yes I think it has a nice ring to it." Yui said brightly, a small weight lifted from her shoulders. "I hope we have twins so we can use both names."

* * *

June 6, 2001 – Medical Ward, Artificial Evolution Laboratory

"Gendo, please don't leave my side!" Yui screamed, as another contraction caused her immeasurable pain.

"I won't Yui, I'll be here until you say I can go." Gendo replied, wincing as his hand was crushed by the vice grip that was his wife's hand.

"Why do I have to have the baby at work, Gendo?" Yui asked, panting heavily.

"Because, this is the best staffed, and well equipped research facility in the country with some the best doctors. It's the safest place." Gendo said. "I'm only thinking about yours and the baby's safety."

"Ok, I'm glad…" Yui started, but another contraction cut off her sentence. "Oh my god, I hope this kid comes out soon, I don't think I can take much more of this."

"Yui, I know you can do this." Gendo said calmly, through the searing pain in his hand, which felt as though it had been crushed. "Now just breathe like we were shown in that _first time baby_ class. Heee–heee–wooo. Heee–heee–wooo." Gendo said, coaching her as he promised he would in the delivery room.

Yui gave him a dirty look. "Gendo… this… is… all… your… fault!" Yui screamed, as another contraction came. "Motherfucker! I changed my mind, Nurse Ratchet! Give me that fucking epidural."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ikari, it's too late for that, the baby is coming now, the head is already coming out." The nurse replied.

"Come on Yui, push." Gendo said calmly, hoping his hand wouldn't fall off from being crushed.

"Shut up, you. Just be quiet until this baby…" She screamed as the shoulders came out. "…COMES OUT OF ME."

"Just a little more, Mrs. Ikari." The nurse said.

"FUUUUUCK!" Yui screamed, which was followed by a baby crying.

"It's a boy. A healthy baby boy!" The nurse said. "Would you like to cut the cord, Director Ikari?"

"Uhhhh… yes. I think I'd like to do that." Gendo said, and enthusiastically cut the umbilical cord.

"Have you two picked out a name for the baby?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, yes we have." Gendo said.

"What's the name?" The nurse asked, slightly impatiently.

"Shinji…" Yui breathed heavily, still reeling from the pain of childbirth. "Shinji Ikari."

"Would you like to hold him, Mrs. Ikari?" The nurse asked.

"Of course!" Yui said, still having some trouble breathing. When she took him, he felt so warm. His cobalt eyes were wide open and looking at everything in the room. He had a little bit of brown fuzz for hair, and when he looked into Yui's eyes, he smiled. "Wow, you look just like all of the baby pictures of your uncle. It looks like we picked out the right name for you after all." Yui said, a single tear escaping eye.

* * *

August 10, 2001 – Berlin, Germany

Kyoko was having trouble getting to sleep, mostly because she was dealing with an unborn child kicking her kidneys. 'This child is going to be a very large pain in my ass when it's a teenager.' Kyoko thought to herself, as she got up to pee, for the fourth time that night.

Sighing as she got back into bed with a thoroughly unconscious Oscar. 'This kid will be the death of me.' She thought, and after a bit of tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep.

In her dreams, Kyoko was sitting on a hill overlooking Kyoto University, and sitting next to her was a girl wearing pink rimmed glasses with brilliant aqua colored eyes, and brunette, twin–tailed hair. "What the hell…?" She said.

" _Hello, Kyoko, it's been a long time._ " Mari said. " _Surprised to see me?_ "

Kyoko looked at the girl, quite bemused. She looked the same she had on the flight they shared on the way to Germany those years ago. "Well, a little, you're dead aren't you? Or am I just dreaming?"

" _Hmm, you're a lot quicker on the uptake._ " Mari mused. " _Yes you're dreaming, yes I'm gone, but I figured I'd come and say hello anyway._ " Mari said. " _It's nice to see you again after so long._ "

"Yeah it's nice to see you too, but still, this doesn't seem like a dream." Kyoko replied, still looking at Mari in disbelief.

Mari smiled at her. " _Well, you are asleep, which I'm surprised at, considering that baby of yours is kicking the crap out of your insides._ " Mari laughed. " _I can't believe you're pregnant though, who's the lucky guy?_ "

"Well, his name is Oscar, Oscar Langley." Kyoko said, smiling brightly. "He's been wonderful to me since I got to Germany. He was annoying at first, always needing me to sign some paperwork for the government, or for the lab. But when I found out he was just doing that so he could try and ask me out, I guess I found that was really sweet. I forced him to take me out the night I found out, and it was probably the best date of my life. He was so courteous, and nervous, he was shacking by the time he had to walk me home. I think he would have fainted if I didn't kiss him." Kyoko laughed. "That kiss, when we kissed, I felt something, I'm not sure what it was, but I've never felt it before, and it made me feel… happy. It's the only word I can even match to what I felt, I felt truly happy when I met him, and decided to never let go."

" _Hehehehe, I never expected you to be the romantic type, Kyoko. I thought that was just Yui's shtick._ " Mari said, looking at Kyoko with her twinkling eyes. " _I'm glad you found someone, though. Does that mean you're over Gendo?_ " She asked, wondering if she had moved on. " _Or not…_ "

"Well… kinda. I still care for him, but I haven't been able to truly let go of what I feel for him." Kyoko said, looking away from Mari. "I don't know why I can't get over him. I think it's because when we were together, I could never admit I loved him, and I regret not telling him before I left for Kyoto University."

Mari scooted closer to Kyoko and put an arm consolingly around her shoulder. " _You shouldn't regret the past Kyoko you can't change it, it is what it is. But, you did tell him you loved him didn't you?_ " Mari asked.

"Of course I did, it was just too late, he was already dating Yui, and I felt so guilty. I still can't really talk to her because of it! The last time I talked to her was when I told her you had died! The first time I talk to her in months, and it's to deliver the worst news possible. I'm a horrible friend!" Kyoko hid her face in her hands. "I just hope I can teach my child to be nice to others, and to be a better friend than I am to Yui!"

" _Kyoko, you were always a good friend. But people grow apart, and sometimes, relationships fade and can't be fixed._ " Mari said, resting her head on Kyoko's shoulder. " _When we were on that plane ride all the way to Berlin, before I continued onto the U.K., you were so nice to me, and made me tell you all those things I couldn't tell anyone else. You're not a bad friend, Kyoko, circumstances were just against you._ "

"I just want to fix things, but I don't know how." Kyoko said.

" _Why don't you just call her and say hi. It's not rocket science ya know._ " Mari said, as if it were the simplest answer in the world.

"Mari, it's not that easy, what if Gendo picks up?" Kyoko asks. "What do I do then?"

" _Well, why don't you say hello, how have you been, can I talk to your wife?_ " Mari said matter–of–factly.

"Why are you making this sound so easy?" Kyoko asked. "Why can't you just agree with me, like any other subconscious would?!"

" _Who said anything about me being your subconscious?_ " Mari said as she giggled manically. " _Just call her, no more excuses, Kyoko!_ " Mari said admonishingly. " _Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go now. It seems like you have to pee again._ " Mari said, hugging her tightly, and with that, Kyoko woke up.

* * *

September 14, 2001 – Gehirn, Germany Branch

Kyoko was sitting in her lab, somewhere in a state of semi–consciousness. Kyoko hadn't been sleeping well lately, and it had nothing to do wither unborn child. It had been a month since she had a very weird dream about her old friend, Mari Makinami. The problem was that Kyoko believed her to be dead after an experiment had gone wrong. However, the Mari from the dream seemed too realistic, and even said some things that didn't make sense.

'Well, the ghost, or apparition, or hallucination, I'm not sure what to call it, wanted me to mend things with Yui, saying it was only as simple as calling her.' Kyoko thought, as she tried to take a nap. 'Maybe I can't sleep because I feel guilty for not calling her…'

Kyoko looked at her phone. It would be easy to call Yui's lab from work. Kyoko didn't realize it at the time, but when the three of them were hired by labs from around the world, they were all managed by the same organization, Gehirn. 'It's just a simple phone call, to her extension in Japan.' She thought. So, after staring at the phone, she decided to dial.

Brrring… brrring… brrring…

" _Gehirn Employee Directory, how may I direct your call?_ " The operator asked.

"Gehirn Japan, can I be transferred to Ikari" Kyoko said without thinking. "Sorry, I mean Rokubungi."

" _We don't have any listing for Rokubungi, but we do have two listings for Ikari, at Gehirn Headquarters in Japan._ " The operator replied.

"Two listings?!" Kyoko was shocked. 'Is Yui not married to Gendo? But who is the other listing for then?!' Kyoko thought.

" _Yes, we have to listings, one for Senior Scientist, Metaphysical Biology, Dr. Yui Ikari, and one for Gehirn Director, Dr. Gendo Ikari._ " The operator said, reading the information the computer had pulled up.

"Can I be transferred to Yui Ikari please?" Kyoko asked.

" _Transferring._ " The operator replied.

Brrring… brrring… brrring… brrring… brrring… brrring…

Kyoko saw the calendar next to her desk and saw the date. "To call her on a day like today, I must be an idiot." Kyoko said, coming to the realization that it was the third anniversary of their friend's death.

" _Hello?_ " Yui said, picking up the phone.

"Uh… hi, Yui." Kyoko said, she sounded extremely nervous. "It's Kyoko."

" _Kyoko?_ " Yui said, sounding bemused and wondering why she had called out of the blue. " _Is that really you?_ "

"Yes, it's me, Yui. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner." Kyoko said.

" _It's ok, Kyoko, I'm sure you were busy, and I don't blame you considering how our last phone call went._ " Yui replied. " _Besides, I was the one who said I'd call you back, and I never did._ "

"But, still, I could've made more of an effort to call." Kyoko said, trying to plead her case, and silently asking to take the blame.

" _Kyoko, I said its ok, we're both at fault. Besides, everything's that's happened in the last three years, it makes sense that we wouldn't keep in touch._ " Yui said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Yui." Kyoko said, the sound of relief in her voice. "You always know how to make people feel better. So how have you been? I got a shock from the girl at the employee directory when she said there were two listings for Ikari. So I guess some congratulations are in order on your marriage."

" _Oh… thank you._ " Yui said, and even though Kyoko couldn't see it, she was blushing. " _That all happened so fast, we'll be married two years in April._ "

"Wow, almost two years." Kyoko was impressed. "So why did he take your name? It's a bit unusual, isn't it?"

" _Well, he wanted to prove his devotion to me, and also he wanted to shed how he used to be, so he took my last name and became a different person._ " Yui said. " _I still think it's really romantic, regardless of his reasons. What about you, are you married yet Kyoko?_ "

"Well, no not yet, but I'm in a great relationship with this American who works at the lab in Germany, as an administrator, Oscar. We are expecting our first child however. I'm due in late November." Kyoko said.

" _Wow, that's amazing, Kyoko!_ " Yui said, sounding thrilled for her friend. " _I'm so happy for you, kids are the best!_ "

"Thank you! I'm kinda nervous though. But judging by your response, you still want kids then, huh Yui?" Kyoko asked.

" _No, I already have a child, a son named Shinji._ " Yui replied. " _He is so cute, I love him so much. He was born in June, Gendo took the day off to take care of him so I could come in and do a little work instead of being cooped up at home for another day._ "

"Oh, Yui, congratulations." Kyoko said. "Your brother must be thrilled your son is named after him!"

" _Well, I guess he'd be happy about it…_ " Yui said, her voice had changed considerably, and didn't sound quite as cheerful anymore.

"What do you mean? Did something happen to your brother?" Kyoko asked, wondering what had changed the mood so quickly.

" _Yes, sorry, you couldn't have known… we haven't talked since you called about Mari…_ " Yui rambled, until she was able to pull herself out of her grief. " _He died protecting Tokyo from being bombed by the Chinese. Gendo thought the name would a nice way to honor and remember him._ "

"Oh, Yui, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Kyoko said, feeling bad as she had ruined the happy mood.

"It's ok, you didn't know. I'm just relieved he died doing what he loved." Yui said, smiling. " _But I was wondering, what made you call all of a sudden?_ "

"Well, I, uh…" Kyoko stammered. 'What will she think if I say I had a dream about Mari, and she told me to call? I'll sound like I'm insane.' Kyoko thought.

" _Are you ok, Kyoko?_ " Yui sounded concerned. " _It got awful quiet._ "

"Yeah, I'm fine, um, I know this will sound weird, but Mari told me in a dream to call. She said it would be able to mend our relationship." Kyoko said, sounding highly embarrassed "I know I sound crazy, but it's the truth."

" _You had a dream about Mari too?_ " Yui asked. " _Did it seem a little more realistic than your average dream?_ "

"Yeah, it seemed so real, and we talked like we used to, it almost seemed like it was her." Kyoko said. "And I can still remember everything in great detail, like I just had the dream a few minutes ago."

" _Yeah, we were sitting on the hill…_ " Yui started.

But Kyoko finished her sentence for her. "…overlooking Kyoto University, where we used to go to get away from things. It sounds almost like we had the same dream."

" _She looked like she did before she left on the plane._ " Yui said. " _Exactly like the last time I saw her. I thought I was just having another weird pregnancy dream, but if you had the same one, I don't feel as insane as I did when I had the dream._ "

" _Well, I think that's normal, we always remember people from when we last saw them. That way when we see them again, we know how much has changed about them._ " Kyoko said. " _That's just how people are._ "

" _Well, Kyoko, don't you think it's weird that it almost seemed like… like it was actually her in the dream._ " Yui said, thinking she sounded insane for even saying that. " _I mean, we don't exactly know what happened with that experiment of hers. I mean she even mentioned something about just coming for a visit._ "

"She said the same thing to me! That is wired…" Kyoko took a moment to think. "Well, we know her research dealt with determining if souls existed and if they could be transferred between vessels. What I the experiment had to do with her soul, and instead of moving on or whatever, she's trapped in a state where she can't move on."

" _And maybe because her soul was freed, or maybe even trapped, she can somehow communicate with those whose she knows!_ " Yui said excitedly.

"Yui, how would that work exactly?" Kyoko asked. "I mean, everything the three of us have studied is somewhere beyond the realm of normal physics, way beyond, anything we say is guesswork, literally."

" _Well, we know that she experimented with souls, and know from my research that A.T. Fields can, in theory, become accustomed to each other, and not repel as much against each other as they would on a stranger. It would have to be someone they know and trust._ " Yui stated, rattling off her research from memory. " _When someone is asleep, their A.T. Field strength drops to almost zero, leaving the field up enough to contain the person's form…_ "

Kyoko cut her off. "Their 'form'? What are you talking about?"

" _Well, I tested this on a few mice, but when I negated their A.T. Fields, they turned into, well… Tang… oops, I mean LCL._ " Yui said. " _It was awful._ "

"Yui, its ok, I call it Tang sometimes too." Kyoko laughed "But, what you're saying is that the A.T. Filed allows us to keep our physical form?"

" _Precisely, but when we're asleep, it's not anywhere near full strength, so, if a soul that knows you is floating around, in theory, they could contact you in your sleep, because of the weakened A.T. Field. Does that make sense?_ " Yui asked.

"Well, it sort of does, but that would mean… that she's not really dead, or at least dead in the conventional sense." Kyoko said.

" _Exactly, but she still wouldn't be recoverable, without something to put her in…_ " Yui stated. " _Even if we did though, we don't know where she is, she might not even have control of the wandering effect._ "

"Yui, I get that you care for her a lot, but I think that was just her way of telling us to move on and accept she's gone, and to maybe try and repair our relationship." Kyoko said, trying to keep her friend from getting her hopes up.

" _So she was just saying sayonara then?_ " Yui laughed. " _That does sound like her, overdramatic to the very end._ "

"I'm glad I called you, Yui." Kyoko said. "I've missed talking with you... a lot more than I care to admit."

" _Well then,_ Ms. Soryu _, we should make this a more regular thing, talking on the phone._ " Yui suggested.

"I'd like that." Kyoko said "Maybe after the baby is born, we can meet up in Japan, and hang out like we used to."

" _Maybe the kids can even meet!_ " Yui said, sounded exuberantly excited, before going off the deep end. " _It would be nice if our kids were friends! Better yet, if you had a daughter, maybe they could even be a couple when they grow up! Wouldn't that be too cute?!_ "

"Yeah, Yui that actually would be kind of cute…" Kyoko said, thinking that it was an interesting scenario to ponder. 'Our kids, becoming a couple? That would be really nice, but if I tell Yui that, she'll never leave it alone.' Kyoko thought. "Hey, Yui, should we chat once a week, or more? I know we have a lot to catch up on…"

" _Oh at least once a week, Kyoko!_ " Yui said, still sounding happy over the prospect of their children being friends " _We have to reconnect, and I want to know everything that's happened in the past few years. But we should just keep the phone calls between us, it'll be easier that way._ "

"That's a god idea Yui. Alright then, Yui, I guess I'll call you again in a few days. I have an experiment telling me I need to check it." Kyoko said. "Sayonara."

" _Ok, Kyoko, talk to you soon._ " Yui said brightly. " _Auf Wiedersehen._ "

CLICK

" _Thank you for using AT &T office solutions… goodbye._"

* * *

December 4, 2001 – Charité–Universitätsmedizin, Berlin, Germany

Oscar had gotten the call that his girlfriend was in labor, and rushed to the hospital, it took him all of 20 minutes to get there. When he arrived, he saw Kyoko holding a little bundle. She was still red faced, and looked like she was in a bit of pain, but otherwise, she still looked pretty hot, especially considering she just had a baby.

"What the… I thought you were in labor, and it and had just started when you called?" Oscar said in total disbelief.

"Well, the doctor described it as the baby coming down a slip–n–slide, I barely even felt her come out." Kyoko said proudly.

Oscar looked very disappointed. "Damn, I missed it. I knew I should have called out sick today!" He exclaimed, then realized something. "Wait… her?"

"Good, you're still able to listen through your extreme disappointment." Kyoko joked. "And take it easy, I told you to go into work, and try to get stuff done, there was no need to wait here with me." Kyoko said consolingly. "Now, instead of being all disappointed come here and meet your daughter, Asuka."

"Wow, she's so cute!" Oscar said as he took the small girl in his arms. She had a head full of bright red hair, and looked as though her head was on fire, and shining sapphire eyes. She looked quite sleepy, and after smiling at the man holding her in his arms, she drifted off to sleep. "I'm glad she came out quick."

"Yeah, I'm surprised though, when she came out she wouldn't stop screaming. I think she's gonna be a loud kid." Kyoko said. "Or she just wants attention, either way, we're in some deep trouble."

"As long as she's healthy, it doesn't really matter to me." Oscar said still cradling the adorable infant Asuka.

"Well, can you keep holding her, I have to call my friend Yui back in Japan, she's gonna want to hear this news." Kyoko said.

"But isn't it the middle of the night in Japan, Kyoko?" Oscar said quietly, so he didn't wake up Asuka.

"I know that, but trust me, she's more excited at me having a daughter than anyone else I'll ever know." Kyoko said, as she picked up and dialed the phone.

* * *

March 22, 2002 – Geofront Lake Shore

Gendo was strolling along the lake shore, which was quite out of character for him, so he thought back to what had led him to the lakefront.

Gendo had been in a meeting with Keel Lorenz and his committee about the happenings in Project E, and the Human Instrumentality Project. They discussed in detail the upcoming expedition to the Antarctic, and they also discussed the eventual cover story to be used involving a meteor impact that vaporized the continent and melted the ice. 'Very plausible, if not fantastical.' Gendo thought, then Gendo's thoughts wandered, as they usually did while those old dicks were talking. 'What kind of world have I brought a child into? It isn't really a good idea to have an innocent life be thrust not such an uncaring and inhospitable place. This place is the personification of hell. What have I done?'

After the long and tedious meeting Gendo was informed that Yui had left her lab several hours ago, but has not been seen since, so Gendo was taking a break from work to go find his wife, and he was walking along the extensive shoreline of the artificial lake in the Geofront.

Yui had wandered out of her lab several hours ago and taken their son out of the on–site daycare facility Gehirn provided. Gendo, knowing his wife fairly well, had a pretty good idea of where she was, and considering her ID card hadn't been used to leave the Geofront, so Gendo took a stroll towards the lake.

He had walked almost entirely around the lake, when he saw someone sitting on a bench under one of the trees around the lake, and as he got closer he could see her holding their son. "Ah, I've found her." He said happily. He walked over to her and greeted her "Hello, Yui, enjoying the weather?"

"Hello Gendo." Yui said brightly as she dealt with a fussing Shinji. "It's nice to see you out of that gloomy office of yours. Enjoy the sunshine a bit, come and sit down." Yui said as she unbuttoned her blouse to feed the increasing fussing Shinji, and answering Gendo's silent question. "It's time to feed him, I know you don't mind."

Gendo stood silently, still mulling over what he had thought about during the meeting, simply staring at his wife with a blank look while she breastfed their son. He had become silent, and stopped fussing, clearly Yui had guessed what his fussing cries had been about correctly. 'She is an excellent mother, exactly what a child deserves.' He thought.

"This is a shady spot to stand in…" Gendo began while he was trying to figure out how to say what he really meant, he knew Yui would understand, she always understood what he felt, that's part of the reason why he loved her.

"The shade is for our son, silly." Yui replied, looking at Shinji while he fed quietly.

"…in hell." Gendo finished.

"Gendo? You're wrong, we may be underground, but we're not in hell." Yui said, not looking away from Shinji. She had expected this, he always had misgivings about how well things were going, and was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. If Yui didn't know him better, she'd say he was paranoid.

"That's not what I meant." He replied. "Yui, the Second Impact has occurred, must he live in this hell? Why must he endure the suffering that still goes on around the world? Does he really deserve to suffer for the sins of those that came before him?" Gendo said, letting the feelings and misgivings he'd had about having a child finally surface.

"Gendo, I knew what you meant. I've waited for this outburst for a while." Yui said calmly looking down at Shinji, who had fallen asleep after becoming full. "Anywhere can be heaven as long as you try to live, and because he is alive for as long as he lives he will have a chance to attain happiness." Yui paused "If he has the _will to live_ he can make a heaven wherever he is. As long as he lives he'll find the chance to be happy _everywhere_."

"Yui, how can you be so sure he can be happy?" Gendo asked.

Yui buttoned her blouse back up, and responded. "Gendo you should know, if someone as unhappy as you were your whole life can find happiness, than anyone can find happiness, even in a world effected by Second Impact. Gendo, he can be happy, because there is someone out there who can make him feel truly loved, like I have for you, and you have for me."

"Yui, how do you always make things seem… less chaotic than they really are?" Gendo asked. "How do you make me feel so safe and happy?"

"Gendo, it's called _love_ , silly." Yui replied, as she stood up holding their son in her arms and kissed him on the cheek. "It's called love."

Shinji stirred and looked up at his parents and spoke his first word… "Love."

* * *

July 16, 2002 – Berlin, Germany

Kyoko, can you please hurry up, we're going to be late! Oscar said, holding a seven month old Asuka in his arms.

Her hair had just reached her shoulders, and it was as bright red as it could naturally be. Asuka kept shouting the word 'stupid' mostly because it her first, and by far favorite word she knew. Whenever her father or mother told her to stop saying it, she simply giggled and continued like nothing was wrong. She was dressed in a little yellow dress to go out to dinner with her parents. They were meeting Oscar's father for dinner so he could see his granddaughter after coming back from a research trip to the Antarctic.

Kyoko shouted down the stairs. "I'm coming!" When she appeared at the top of the stairs, it revealed she was wearing a stunning, aqua colored dress. It was low cut and showed off her cleavage quite nicely, it hugged her curves as well, and was cut just above the knee, revealing her long, smooth legs. Seeing Oscar's look of shock, Kyoko cracked a joke. "It takes a while to look this hot you know."

"I can see that, and I will never complain about you taking too long again." Oscar replied.

"Shame, I can never say that about you…" Kyoko said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Oscar said, sounding hurt, and not wanting to admit to himself she was right.

"Stupid!" Asuka shouted, trying to join into the conversation as well as any infant can.

"Well, are we leaving or what, Oscar? Don't stand there with that slack jawed look. You were just whining a bunch about leaving, let's go!" Kyoko said loudly.

The trio walked to the car, or in Asuka's case, was carried by her father, and gently strapped into her car seat. Kyoko, taking advantage of Oscar being distracted, got into the driver's seat and turned the car on. "Ready yet?" She asked.

"I thought I was going to drive?" Oscar said.

"Oscar, you drive too slow, like some old woman. I'd like to get to the restaurant sometime this week." Kyoko retorted. "So, buckle up!"

The drive to the restaurant went fine. Oscar was always afraid when he wasn't the one driving, but Kyoko was an excellent driver and had nothing to worry about, she simply went a bit faster than he was comfortable with. Oscar was content with keeping to the posted speeds on the roads, but Kyoko ignored these signs and went 65 k/h in a 50 zone. They arrived at the restaurant a bit earlier than expected (due to Kyoko's speeding), however when they went inside, they were told the others had already arrived.

"Others?" Kyoko said holding a squirming Asuka. "I thought you said your mother had died?" she asked.

"She did die Kyoko, I'm not sure who could be with him, but we'll find out in a moment." Oscar said as the Maître D' lead them to the table.

Sitting at the table were two old men, one far older looking than the other. Kyoko recognized the younger of the two as her boss, the Division Director of Gehirn, Berlin, Wilhelm Langley. The other, older man, wore heavy glasses, and seemed to have a semi–permanent scowl on his face.

"Ah, Ambassador Lorenz, how good to see you again!" Oscar exclaimed. "How is work at the U.N. treating you?"

"All is well, Oscar, all is well." Keel replied. "And I've told you numerous times to call me cousin Keel. We are related after all. Now, who are these lovely young women?" He said indicating the blonde and redhead.

"Well, this is my girlfriend, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, and our lovely daughter, Asuka Langley Soryu." Oscar replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ambassador." Kyoko said.

Asuka, not wanting to be left out cried out her favorite known word. "Stupid!"

"The pleasure is mine, my dear. Won't you have a seat?" Keel said as the Maître D' handed Oscar and Kyoko menus. "Now, is that the only word your daughter knows?"

"No, she's just been saying it non–stop for months now." Kyoko said. "She seems to like the reaction people has when she yells it at them, and it makes her giggle."

"Well, it's nice everyone is saying hello to my dear cousin, but I'm feeling a bit left out here." Dr. Langley said.

"I apologize father, I was a bit distracted. We don't get to see Ambassador… I mean cousin Keel very often anymore." Oscar stammered. "Anyway, hello father how are you?"

"Understandable, son, quite understandable." Dr. Langley said. "None of us really see him anymore, like some kind of phantom half the time."

"Hello again, sir. How was your trip to the exclusion zone?" Kyoko inquired into his resent trip to find out the origins of Second Impact.

"Hello, Ms. Soryu, how are you this evening?" Dr. Langley reciprocated. "The trip went well, we gathered some much needed data, and now we have the wonderful job of sifting through that data and comparing it to what the Americans gave us from their recovery efforts back in 2000."

"I'm doing well sir, the lab is just as busy as ever." Kyoko said.

"Has that dolt of a son of mine not proposed to you yet?" Dr. Langley asked.

"Unfortunately, no, not yet." Kyoko said. "But as always when you ask, I'm still hopeful."

"Jesus Christ on a cracker Oscar!?" Dr. Langley exclaimed. "Are you blind or something? Marry this woman before she runs off with a better looking man, and leaves only you and your close friend 'Jill' at home to deal with the heartbreak!"

Kyoko blushed at the thought of being married. She had originally thought it would interfere with her work, however, now, she was so deeply in love with Oscar that she couldn't wait for him to get up the nerve to ask.

"I… I… Well… I haven't quite found the right time." Oscar stammered, he hated when his father did this, and grilled him on his lack of a proposal to Kyoko. Seeing the waiter approaching the table, Oscar quickly changed the subject. "Oh, here comes the waiter!"

Kyoko gave him a disapproving look for changing the subject. However, she couldn't blame him for not proposing, they were already living together and had a child, and Oscar wasn't exactly the forward type. If anything, like how she had asked him out on their first date she'd have to ask him to marry her. She imagined the scene of her on one knee putting a ring on her own finger. She giggled at the thought.

The four of them ordered their meals, with the men all ordering venison which Kyoko hated the taste of, so she ordered bratwurst for herself and some fresh applesauce for baby Asuka. The conversation was kept quite pleasant, and the subject of marriage was avoided, much to Oscar's delight.

'It's not like I don't want to marry her, I just can't figure out how to ask. If I'd done it the right way, we would have at least been engaged before we got pregnant, or actually had Asuka.' Oscar thought while he ate.

Keel was bored, however, with her mother about to be called into help work on Project E, he realized the subjects of the experiments would need children, making her the best choice next to Yui Ikari. Keel had seen what the Dead Sea Scrolls had said would happen with those eventual experiments, and Keel was now looking at the two people he knew would most likely die in relatively short order, if everything went according to the apocrypha, which is what he expected. "So, Ms. Soryu, how old is Asuka now?" He asked.

"Well, she's seven months old now, she'll be one in December." Kyoko replied as she cut up more of her bratwurst. "And by the looks of it, she'll be as smart as me when she grows up! She's very aware of her surroundings, and she's found a way to get out of her crib at least three times, and wandered all the way to the bathroom, and she started to walk a few weeks ago! I'm so proud of my special little baby."

"Ah yes, she looks like a very _special_ child." Keel said, eyeing the little redhead as she ate her applesauce with her hands. "A very special child indeed."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

Ok, originally, this chapter was supposed to be two chapters. However, I decided I wanted to combine them so that there wouldn't two anemic chapters in a row. By combining them, I made it way longer, and it flowed better. So by eliminating a chapter, I came up with a new idea for Chapter 12, which I think will go over very well.

So for me, this chapter was interesting to write for several reasons. Breastfeeding, child birth, and general pregnancy stuff which, as a guy, I will never fully understand. Also, having no children, I don't know what it's like to pick out baby names, or really how stressful an infant can be, or any other stuff except the fact babies are adorable. Needless to say, I read a lot of shit on the all–mighty Google, and hope I got it, at least mostly right. And if I didn't, I apologize.

The inclusion of the Mari dream sequences, were partly because I missed the brunette (she's o fun to write), and partly to explain a bit about why Yui and Kyoko love the fathers of their children, and to make them simply interact again.

Shinji and Asuka's first words being love and stupid respectively, while not the typical kinds of words kids utter first, seemed appropriate, considering Asuka's constant use of the word in the series (and chapter), and the general lack of love that Shinji receives, it's quite poetic.

 _Mien liebe_ is translated as _my love_.

 _Vergeltungswaffen_ is translated as _vengeance weapon_ or _retaliation weapon_.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	10. Electra

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode II: Attack of the Seeds

* * *

Chapter 10 – Electra  
May 8, 2002 – U.N.R.V. _Kenji Katsuragi_

Misato Katsuragi was sitting alone in an observation room, which was a horrible shade of aqua green that according to some crazy ass doctor was a 'calming' color. In this room, was a single teddy bear, some wooden blocks, and a chai, with a two doors, one with bars on its window for observers that led out of the room and another door to the lavatory. She had on some horrible pajamas of the same color that matched the room. Her hair was now down to her buttocks. The Greek cross around her neck, given to her by her father, was the only thing left she owned in the world. Anytime someone had tried to take it from her she screamed loudly, and in the past two years, or when someone tried to turn off the lights, it was the only time she made a sound.

Doctors were baffled by her condition, it was hard to get an MRI done, because she wouldn't let go of the cross, so CT Scans were all that could be performed, on a limited basis. She was completely unresponsive to her environment, save for eating and using the bathroom, or when the lights were turned out, or when the cross was to be removed from around her neck. The first two reactions were simple rote memory, things she had done most of her life that were engrained in her routine. Some described the last two reactions as her having seen hell, others kept it simple by describing it as PTSD. Whatever it was, the girl needed help, but wasn't really receptive of it, because all she really did was stare blankly at the wall, clutching her knees to her chest.

Today was just the same for Misato as every day since Second Impact. All she could remember were those last moments before the darkness came.

**_Flashback_ **

**_Misato began to stir as her father packed her back up. Her vision was blurry and all she could see above her was her father's head shrouded in shadow. "Daddy?"_ **

**_Kenji gently set Misato down in the Link Tube's seat. "Misato, I'm sorry this happened." He took the cross off his neck and placed it around hers, a drop of his blood falling onto her cheek. "Please take care of your mother for me." He reached for the hatch cover. "I love you, Misato." He closed it, leaving Misato in the darkness. All around her the sound from the outside resonated with the metal tube she was stuck in. Sounds of high winds, and objects hitting the Link Tube. And then she heard and felt a massive explosion that sent the Link Tube flying through the air, and Misato, who wasn't secured to her seat and was tossed around a bit inside the tube. After a rough landing in what sounded like water, Misato, slightly dazed from the loss of blood from her wounds and the fact she had just been tossed around inside an enclosed space, found the button to open the hatch and stood up in the seat to see what going on outside._ **

**_What she saw around her was water the color of blood, the smell of blood was in the air, the sky was dark with a large glowing disc forming above what looked like the pit she had been observing only a short while ago. Coming from that same spot in the distance was a massive creature made of light, with pylons on its shoulders, a dark spot in its chest, and dark spots for eyes. "Adam?" The creature began to grow wings which spread wide and reached into the stratosphere, and it began to glow even more brightly. Misato fearing another explosion, got back into the tube, shut the hatch, and plunged herself into darkness once again. She found the safety belts to hold herself in place and braced herself._ **

**_The massive explosion threw the tube once again, Misato being buckled in was not injured this time around, and she felt the pod impact on the Dead Sea once again. Misato sat there quietly in the darkness, and cried. "Daddy, why did you have to go?"_ **

**_End Flashback_ **

Misato simply stared at the wall, as this memory, the worst day of her life, was on endless replay in her mind. It never ended, every time the memory finished, it began again. Sometimes she remembered parts of the experiment that led to her being knocked out. But she always remembered the darkness, and always remembered her father saying goodbye.

'Why am I alive? Why didn't I die that day?' She thought. 'Why is my father gone? Just as we were getting to become a family gain he was taken away.' Misato was brought out of her thoughts, because she heard visitors. Contrary to what many may think, just because she was unresponsive, didn't mean she didn't pay attention to her surroundings, she had simply lost the will to care.

The two old men, by the sound of the, were right outside her door. 'Looking at the freak in the room, and talking about like she can't even hear them.' Misato thought as she listened to them talk, or argue as the case may be.

" _Who is she?_ " One man asked. 'A kind sounding man.' Misato thought.

" _She is the only survivor of the Katsuragi expedition, her name is Misato Katsuragi._ " The other man said. 'A mean sounding man.' Misato thought.

Even though she didn't know their names, Kozo Fuyutsuki and Gendo Ikari knew hers.

" _Wait… Katsuragi, as in…_ " Fuyutsuki began.

" _Yes, she is the daughter of Dr. Kenji Katsuragi, the namesake of the ship we are on._ " Gendo said. " _She hasn't spoken since it happened. The U.S. picked her up when they came to search for survivors, and released her into Japan's custody the day after Old Tokyo was nuked. It's quite a shame. Her mother was killed in the attack, leaving her a ward of the state with special needs. So she was released into the AEL's psychiatrists' care._ "

" _That's a vast understatement, Ikari. This poor girl saw hell first hand, and has to live with that knowledge the rest of her life._ " Fuyutsuki said solemnly.

" _Yes, her physical wounds were quite easily healed, however she has a scar on her chest to always remind her of what happened, so her psyche will need much more time to become whole again._ " Gendo said, as he looked at Misato with what appeared to be a look of concern or dismay. " _It is quite a shame for her._ "

" _Indeed._ " Fuyutsuki said quietly, still looking at Misato's silent and still figure in the isolation room. " _Why is she in there? Why is she not out in the world? Or at least not locked away in a room?_ "

" _Why you ask? It's simple, she saw Second Impact, and she's in no state to be on her own. So until she recovers, then she will stay under constant observation, under lock and key._ " Gendo replied calmly.

" _Ikari! That's ludicrous, keeping a girl locked up because she saw what happened._ " Fuyutsuki shouted, sounding more outraged than before.

" _It's for her own protection. Imagine if the media were to get ahold of her name. She would never be left alone, and the constant guilt of being the only survivor would be constantly being brought up by the media._ " Gendo said. " _We're trying to protect her from all of that, by doing this. It's simply safer._ "

" _I won't tolerate this, Ikari. She shouldn't be locked up!_ " Fuyutsuki said angrily as he began to walk away. " _But seeing as I'm only here as a set piece, I'll go back to my room, and stay out of the damn way._ "

Misato stopped paying attention to their conversation 'Well, I guess I don't need to pay attention anymore. They aren't talking about the poor girl who saw the end of the world anymore.' She thought. 'That one nice man sounded concerned, at least. I just wish everyone would treat me like a person instead of as some sort of experiment. I'm a person after all!' She heard both men walk away. 'At least they didn't strip me down to test me like those doctors always seem to want to. And that scar of mine just gives them an excuse to ogle me.' Misato, out of instinct when she thought about the scar, put her legs down, and reached under her shirt to feel the scar and its roughness against the otherwise smooth skin around it. 'I wish I hadn't gone there, then I'd have been with my mother when she died, instead of being here all alone. I hate being alone. But I'm afraid to talk, to get close to anyone again, what if they get too close and then suddenly die again! I can't take that, not again! I just want to run away, but I can't do that either!'

So instead of taking a chance, Misato got back into her usual position and simply stared at the wall in silence till someone came in and interrupted her.

"Hello Ms. Katsuragi." Misato recognized it as the voice of the kind man from earlier he walking in front of her and crouched down to meet her eyes. "My name is Kozo Fuyutsuki. I just wanted to talk to you, if that's okay." Seeing as he didn't get a response from her, he continued. "I just wanted to tell you something important. I know you saw whatever the heck happened down there as it happened. No one should have seen that. It really shouldn't have happened, but it did. Just remember, that even though you saw hell, you can learn from that, and maybe, when you feel better, you'll be able to do something about what you saw. But you have to talk so we can help you." Fuyutsuki stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll keep coming here until you say something to me. I'm not here to hurt you, Ms. Katsuragi, I just wish to help." He then left.

Even though Misato had outwardly ignored his presence, she didn't actually ignore what he had said. 'He actually sounded like he wanted to help… I didn't think that was possible, all those doctors ever want is to make me into a case study, they think I don't pay attention, but I do. I heard them say as much, but him, he just seems like a nice person, who wants to help someone out.' She thought as her dark memories continued playing in her mind. 'He actually wants to help me…'

* * *

July 1, 2002 – New Yokosuka, Japan

Fuyutsuki had been going to visit Misato every day the expedition since he'd seen her through the observation room's door. Misato still had not said a word, as she was still afraid to. Fuyutsuki, however, was not to be dissuaded by anyone from visiting the poor girl, even Gendo could not keep him from doing something to at least get her talking again. 'I just want her to say something so that those doctors can help her, just to get her to open up.' Fuyutsuki thought. It was the last day of the expedition, and they were currently waiting for permission to enter into New Yokosuka, and Fuyutsuki would only have another one more chance to get Misato to say something before they disembarked.

He went down to her, well, holding cell, as Fuyutsuki put it. 'There is no reason the girl needs to be confined like this, no wonder she doesn't want to talk.' He thought on his way to the depressing room. When he arrived, Misato was in the same state she was every day he'd gone, in the fetal position in a chair facing a blank wall. He entered and greeted her. "Hello, Misato, how are you today?" No response, not that he was expecting one, just hoping for one. "We're going to be arriving in New Yokosuka soon, so this will probably be the last time we talk."

Misato, being as still as a statue was in fact listening. 'We're going to be arriving soon, meaning I'll be put into another dark room away from the light.' Misato thought. 'Maybe I should try to say something, before I don't get a chance to say anything to him at all. But I don't think I can. It's not worth it if it's the last day.'

"Misato, I know you're hurting, I saw that every time I come to see you. But I have one last piece of advice to give you before we get off this ship. Life is short, and you're wasting what little time we have on this planet by not talking. You could be doing so much, Misato, you just need to believe in yourself and get out of your head." Fuyutsuki said. "You need to stop running away, Misato, it's time to come and face reality again."

'Life is short…' Misato thought. The points Fuyutsuki was making were bringing back a conversation she'd had with someone else with just wanted to help her. For once a good memory came to the surface of her mind instead of the horrors of Second Impact.

**_Flashback_ **

**_Colonel Shinji Ikari however, cut her off. "No, I told him I'd talk to you, because I understand how young girls can be stubborn, I have a younger sister after all." He smiled at her. "I'll tell you one more thing he told me in confidence, that he truly regrets ever suggesting you weren't his child. He hates himself for saying it…"_ **

**_"He_ ** **should _!" Misato interjected._**

**_"I'm aware of that, and like I said, it's up to you to forgive him, but maybe cut him a little slack. He was angry at your mom, and he regrets it. He's glad she forgave him too. He just wants to try and make up for what he screwed up in the past. Is that so much to ask?" Shinji said. "You only get one set of parents. My sister had a friend whose parents died in a car wreck she survived. The last thing she remembers is her parents arguing about her behavior at a restaurant. She felt guilty about not stopping the fighting sooner, and blamed herself for their deaths."_ **

**_"What was the point of that story?" Misato asked, quite irritated at the ramblings of Shinji._ **

**_"That life is short, and there's no time for regrets or grudges." Shinji said._ **

**_"Well, I guess you're right… I can talk to him, but I don't have to like it." Misato said. "Why did you want to help him out anyway? What do you get out of it?"_ **

**_"Well, all I get is the ability to help out a friend, and maybe get him a second chance with his daughter. Now buckle up, we're going to be landing in a minute." Shinji said with a smile. Shinji turned on the intercom "All right passengers, we'll be landing in a few minutes, so please take a seat and buckle up."_ **

**_Shinji gently landed the plane on the cold hard tundra. He pulled the plane towards the maintenance hangar so his passengers could disembark. As Misato got up, Shinji stopped her. "Hey, remember what I said, second chances are something everyone deserves."_ **

**_"Alright, thanks Shinji." Misato gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "For the talk and everything."_ **

**_Misato made up her mind to at least talk with her father again, just for the sake of being polite. Misato met her father at the back of the plane, he was talking with the old man and the angry looking fellow. They walked off the plane, and Misato took her chance. "Hello dad, I'm sorry for being so rough on you lately, but me talking to you doesn't mean I forgive you."_ **

**_"Well, it's a start I guess, at you're talking to me again." Kenji said, smiling brightly as he helped his daughter from the plane._ **

**_End Flashback_ **

'No time for regrets or grudges.' Misato thought. 'I need to talk, even if I don't want to. The answer was there the whole time, but it was buried under the sadness, destruction and loss of what came that day. I need to talk, I want to talk, but I can't.' Misato's new found resolve began to weaken. "I mustn't run away." She said without realizing.

"Misato? You spoke!" Fuyutsuki sounded shocked and thrilled. "No, you can't run away anymore, that's absolutely right." He said reassuringly.

"I won't run away anymore. I need to… face what I saw and… accept it." Misato stammered. "Thank you for making me realize that." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, emulating how she had thanked Shinji a few years ago. "Thank you for bringing me… out of the darkness."

* * *

October 27, 2003 – Tokyo–2

Misato was living alone in an apartment in Tokyo–2. After she began speaking with the help of Fuyutsuki, Gehirn released her, under a few conditions of course. These directives came from the voice she recognized as a mean man, Gendo Ikari. He told her in no uncertain terms that she must never reveal anything about Second Impact, to anyone, or face the hefty consequences, which he left unnamed, but considering his demeanor, Misato assumed the worst. The second point was she had to finish High School, and also attend college, per her father's will, and it would be paid for by Gehirn. The third stipulation was that she would be allowed to live alone, but she would be under surveillance to make sure she stayed safe, and that her true identity as the sole survivor of Second Impact would not be discovered. As long as she followed those simple rules, her life would be quite well off, as she would have access to her parent's money, plus her living and school expenses would be paid for by Gehirn, leaving Misato the rest of the money to do with as she pleased.

Because she was living alone, and didn't know how really to cook, she had been experimenting with instant food, and had found several combinations she considered to be delicious. 'Thick instant ramen with spicy curry on top, Yum!' Misato thought at her latest creation. These combinations, to more "normal" people however, would be described as disgusting. Misato also didn't really clean up after herself, and only cleaned when the apartment smelled like death warmed over. She only did laundry once a month, as she had bought enough clothes to last at least that long.

She was six months into her second year of high school. After being released into the world, she completed her first year of high school in a single semester by taking make up courses. It was good to keep her mind focused on other things, as she still had trouble with bad memories. But staying busy and keeping the lights on at night kept her from having any bad dreams, or remembering that horrible day.

She also had a single side project that kept her busy as well. She was trying to find out about that pilot who flew her to Antarctica, Colonel Shinji Ikari. It had taken her awhile to remember his full name, but when she did, she contacted the military and asked about his whereabouts. 'I just want to find him and thank him for helping me. Whatever that memory was, the one on the plane, it made me realize that I can't hide forever. I just want to tell him that. Plus if I can see him again, then maybe I can see that cute face again!' Misato thought 'He was strong, confident, and funny, like a man should be. I just want to see him again. His advice saved me from the darkness. He didn't even realize that his advice was going to be so helpful, and I'm grateful for that. The first person to treat me like a person instead of child.' Misato tapped her chin pensively. 'I guess I have crush on him, which doesn't make a lot of sense, I only met him the once. But the heart wants what the heart wants. I'm older now, so maybe he'll want to notice me. I'm tired of people treating me like a child. After everything that's happened, I should be treated like an adult. I bet he would. My mother and father are gone, so I don't really have to be a "good girl" anymore.' She thought looking down at her ample breasts. 'Guys love these things, and even with that scar, they still came out pretty well.' Every time she thought about Shinji, she had the urge to touch herself, but because she had to leave for school she couldn't deal with her pressing needs.

That day, on her way to school, she noticed that when she got to the school yard, the people around her got quiet. She had noticed this the past few weeks, but it was becoming more and more obvious every day. Misato wondered why they were all being so damn quiet as she passed. 'Did I forget my bra or something this morning?' Misato thought, she glanced down and saw the red outline of the bra through her white school shirt. 'They must have noticed the bra, that's why they're all being so quiet.'

Today went a lot differently than normal. She talked constantly, and that was a source of dismay for her teachers, however she had made quite a few friends. But today, everyone was quiet around her. She finally found out why in the last class of the day, world history.

"Alright class, as many of you may have heard from your parents the United Nations released a report on July 1st of this year detailing what made the Great Calamity, or what they now refer to as the Second Impact to occur." The old sensei started. "Now, I have finally been allowed, after several months of asking to actually discuss this in class." The teacher turned on a projector that began to play a video of a meteor approaching the Earth. "Second Impact is so named as the First Impact killed off the dinosaurs, and a meteor nearly wiped out life on the planet a second time. Now, according to the United Nations report, on September 13, 2000, a meteor around the size the basketball approached the Earth at approximately 95% the speed of light. It was detected by a Mexican astronomer, Ceimca Nan approximately 15 minutes before impact. However, factoring in the meteor's speed, it was too late to do anything about. It impacted near Mt. Markham, causing a massive explosion with force of several thousand kilotons of explosive power, obliterating the continent of Antarctica, and melting the ice caps on the continents." The teacher said, switching slides to an animated view of the Earth and a resuming his lesson. "The explosion caused by the impact caused a massive tsunami that at its height reached over a kilometer in height, and when it approached Japan, was close to the speed of sound, and still reaching 400 meters in height. The destruction that this wave created in a few mere hours, killed 2.2 million people and destroyed several countries in the Southern Hemisphere." The teacher switched to another graphic of the Earth that showed the coastlines before and after the impact. "The water levels of the Earth were raised by 70 meters, causing the destroyed coastal cities to be covered in water, trapping the survivors from being easily rescued."

Misato, listing to the explanation began to go white, which didn't go unnoticed by her classmates. 'That's not what happened, the experiment went wrong! That beast, Adam! He began to glow and exploded, he wiped out everyone and destroyed the planet.' Misato thought, worried, as the memories of that day began to come back again. 'I have to stay calm, I can't lose my cool. Not after all this time. I can do this. I mustn't run away.' Flashes of memories regarding of the Giant of Light, Adam rising from the hole in the ice, the large wings of energy sprouting from his back, just before the darkness came, until she was rescued days later by a United States aircraft carrier, in a near death state.

"So after the water levels rose, tensions across the world broke, causing widespread war, and led to Old Tokyo being attacked by China with a nuclear warhead. This lasted for five months, until the United Nations intervened and created a treaty to end World War III. Signed on Valentine's Day in 2001, the fighting came to an end, leaving the world with about half of its pre–Second Impact, around 3 billion people left in a shattered world."

The teacher paused and looked up at the class. "Ironically, there were several people at ground zero when the meteor hit. An expedition sent by the U.N. to investigate meteor impacts. This expedition was led by, uhhh… Dr. Kenji Katsuragi, and there was only a single survivor who was not named in the report to protect their identity. How they survived such a violent event has not been mentioned, but it is assumed they are in no condition to discuss the events in the immediate aftermath of Second Impact."

Misato completely blocked out what the teacher said after that, and upon, hearing the explanation of Second Impact for the first time, began to realize why people had been quiet towards her. 'They know my father is Dr. Katsuragi. But why are they so quiet around me? Do they think it's his fault? Do they think I know what really happened? I do know what happened, everyone died because someone interfered with my father's experiment!' Misato thought, her mind in overdrive, not able to hold together the shaky progress she had made in not thinking about Second Impact over the last year. It had all been shattered by listening to the teacher's lesson. 'They must think I'm the only survivor, they know I used to live in Old Tokyo, I said that when I introduced myself, they must think I was there and know what happened. Oh, what am I going to do? I have to run away, I can't stay here anymore.' Misato caught herself. 'I can't keep running away from my past, like Fuyutsuki said. I need to try and move on, but it's so hard to do with people silently judging what they think really happened. No one knows what happened except me, I'm the only one. Until I die, I have the only memory of what happened.'

_**♪Ding dong ding ding…ding dong ding ding♪** _

"Well, I didn't realize that this lesson took so long, so, make sure to complete your handouts for tomorrow, and, uh class dismissed." The teacher said.

The class representative stood up, Misato's closest friend Kotomi Amagi, a girl who looked very similar to Misato, except for her jet black hair, which was kept in a single long braid that went down her back, and the round glasses she wore. "Rise… Bow… Sit!" She said in a stern voice. She looked over at her friend, who had not even acknowledged her order to act respectively towards the teacher. 'Why didn't she get up? I wonder what's wrong?' Kotomi thought. 'I should check on her.' She walked over to her very pale friend, and gently shook her by the shoulder. "Misato, are you ok? You look awfully pale, is something wrong, are you sick?"

"Huh?" Misato said, brought out of her thoughts on Second Impact with a shake on her shoulder. "Wha…? Oh, Kotomi, I'm… I'm fine, I just don't like hearing about uh… Second Impact." Misato stammered, memories of the event still fresh in her mind, like it had only happened moments ago. "I just don't like thinking about it is all."

"No, Misato, I'm not dumb, I can tell it's something else. I know people have been avoiding you for a while, and the rumors of you having been there when it happened are just totally unbelievable, and until today, I didn't really fully understand any of it." Kotomi leaned in close to Misato and whispered. "Was it your father that the teacher said was in Antarctica? Dr. Katsuragi, was he your father?"

Misato only nodded, her face as white as a sheet. 'People do assume that I was there, and there are rumors. Why did my paranoid mind have to be right?' Misato thought.

"Oh, Misato." Kotomi hugged her tight. "I didn't realize that, I'm so sorry, no wonder you don't like hearing about this. Do you want me to walk you home?"

'Why is she not more freaked out? If the reason for people not talking to me is that my father was there when Second Impact happened, why does Kotomi not care? Does she just think of me as a friend, and not some unfortunate soul who was affected by Second Impact a bit differently than the others? She doesn't believe the rumors either, is she just a nice person that cares for my wellbeing? Like the Colonel did, like Fuyutsuki?' Misato thought, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Kotomi, I want to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else. It has to stay between us, ok?"

"I promise Misato, I won't tell anyone else." Kotomi said quietly.

Misato whispered in Kotomi's ear "My father, Dr. Kenji Katsuragi died in Second Impact, and my mother, Minako Katsuragi died in the attack on Tokyo, I was left all alone, my family was gone, and I only survived by dumb luck. I hate people knowing about my past, it just hurts too much to think about, let alone to talk about…"

Kotomi just stared at her hurting friend. "Misato…"

"I want to tell you something else, but it will have to wait till we get back to my place." Misato said quietly, collecting her things as she thought to herself. 'If I don't tell someone, I'm going to lose my mind. I need someone to know, so they can at least help me. I can't do this alone. I'm not capable of being alone, that's not who I am…'

The two girls walked to Misato's apartment. It took them awhile to get there in the scorching heat, but when they got there, they were able to relax in the cool the air conditioning. Misato sat down next to her friend, she was still pale, and despite the heat they had just endured to get to her apartment. "Kotomi, what I want to tell you is even more of a secret than what I told you before, and you can't tell anyone else, for your sake and mine, ok?" Misato said sternly. 'I can't tell her the whole truth, just enough that she'll understand… no one needs to know about Adam, I don't think she could handle that kind of truth, I don't think anyone could.' Misato thought.

"Misato, I understand, I promise to never repeat what you tell me to anyone. I just want to make sure you're ok." Kotomi said, with genuine concern for her friend.

"Ok, so… the rumors about me being there are true. My father brought me because my mother was ill, she had cancer, and I was there because no one else could watch me. The meteor hit near the expedition's base. Most of it was destroyed as the blast wave went past us. But my father and me survived, both pretty badly injured, he carried me to something, to keep me safe. Just after he put me in it, he gave me this cross." Misato showed her the Greek style cross around her neck. "And then he sealed me in and there was another explosion. The next thing I remember, I'm on an American aircraft carrier being treated for my injuries. I got this." Misato opened her school shirt to reveal the long scar between her breasts. "From the Second Impact, the only physical wound I received. Everything else I dealt with is all emotional. I know that telling you all of this is a lot to take in, but I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again." Misato finished.

"Misato… how could you think I'm so shallow, that I'd abandon you because of the truth? I'm not those other morons we go to school with, the ones who claim they're "nice people" when in reality they aren't. I just want to help you, you're my only friend, and I don't like to be alone either. Until you showed up, no one really talked to, or even cared to know my given name. It was always "Hey, Amagi" or "Hey, Rep" no one cared about me. But your first day last year, you were so polite, so kind, you didn't care that I was the Class Representative. You came up to at lunch and just asked me why I was sitting alone, and then asked if you could eat lunch with me, and after that, I guess we became friends. How could I abandon the person who cared about my feelings, even though she didn't even know me? What kind of person would that make me?" Kotomi said. "If you were there, like you said, you saw death coming and couldn't do anything about it, but you survived, and must feel awful that so many people died and you're still alive. Misato, you can't feel guilty for living through that hell, you have a duty to live your life, so that all those people didn't die in vain."

'Does she really mean that?' Misato thought. 'I feel bad for not telling her the whole truth, but I can't tell anyone about that ever, otherwise I could get into serious trouble.' Misato looked at her friend, and hugged her as she began crying. Misato was relieved that she had finally been able to tell someone at least part of the truth that haunted her.

Kotomi simply hugged her friend back. "It's ok, Misato, I'll be here for you when you need a shoulder to cry on. I know I'm lucky and my family survived, but I'll always come over to keep you company if you need it. "

"Thank you, Kotomi, I don't deserve a great friend like you." Misato sobbed loudly into Kotomi's shoulder.

"Yes you do, Misato, if anyone in the world ever needed a friend, it was you." Kotomi replied, holding her friend tightly to make her feel safe.

* * *

March 7, 2005 – Tokyo–2 Municipal High School

Misato had been in a good place for a while. Since telling her secret to Kotomi, she had been a lot calmer, and hadn't had a single thought about Second Impact. Kotomi spent a lot of time at Misato's apartment since then. They studied together, ate together (Kotomi cooked, for fear of eating Misato's strange food combinations), and sometimes, the girl even slept over. That was generally reserved for when Second Impact was discussed in class, and Misato was afraid the nightmares would come back. However, Kotomi's presence made it so the nightmares didn't come, Misato always felt safe around her.

Things at school hadn't changed much with the other students. Her homeroom class would talk to her, and had, after a while forgotten the rumors, believing them to be false. Unknown to Misato, Kotomi had talked to them and told them that Misato's father died in Antarctica, and that it couldn't be his fault, so they forgave Misato and began to talk to her again. 'I wonder why they changed their minds? Did they feel guilty about being shitheads?' Misato thought when their change of heart occurred. However, the students outside her class mostly avoided her, and still spread rumors about how Misato's father probably caused Second Impact, but as long as Kotomi was with her, no one dared say anything to Misato's face, or face the wrath of a supremely protective friend. 'It's probably better this way, if no one asks, I don't have to think about it again.' Misato thought.

But today was a special day, Misato was set to graduate from high school, and she was glad it was over. No one would bother her from that school again, save for Kotomi. 'Assholes, the whole lot of them… I glad this is almost over. Only one good thing came out of high school, and that's Kotomi.' Misato thought. In a few weeks she would be going onto Tokyo–2 University, the premiere school in the country. As much as Misato talked in class, she wasn't stupid or anything, she just didn't apply herself. So, for the last time, she put on her school uniform and walked to school. 'God, I'm nervous. I hope I don't mess up when we're marching into the graduation ceremony. That would be embarrassing.' Misato thought as she walked into the school. She went to her classroom, 3–B, for the last time, and met up with Kotomi.

"Heya Kotomi, ready for the ceremony?" Misato said, smiling widely. "Nervous at all to give your speech, Ms. Student Council President?" Misato chuckled.

"Oh, Misato, stop teasing me, you know I don't do well in front of large crowds…" Kotomi said, a rosy hue showing up on her cheeks.

"What? Did I say something?" Misato said with a smirk. "Why are you blushing… did I touch sore spot? You shouldn't be so nervous, you'll be fine. You're dedicated and level headed, the opposite of me. If you want some advice…"

"I don't…" Kotomi said, cutting off Misato's most likely misguided advice.

"Well, I'm telling it to you anyway Kotomi." Misato said sticking out her tongue. "Look, whenever I gave presentation I always image everyone in the room is naked. Really helps break the tension and the stress."

"Misato! How could you suggest I do something like that? I'm… I'm not a pervert!" Kotomi said in a hushed, but still quite shocked voice. "How does that even help?"

"It helps you visualize that the audience is as vulnerable as you are up on stage, it levels the playing field." Misato quipped. "And if you have a big problem with seeing people naked, try imagining them in their underwear instead."

"Huh…" Kotomi was stunned by Misato's response. "Where did you learn that from, Misato?"

"I read it somewhere, can't think if it was a magazine or a book though…" Misato responded.

"Have you been slacking this whole time Misato?" Kotomi asked, as her friend was never a wealth of knowledge about anything, save for cars.

"Mayyyybe." Misato replied. "I just didn't care about applying myself, that's all. And it's not like my grades were that bad… I did come in like 22nd in the school ya know."

"I know, but if you did more, you could have gotten a higher grade, Misato!" Kotomi said, pouting a bit at her friend's obstinance.

"I didn't care about that remember. I just wanted to finish high school so I could go to college. I did get into Tokyo–2 University after all." Misato said defensively. "Although, I did get to become friends with you, so it wasn't a total waste of time." Misato said, smiling at her friend.

"Ugh… Misato, you are so difficult sometimes." Kotomi said. "But, I guess you're advice might work, I'll give it a try."

"Good, now stop being so nervous, and get ready, I think we're about to head to the gym." Misato said, seeing the students lining up at the door behind their homeroom teacher. "So, break a leg, Kotomi!"

The two girls lined up appropriately and marched down to the gym, where the underclassmen, teachers, and families were lined up in the bleachers. Misato's worries of messing up the planned and precise movements of marching were abated when she safely sat down in her seat, without having made a mistake. First they sang with the underclassmen three songs, the national anthem, the city song, and the school song, which Misato mouthed because. 'I hate singing in public, so I'll just mouth the words.' Misato then stood and marched in line to the stage, and waited for her name to be called by the principle. "Katsuragi, Misato!"

Misato replied. "Hai!" And then walked to the principle, accepting the unfurled diploma and bowing in respect. She then walked back to her seat, stopping to bow at the guests and faculty who were present.

After everyone received their diplomas, the principle spoke, a short speech. 'Thank God, I'd go crazy if he talked forever.' Misato thought as she barely listened to his speech, only picking up a few words he was saying like "moving on" and "next stage of life." Misato was only waiting to hear her friend speak. When the principle finished, he announced the Student Council President would be speaking next. Misato then started paying attention.

Kotomi walked out and looked nervous. It was a minute before she spoke, and her grimace turned into a small grin. Kotomi then cleared her throat "Good afternoon everyone. For those of you who don't know me, I am Kotomi Amagi, the Student Council President. I was elected at the end of last year, after the urging of my best friend to run for the office. She said I would be good at the job, and there was no one else for it, and I guess she was right, seeing as I won. It has been a fun three years here at this new school, with us being the first class to completely go through the Tokyo–2 Municipal Senior High School. It is truly our school. We sat in each grade here, studying away for the next part of our lives, eating our lunches in our classrooms and on the roof, adjusting to the heat outside during P.E., forging new friendships and strengthening old ones, all while we tried to forget our old lives. All while we tried to forget about everything before Second Impact. In the last five years, we've seen a lot of change. Second Impact happened while we were in Junior High School, then the wars, and we were thrust into the worst set of disasters the world has ever faced, losing half of the world's population in the process! Old Tokyo was destroyed in a flash by a nuclear bomb dropped by the Chinese, countries across the globe ceased to exist. This city, Tokyo–2 was created to replace what we lost, and will eventually house the new United Nations Headquarters. But we here at this school, and others around the world survived. We lived through a hell no one should have had to go through. Some of us have suffered more than others could even begin to imagine. But regardless, we survived. It may not be pretty, but we survived, somehow. We have persevered to live on. And that is what we will continue to do, live on, in this strange new world that has changed around us so much. With the changes we have endured, we can overcome anything… no, we can adapt to anything in our way, any obstacle, any barrier, and any difficulty we may face. We will need all this adaptably we've gained in order to take up our responsibility to help rebuild the world we live in. The world our children will one day inhabit. We must bring it back to its former condition for the next generation. We must rebuild, we must show ourselves we are capable of anything in the face of adversity. We are capable, our generation is not one full of slackers, but achievers. Like the German philosopher, Friedrich Nietzsche, once said " _That which does not kill us, makes us stronger_." If we can survive Second Impact, we can survive anything. So, to the Class of 2005, I ask you one thing, are you ready to keep surviving in this world, and are you ready to bring it back to what once was, what only we can remember?"

At this the class started cheering. Misato was quite moved by the speech. 'Wow, Kotomi is so right, I survived the worst hell anyone could face, and I'm here now. I should be stronger for it. But I'm not, I still want to run away, I still have to lean on Kotomi for support, even now, after all this time…' Misato thought.

"Well, then Class of 2005." Kotomi continued. "Then I finish with this… let's go back into the world, our world, and take it back from the brink of death. Congratulations Class of 2005, you have overcome, and now, it's time for us to continue doing that. Thank you, and good luck, to everyone!" Kotomi finished.

Misato stood and clapped, along with everyone else in the gymnasium. Kotomi blushed as she was given a three minute standing ovation for her speech.

After she left the stage, the ceremonies were ended and the students, after one last address from their homeroom teachers, were free to go. Misato ran up to Kotomi after they were let go. "Kotomi, that was a great speech. You did great. You were right, about all of it!" Misato rattled off.

"Misato, calm down." Kotomi said, holder her friend's shoulders to try and get the girl to relax. "I just did what you said, I just imagined everyone in their underwear."

Misato was to say the least, floored by this admission. "Wait, what? You actually followed my advice? That's a first!"

"It's not the first time Miso–chan. Just the first time I've actually told you." Kotomi said with a grin on her face.

"Why is that Kotomi?" Misato asked.

"Because, Misato, when you're right about something, you can be somewhat insufferable about it." Kotomi sighed.

Misato stuck out her tongue. "No, I'm not, I'm not the type to gloat or say I told you so."

"Sure you're not, Misato." Kotomi said "So you really liked my speech?"

"Of course I did. It was very inspiring, like some old general, rousing their troops to action. I told you would be a great Student Council President." Misato joked "But, honestly Kotomi, I loved your speech. Who did you write it for?"

"See, there it is, the "I told you so" you just don't say it outright." Kotomi said. "I wrote part of it for you, Misato." Kotomi's voice dropped to a whisper. "I know what you've been through is pretty awful, but you survived it, and you can get stronger because of it. I know you Misato, you'll do great things one day."

"Kotomi, what do you mean?" Misato asked. "After today, we'll stay in touch, right?"

"Of course we will Misato, but I can't always be right there when you need me, no matter how much I want to be, it just isn't feasible, especially with me going to Hokkaido for school, I won't be able to see you very often, and the phones are still pretty spotty. But I'll write you all the time." Kotomi said, with a large amount of dismay in her voice.

"I know you will, Kotomi." Misato said as she embraced her friend. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Misato." Kotomi said, hugging her friend back.

* * *

March 12, 2005 – Tokyo–2

Misato was walking back to her apartment, after seeing her best friend, Kotomi, off at the airport. She stopped to get the mail first. Sifting through the stack she had gotten from her mailbox, she tossed the letters and junk mail she didn't need.

Misato went through the mail, chucking anything she found useless. "Junk… junk… bill… junk… Cosmo, tips on how to impress your man in bed… political ads, bleh… oooh Car and Driver, I'll have to read that later… more junk mail? I thought we were trying to conserve resources not waste them… oh what's this, a letter from the military. I wonder if it's about Shinji?" It had been over a year and a half since Misato sent a request to the military about Colonel Ikari. Even not knowing whether he was alive or not, she still thought about him a lot, and some of the time, it wasn't exactly PG rating of a thought either. Misato hastily opened the letter, ripping the envelope in half, and it read:

_Dear Ms. Katsuragi,_

_I do realize this letter comes long after you submitted your information request to the JSDF, now the JSSDF. However, with our administrative switchover, and with the damage wrought by Second Impact, we have been backed up with many such requests. Seeing as you are not an immediate family member, and only a family friend to one Colonel Shinji Ikari we can only give you limited information on his whereabouts. Unfortunately the news is not good, Colonel Ikari is deceased, having died in the Battle of Tokyo on September 20, 2000. He went down with his plane after being brought down by the EMP from the Chinese nuclear weapon that destroyed Old Tokyo. He died a hero. I am truly sorry that I cannot give you any further information than that, I'm afraid, for privacy reasons. Please accept my sincerest condolences on the loss of your friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Colonel Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakibe_

_Chief of Staff for General Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto_

All Misato could do without losing it was put the letter down 'It can't be true, he can't be dead! Who could I possibly love now?' She thought, as she decided to go to bed early, seeing as she couldn't handle the reality of the moment.

Later that night, Misato was lying in bed, a cold sweat was running all over her face, her arms were thrashing, she was clutching the cross her father had given her so tightly, small drops of blood fell onto her bedsheets, and her face had a look of pure terror on it as she slept, unable to find any peace in her dreams.

She kept seeing Shinji getting killed over and over again, and she was unable to help him. After seeing this at least a dozen times, she was left standing alone in the dark. Suddenly the lights turned on and it revealed she was in the glass observation room, overlooking Adam. Realizing where she was, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, no, not here, not again!" She screamed. "Why am I here?! WHY AM I HERE?!"

" _Because you must face your past._ " Misato's 14 year old self said, appearing out of thin air. " _You can no longer run from this place._ "

"Why are you here?" Misato shouted at her younger self. "Why do you keep torturing me! Just leave me alone!"

" _I can't leave you alone, Misato. I am you._ " The younger girl said. " _You can't run away from here because you still exist here. You can never run away from this._ "

" _She's right sweetheart, you can't keep trying to run from what you saw._ " Misato's mother appeared as well. " _My how you've grown, my darling daughter._ "

"Mommy?" Misato was confused as to why her mother was in this place. "Why are you here?"

" _To help you understand._ " Her mother replied.

"Understand what? This?" Misato gestured to the beast below them. "I understand this already, Adam went apeshit during that experiment, and over two billion people died as a direct result of it, with another one billion or so from the wars that followed. I lost you to those wars, mommy, and lost daddy to that thing down there. I get what happened and it sucks." Misato spat.

Misato's father appeared. " _No, sweetheart, you don't understand. That is a basic interpretation of what happened that day, but it's not the whole story._ "

"How much more complicated can the story be?" Misato asked. "Adam exploded, and the world nearly ended. I'm not seeing anything more complicated than that."

" _On the surface that may be, but in reality the events leading to my death, and Second Impact are much more complicated. Have you ever wondered why several people left the day before the experiment, when the next plane out was scheduled for two days_ after _the experiment._ " Kenji said to his now thoroughly confused daughter. " _That means they had an idea of what was about to happened, and got out of dodge to avoid being caught up in the hell that followed._ "

"You mean someone was behind the experiment literally blowing up in your face?" Misato asked. "Sounds like one hell of a conspiracy theory, daddy."

" _It's not really a theory, more of a fact, kid._ " Colonel Shinji Ikari now appeared as she had seen him the one time before, in his flight suit. " _Now, I know you probably never thought about this, but why was I flying alone? Most large aircraft require at least two qualified pilots for travel, but I was always sent alone, after being ordered to by my superiors. I never asked any questions, but damn it was hard to fly a plane alone, that's how I got to know your father so well. Someone had to be pulling those strings to get me to fly alone, and if they can have influence in the military, they can certainly bring about Armageddon._ "

" _I know you noticed all of this Misato, because I am you. You never thought about any of this until now, because after hearing about Second Impact constantly in school, you started to wonder why they needed to lie. The truth can't hurt, can it?_ " The younger Misato said.

"No, that's not true! The lie is so everyone can accept what happened!" Misato shouted at the apparitions in front of her. "No one can handle that kind of truth, it's not needed, not for something as big as this! It's just better that way!"

" _That's right kid, these dreams and the guilt you have, have absolutely nothing to do with any conspiracy._ " Shinji said. " _You just can't accept the truth about some things._ "

"Like what, the fact you're dead?!" She yelled at the young pilot. "I just found out today, it's a little hard to process in such a short fucking time!"

" _No Misato, he doesn't mean his death. You viewed the world on its worst day, and you lived, because I sacrificed myself so you could live on. The reason you can't move on Misato, has nothing to with anything else other than the fact you can't keep hating me because I was willing to die for you, like any parent would die to protect their child. I love you Misato, and even though you cut me out of your life, I was able to still love you despite what you said to me. You feel guilty for ruining our relationship, and then, when it was close to being mended, I died, and everything reverted to the way it was. You hated me again._ " Kenji said calmly.

"You're Goddamn right I did! You were selfish to just go and die like that! I needed you! I STILL NEED YOU!" Misato roared, spit flying from her mouth. "You left me alone again lie you always did when I was younger, when you left mom to go on your expeditions! You always left without saying goodbye. I was glad when mom left you, but after a while, I started to hat myself for breaking you up, but it's your own fault for dying, you could have been saved too! But instead you ran away. YOU RAN AWAY, AGAIN!"

" _Misato, listen to your father, you have to forgive him for what he did. He knew if you were to survive, you wouldn't be alone. You were always a kind person, and very outgoing, no matter what happened at home between me and your father. You can never be alone, because people like you Misato because you are a kind person._ " Misato's mother said.

"Go away!" Misato covered her ears. "Leave me alone! Get out of my head! GO AWAY! I will not forgive him. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!"

" _Hey kid, when I saw you on that plane, you were a little bad–tempered. But I knew the girl I met that day was nice, deep under that surly exterior you built to protect yourself so that you could get through your hard life. I find it hard to believe that that girl is gone. I find it hard to believe you can't forgive your father for doing what anyone would do._ " Shinji said.

Misato squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Why am I listening to you people? You're all dead! Even the old me, that person doesn't exist anymore. SHE DIED THAT DAY!" Misato screamed. "She can never come back! That little girl is gone… FOREVER!"

" _No, I'm right here, I'm not dead, you simply repress the idea of being happy because you can't live with yourself if you're enjoying anything. The only person who you acted like yourself around in the last five years was Kotomi, and now that she's gone, all the progress you've made started to fall apart. You still hate your father, and yet you wish you could hear his praise once again. You're pathetic._ " The younger Misato said calmly.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Misato bellowed, and then she felt something move below her, and she looked down.

Misato saw Adam below them stir, he began glow a brilliant white, and started to stand up, shaky at first, but as he steadied himself, he hovered in front of the observation room, and his eyes glowed, followed by a blast of yellow light that destroyed the room around Misato. She saw something hit her chest, after passing through someone else first, and then all she saw was darkness.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Misato screamed so loud that it woke up several of her neighborhood, and the police were called to investigate a woman being attacked in the building. After a hasty explanation to the police, Misato went to lie back down. Not that she could go to sleep however, because, Misato had just had the worst nightmare she had ever experienced and she was terrified of going back to sleep.

* * *

May 9, 2005 – Tokyo–2 University

Misato had been in college for a month now. The nightmares had continued since the day she found out her teen girl crush was dead. It was similar every night, the conversations with the dead, and all ending with Adam blasting her back to consciousness, covered head to toe in cold sweat. She hadn't heard from Kotomi since she left, which left Misato relatively alone. Misato lived alone on campus, in single dorm room, at the request of Gehirn.

However, she met Ritsuko Akagi, known to Misato as Ritz, on her first day of college, and they became instant friends at Misato's insistence. Ritsuko was a year older than Misato, but she was still a good friend regardless. She wasn't as good of a friend as Kotomi had been, but as Misato thought. 'She'll do.'

The girls were perfect for each other. Misato loved talking a bunch, and Ritsuko was quiet and simply listened. Ritsuko had written her mother about Misato, and was told to not let go of the new friendship she had, as it was the only one she'd gotten in her whole life. Misato was unaware of this, but was glad for the company none–the–less.

The two were doing their usual thing of going to lunch. There were very few tables open this time of day, so they took chairs across from each other at a crowded table. "God, its busy today, isn't it Ritz?"

"Yeah Misato, I'm glad we found seats so we can at least talk." Ritsuko responded, looking at her meal, and she began to pick at it. She looked quite bored.

"So what classes did you have today Ritz?" Misato asked, with her mouth full of food.

"Uh, Misato, just be careful not to choke on that." Ritsuko said, still looking discontent. "I have advanced computer programming and a bioengineering lab later on, what about you?"

"I got nothing this afternoon, I'm free as a bird Ritz!" Misato chuckled.

"Ugh, Misato, do you have to rub it in?" Ritsuko asked. "You could act a bit more sympathetic you know." Ritsuko said.

"I could, but that wouldn't be very much fun!" Misato said, finally noticing her friend looked sad. "You don't look very cheerful though, Ritz, why don't I tell you a few jokes?"

"Must you?" Ritsuko said sullenly.

"I must!" Misato declared proudly.

"Go ahead then…" Ritsuko said, sounding utterly defeated and apprehensive of what was coming.

"Ok, have you heard the joke about the Pizza?" Misato asked.

"No…" Ritsuko sighed. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it's too _cheesy_." Misato cackled.

"Oh, God…" Ritsuko hung her head and hoped no one else had heard.

Misato, not missing a beat continued on. "What's the difference between a Hippo and a Zippo?"

"I have no idea?" Ritsuko said, hoping it wasn't another stupid joke, and even only knowing Misato a short time, kinda figured it was.

"A Hippo is really heavy, but a Zippo is a little lighter." Misato said, and she started to laugh at her own joke.

"Jesus help me." Ritsuko whispered.

Misato plowed on to her next joke, much to the chagrin of her friend. "Why don't you ever see a hippopotamus hiding in a tree?"

"I really don't want to know, Misato…" Ritsuko sighed.

Misato kept laughing. "Because they're good at it!"

Ritsuko hid her face in shame. "Misato please stop, you're embarrassing me."

Misato got angry at Ritsuko's indifference. "Hey, I'm trying to make you laugh here, Ritsuko!" Misato steamed. "Here's a joke you might like, Knock, knock."

Ritsuko sighed, and decided it was for the best to simply to reply. "Who's there…"

Misato had a sickening grin on her face. "Go fuck yourself!"

Ritsuko was shocked, but couldn't help but utter a small girlish giggle.

"HA! I got you to laugh!" Misato danced in her seat. "I win, you smiled!"

Misato tossed her head back and laughed and when she noticed a guy sitting at the far end of the table. He had dark hair, which was unkempt, was tall, and had some stubble on his chin. He also had a boyish charm about him that intrigued Misato. It also helped that Misato found him attractive. As Ritsuko finished her lunch, and got up, Misato bid her friend farewell, and then marched over to the cute boy at the end of the table and sat down next to him. "Hi there, I'm Misato, Misato Katsuragi. Pleasure to meet ya!"

"No, Ms. Katsuragi, the pleasure, I'm sure, is all mine. Ryoji Kaji is the name!" Kaji said "My friends and lovers all call me Kaji though." He said with a glint in his eye.

"Lovers, huh?" Misato snorted. "So, Kaji, you some kind of playboy?"

"You could say that, Misato." Kaji said. "I play the field, but I've never met anyone quite like you before."

"Whatever do you mean?" Misato mused in a cute voice. 'Wow, he so cute, I wanna ask him out, but I'm a bit scared.' Misato thought.

'God, she's so beautiful, I'm afraid to ask her out. Maybe if I turn the tables on her, she'll ask me out, and I'll know for sure she's interested.' Kaji thought. "Well, no one has ever come up to me to ask me out before." Kaji said coyly.

"Ask you out, huh?" Misato said. 'I think he's interested, I guess I should ask before I lose the nerve.' She thought. "All right, _playboy_ , you and me, dinner, at the ramen place down the street, tomorrow night, pick me up in my dorm at 6:00p. I live over there." Misato pointed to the tall, pale yellow, concrete dorm. "I'm in room 237. Don't be late." Misato said getting up, and sashaying away, giving Kaji a show of her nicely shaped hips.

'Score, she asked me out! I'm damn lucky she's interested.' Kaji thought "Don't worry, Katsuragi," Kaji called out to the retreating girl. "I wouldn't dream of being late for a date with you! That would be stupid!"

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

Bleach references are fun. If you know what I mean, kudos, if not, meh.

The inclusion of Shinji Senior into Misato's thoughts (and the hot and heavy crush she develops) are how I'm going to try and tie in why she took Shinji in in the first place. Not only did Shinji remind her of herself, but he looked remarkably like the man she had a crush on as a teen, even though she only met him the once, and also had the same name. She never puts together these details, and that he's related to Shinji, she just believes him to be someone she can help, like he had helped her all those years ago.

Misato's friend, Kotomi Amagi, is named for a WWII Japanese aircraft carrier in the same class as the IJN _Katsuragi_. History can be fun. Anyway, Kotomi is just a nice caring person that Misato meets, and learns part of her secret (that she saw Second Impact) and will play a small role going forward, after losing touch after high school, she meets Misato during her time at NERV.

And finally we have the Kaji x Misato, or at least a first date invite. I'll be getting more into their relationship in Episode III, including their week o' sex and the breakup. No lemons though, not my style.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	11. The Show Must Go On

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode II: Attack of the Seeds

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Show Must Go On  
September 19, 2003 – Undisclosed Location

The twelve monoliths came to life, each bearing a numeral, and the caption at the bottom "SOUND ONLY."

'SEELE 01' spoke first, as always. "We have much to discuss. Our goals seem so much closer now, but are once again reaching a crossroads."

"They may be close, but we have him another roadblock in our quest to godhood." 'SEELE 02' said solemnly. "And this is the reason or this meeting."

"Of course there is a problem, making ourselves into the gods of men is no easy feat." 'SEELE 07' quipped.

"What is this new problem we must contend with?" 'SEELE 09' asked.

"This new problem plaguing us involves those cloned beasts, what do we call them?" 'SEELE 04' responded tersely.

'SEELE 05' corrected him. "Evangelions."

"Yes, Evangelions…" 'SEELE 04' continued. "There seems to be a problem with how they will be operated. As we are cloning them from samples obtained from Adam in Antarctica and Lilith in Hakone, there are no souls within these beasts, meaning they are nothing more than empty shells."

"They need a soul to operate?" 'SEELE 12' asked.

"Yes, a human soul to merge with the machine, and another soul to control the beast. That is what the research suggests, and what the apocrypha confirms in its own way." 'SEELE 01' said authoritatively.

"How can that be possible? We could never get enough souls to accomplish our task!" 'SEELE 10' shouted.

"It is possible! We have the resources, and the means to create a viable solution." 'SEELE 02' snapped back.

"Yes, you are correct, we have the living and dormant samples found in Antarctica that we can use to create a dummy human that may eventually work on our own personal series of Evangelions." 'SEELE 01' mused. "But for now, we have no other choice to go ahead with the merging of human souls into the Evangelions."

"How will we get a soul to merge with an Evangelion?" 'SEELE 06' asked.

"We have done it before, in 1998." 'SEELE 03' replied. "By tampering with the safety features installed into the Alcion experiment, we were able to send a soul into that object, never to return. We did it once, we can do it again."

"Well, who would we put into this situation? We can't afford to lose _any_ good scientists for a one way trip like this." 'SEELE 08' remarked.

"There are a few options given to us by the current Director of Gehirn." 'SEELE 02' replied. "That Ikari fellow has submitted that he believes his team can get the project back on track, and simply ask for a few months to come up with a viable solution other than simply trapping a soul inside the Evangelion."

"Correct, I say we give Ikari his time, he has come up with a plan or two in the past that have benefitted us, like the attack on Tokyo and getting both the U.S. and Russia together during a time of war. It was brilliant, and got the world right where we wanted it, under the thumb of the United Nations, where we, SEELE, hold the power!" 'SEELE 01' expounded.

"Ikari came up with those? Impressive, he has more good qualities than I assume. I agree, we should give him, that wife of his, your semi daughter in law, and the computer scientist the time to come up with a better solution." 'SEELE 05' said.

"Yes, but with ideas like that, we need to make sure that this Ikari fellow is kept under thumb, otherwise, with his mind and knowledge of our plans, he could be a large hindrance for us, along with his new hire, that retired old professor." 'SEELE 11' said cautiously.

"When the time comes, we will find a way to subdue Ikari, but for now, let them work. As for the good doctor, he was shown what could have happened if he had spilled the beans. After instilling some fear in the old man, he seems far more content now to work and live in comfort, than to defy us." 'SEELE 02' said menacingly.

"Fuyutsuki brought together the three women whose research made the Evangelions possible. We owe as much to him as we do Ikari." 'SEELE 01' stated.

"But can we trust those others in charge of Project E?" 'SEELE 08' asked.

"Those three women are the ones who are building us the vessels for our godhood! Of course we can trust them, they may be smart, but the wool is over their eyes, we have nothing to worry about from them." 'SEELE 04' said.

"Enough of this! Stop questioning those who we have under our control. The apocrypha says in its own way that those who are with us follow us until they are no longer needed. For now they are needed, and when their usefulness dries up, we will deal with them then." 'SEELE 01' stated. "Now if there is anything further to discuss, bring it to the floor now, and if not, this meeting is adjourned." 'SEELE 01' saw the first monolith shut off. "Ah, I see no one else has anything of value to add to this discussion."

With that unequivocal statement, the monoliths faded to black, one by one.

* * *

October 29, 2003 – Berlin, Germany

Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu was standing in an observation room between two hangars. In front of her was a window which showcased four massive blood red orbs. Three of them had just been completed, after being cloned from samples of the fourth, and were ready to be shipped to their destinations. Two of them were destined for shipment to the Geofront in Japan, for Unit–00 and Unit–01, while the third copy was meant for Unit–02 in Germany, Kyoko's Unit. While the fourth orb was destined, once again, for the United Kingdom. This particular orb was used in the failed experiment that took her young friend, Mari Makinami, from this world.

'God that thing feels creepy.' Kyoko thought as she stared at the fourth orb being loaded into a crate addressed to its destination. 'I don't know what it is about that thing, maybe it's just because that thing killed Mari, or trapped her inside of it or whatever.'

Kyoko walked over to the other window in the observation room and looked out to see the form of a mottled gray torso and head with a hole in the middle of its chest that was roughly the size of the blood red Core being lifted into place inside the hole. 'Impressive, it's coming along nicely. It seems the genetic modifications I made to the sample are coming out nicely.' Kyoko thought as she looked at the head of the creature, which sported four eyes, and four nostrils, as opposed to the two seen on Adam in Antarctica, and was being viewed on the Unit–00.

When Kyoko received the genetic sample from Adam, she had modified it slightly, she didn't know how the modifications would turn out. 'I guess I'm as good I thought I am. It's olfactory and visual acuity should be at least twice as powerful as the standard EVA. Well, that's the theory anyway. At the very least, a four eyed beast should be _very_ intimidating. Maybe I should have the armor painted red…' Kyoko thought, but the rest of her thoughts were interrupted.

"Momma! Why aren't you paying attention to me?!" Asuka shouted, with a pout on her face. The precocious two and a half year old had been talking while her mother was distracted by the objects on either side of the room. "Momma! Pay attention!"

Kyoko slightly regretted bringing the attention needing could with her, but it was so fantastic to have the 'little cutie' around. As much attention as Asuka needed, she didn't know any better, she was only two after all. "Asuka, I'm sorry, I was busy looking out the window. Do you want to see what I was looking at?"

"Yeah!" Asuka's face brightened. "I wanna see what you're working on, momma!"

Kyoko picked her up and showed her the Cores out the first window. "See those, Asuka? Those are Cores for the Evangelions."

Asuka's eyes widened at the sight of them. "Wow, they're so big and red!" She turned to her mother "But why are they being boxed up? Are they going somewhere?"

"Yes, Asuka, two of those are going to Japan, where momma's friend is." Kyoko said.

"You mean your friend from college?" Asuka asked. "The one you talk to on the phone all the time?"

"Yes, Asuka, that one." Kyoko responded, as she watched Mari's Core get sealed into its crate and moved into position for transport.

"Momma, what about that other friend from college you like to talk about. The one that always sang when she was bored?" Asuka asked cutely. "I'd like to meet your friends from college, I think it would be fun." Asuka said as she smiled brightly.

Kyoko sighed. She hadn't told Asuka that Mari was. 'Well is she dead? Me and Yui can't agree on that to save our lives. So definitely unavailable. But I don't want to tell her she's dead, she's a very sensitive child, and may even cry if I tell her Mari's dead. I wonder what Yui would tell me to do?' Kyoko thought as she looked at the happy little redhead's toothy grin. Most of her teeth had come in, so there were only a few gaps left to fill out. Kyoko sighed and decided to just tell her. "Asuka, momma's friend, the one that liked to sing all the time, you won't be able to meet her."

"Why not?" Asuka asked.

"Well, sweetie, she got hurt in a lab accident, and she can't see anyone anymore." Kyoko said, hoping she was vague enough.

"Oh… I'm sorry momma." Asuka hugged her mother tightly. "Just promise me you won't have a lab accident, ok?"

Kyoko squeezed her back. "I promise sweetheart, momma will be very careful." Kyoko enjoyed the moment. "You know, you'll eventually meet my other friend from college, Yui."

"Really?! I hope I do, you always say nice things about her!" Asuka was excited at the prospect of meeting an adult that wasn't old and crotchety like her grandfather or that weird cousin of his. "When can we go?!"

"The next time momma has to go and visit Japan for work, I'll bring you with me. How does that sound?" Kyoko said.

"Perfect!" Asuka was excited to meet one of her mother's friends.

"Now, do you want to see what's out the other window?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes please momma!" Asuka said brightly.

Kyoko walked her over so she could have a clear view of Unit–02 down below them in the vat of LCL. Asuka's eyes widened in shock and awe at seeing the half formed creature. "Momma, is that an Evangelion?" Asuka asked politely.

"Yes, Asuka, it's an Evangelion." Kyoko responded.

Asuka had noticed its lack of limbs. "Why is it like that? Where are the arms and legs?"

"Well, they still have to be grown. That's why it's in that liquid, with all of the machines around it, to help it grow big and strong." Kyoko said proudly, looking at what her research ha culminated in. "Does that make sense?"

"Not really, but it's still cool!" Asuka said, still enamored by its appearance. "Momma, why does it have four eyes?"

"Well, I made it that way so it could see better than the others. It's a special Evangelion." Kyoko said proudly.

"Wow! That's so smart, momma!" Asuka said, but another thought formed in the young girl's mind. "Momma, why do we need Evangelions?"

Kyoko was shocked at the question. 'I've never really thought about why we need the Evangelions. We were told that they would protect us from more "Angels," but to what end? I guess, sometimes it takes the innocence of a child to point out the obvious an adult would miss.' Kyoko thought, before answering the young girl's question. "Asuka, the Evangelions are here to protect us from a Third Impact, because humanity can't survive if that were to happen. The pilots who will be chosen for the Evangelions will be special, and will be the protectors of mankind."

Asuka was silent, as though she slowly comprehended what her mother had said. "Momma, am I special?" She asked.

"What do you mean, Asuka?" Kyoko asked. 'I hope she doesn't mean what I think she means…' Kyoko thought.

Seeing the look on her mother's face Asuka clarified her question. "Am I special enough to be a pilot?"

'Goddamnit all, Asuka.' Kyoko thought, she sighed and answered. "I don't know Asuka, you're a very special little girl, but I don't think it would be very safe for a child to pilot one of these things. It's a very dangerous machine."

"If it's so dangerous, why make it?" Asuka asked.

'Goddamnit, I hate having a kid this smart. She keeps pointing things out to me that should have been blatantly clear before.' Kyoko thought. "Well, Asuka, sometimes dangerous things have to be made to protect the world." Kyoko said in an unconvincing voice.

Thankfully for Kyoko however, the unconvincing answer wasn't picked up on, as Asuka was beginning to get tired. Asuka yawned loudly. "Are you tired sweetie?" Kyoko asked.

"No I'm not tired, momma." Asuka replied defiantly. However, Asuka's stomach decided it was hungry. "Momma, I'm hungry!" Asuka exclaimed after the loud grumble.

Having heard the grumble, and felt the room shake a bit, Kyoko realized she hadn't brought any food for Asuka, and all she had in her desk were a few pieces of beef jerky for herself, nothing really healthy for a toddler. "Asuka, can you promise me something?" Kyoko asked, desperately.

"What is it momma? I'm hungry." Asuka whined.

"Can you promise me you'll be good for a little while longer?" Kyoko asked.

"Why, momma?" Asuka asked as she rubbed her empty belly.

"Now, if you're good until we get home, I'll make you your favorite sausages, ok?" Kyoko said. Bribing a child for her wasn't unethical, it was the best way to keep Asuka from going apeshit, especially when she was hungry. No one needed to suffer that. 'I hope to God her future husband can cook worth a shit, otherwise he's screwed.' Kyoko thought.

"Yes, momma, I'll be good till we get home." Asuka said, licking her lips. "I promise."

* * *

December 12, 2003 – New Artificial Evolution Laboratory, Geofront–01

"Oh, hell, why won't it grow any faster!" Yui said to the empty room she was in. It contained a very fucked up object. Lilith was sitting on a huge red cross lying down and bolted to the thing, laying a sea of LCL, some of it coming from Lilith, and the rest having been manufactured. Lilith's legs had been severed at the waist and disposed of. Something else was now in its place, a second torso, were mottled grey met Lilith's white body on the waist that it was being grown from, Unit–01 waist, chest, and head had been grown. Well most of a chest, as the arms and shoulders hadn't been grown yet.

Similar to Unit–02 in Germany, there was a hole in the chest for the Core that had yet to arrive. 'Stupid weather, couldn't they have avoided it in favor of a longer route?' Yui thought. 'I need that Core so I can start doing tests on the sync system for the Evangelions.'

Yui walked over to the other side of her lab, where a mockup of the Link Tube Mark III was linked in with the artificial spine segments (and papier–mâché Core) to show the workings of the Link System. "I need to think of a better name for this thing. Link Tube sounds stupid. Maybe the next gen of these things can be called something better, something to do with entering. I mean, we've designed a signal termination plug to stop these things from moving, but, hmm… that might work, calling it an Entry Plug." Yui said, still to herself, as she was still alone, unless you counted the two semi–sentient beasts nearby. "Damn, I'm good with making names up for this shit. Now if I could only solve the issue of actually linking with the Evangelion, we'd be all set."

Yui looked over the documents on her desk near the Link System mockup, and read the complicated readouts that summed up a simple problem. "No soul, no mas." Yui said. "I need to figure out how to not sacrifice a life to get a soul into this thing. Mari had a theory about soul duplication, but we can't find her notes. We might have to go to the U.K. to find those notes. I'm sure they saved them, every other fucking piece of paper here has been saved since at least 1979."

Yui looked at the Link System. "How will I get you to work? How will we get a soul in there?" She was startled when someone responded to her.

"Well, seeing as the Cores have finally arrived from Berlin, we can begin to actually test to see how the Link system will work, or at least make a workaround to get it to function." Naoko said, coming out of the shadows near Lilith.

"How do you intend to fix the problem Dr. Akagi? What work around can there be? Imprinting a human soul onto the Core, and then letting a human pilot it?" Yui stated. "Souls aren't as simple to duplicate as a human memory patterns, deep emotional thoughts and feelings can't be replicated! Anything that's duplicated or copied would be a weak facsimile at best."

"Well, I have a Core being installed into Unit–00. Let's go fire up its Link System and find out what we can do without a soul." Naoko said. "I'll need your assistance with the data collection, Dr. Ikari."

"Alright." Was the only response Yui could give to her slightly overbearing and emotionless boss. Yui sighed and followed Naoko to the elevator to take them to the lab containing Unit–00. When they arrived, Yui saw the imposing and partially armored figure of Unit–00 with its single eyed camera on the fully armored head, armored shoulders and arms, all colored orange with white highlights. The chest was exposed, and a blood red orb was being installed in the hole in the EVA's chest. "So, that's one of the Cores. Where is the other one for Unit–01?"

"It's being transported carefully to your lab, Ikari. But seeing as your EVA is not yet in a condition to be tested, we'll be using the Prototype for now. Now the Core should be installed shortly so let's get ready for the test." Naoko said condescendingly.

"Yes, ma'am." Yui said unenthusiastically. 'She always treats me like I'm an idiot. Just because I'm not making some Skynet Supercomputer with a human personality, doesn't mean I don't know how to run an experiment. I don't know why, but I just don't trust her.' Yui thought. 'Every time she talks to me in a condescending way, I just want to hit her, and I'm not even a violent person!'

Naoko was setting up the instruments near Unit–00. 'God I hate the way that even when I insult her, she doesn't even seem to get angry! What is her problem, and what does Gendo see in her, she's not good enough for someone as strong willed as him. He needs a real woman to please him, not some naïve child with an intelligent mind and gentle disposition.' She thought scathingly, staring daggers at Yui's back. 'I think Gendo would do much better with a real woman like me. I wonder if I should treat her worse than I do now, maybe get her out of the picture, and then he could be all mine, if only there were a way to get rid of her.' Naoko kept this train of thought going. "Ikari! How are we doing with the calibrations?" Naoko shouted.

Yui grimaced, she had been working in silence and had finished the calibrations for the A.T. Field modulators and the EM Stabilization equipment. She was currently working on the Link System connections to the EVE System. "I'm working on the final link ups between the EVA and EVE now."

'Figures, Ms. Perfect is moving at a faster pace than me, and I'm sure it's all perfect.' Naoko thought. "Well, hurry up, the Core is almost ready, I'd like to test it immediately after it's hooked up and before we place the armor over it!"

"Yes, ma'am." Yui complied, and hurried up a little bit, as to not incur further unsolicited wrath from Naoko. 'Ever since Second Impact while they were digging for Lilith, she's been more of bitch to me than usual. Before it was like she was indifferent to me, but since then, she's been so… hostile, I guess is the word. Well, let's get this done before she comes up with another reason to complain.' Yui thought, getting back to her work.

After a short time, the system was up and running and ready for a test. "Ikari, ready the startup sequence. Commence first stage connection." Naoko said.

Yui read the readout. "Roger, first stage connection initiated… EVE and Unit–00 are now networking together… EVE diagnostic programs now scanning and communicating with the Core… Core connection established… link to Core at 18%… 22%… 47%… 63%… 77%… 82%… 91%… connection failed… Core link terminated… Error Code 601, error cannot be identified."

"Try it again, and bypass step 2, and force the connection through." Naoko ordered. "I'll set the A.T. Field modulators to 80% to see if we can force this thing to work. EM stabilization set to 100% to keep the body secure."

"But didn't you just have it set to 20%? Isn't a 400% increase overkill?" Yui asked.

"I didn't ask for an opinion, I only told you to start the test over again!" Naoko snapped.

Yui didn't respond and simply set up for a second try. 'God what a bitch' Yui thought. "EVE and Unit–00 networking… diagnostic programs online… forcing Core connection… link to Core at 82%… 92%… 96%… 98%… connection failed again… Core link terminated… Error 601." Yui said. "I don't think we can connect to the Core without a soul present."

"How can you be sure? We're in unknown territory, Ikari!" Naoko was furious, Yui may be correct, but she wasn't going to take Yui's backtalk. "Now try it again, bypass steps 2 and 3, force the connection, and make it work!" Naoko shouted. "A.T. Field modulators set to 122%… EM Stabilization set to critical, 150%… Start the test!"

"Confirm… beginning link sequence again… EVE and Unit–00 networking… diagnostic programs offline… forcing Core connection… link to Core at 96.3%… 97.2%… 97.7%… 98.1%… 98.8%… 87.4%… 61.3%… connection terminated, Error 601." Yui reported.

"FUCK!" Naoko was pissed, she was getting more and more aggravated at not being able to connect to Unit–00's new Core. "Start it again, Bypass step 3, set step 2 for last, and initialize on my command." Naoko fumed. "A.T. Field modulators set to critical 250%… EM Stabilization is offline… Start!"

"EM stabilization can't be offline, that's against protocol!" Yui said.

"Just follow my instructions! Start the test!" Naoko shouted.

"Fine…" Yui said back, having finally become fed up with the slowly more insane Naoko. "Link sequence start… EVE and Unit–00 networking… diagnostic programs standby… forcing Core connection… 92.8%… 95.9%… diagnostic programs online… scanning now… 97.8%… 98.9%… 99.4%… 99.9%… connection terminated… Error 601… again."

"GODDAMNIT ALL TO HELL!" Naoko shouted, slamming the control console with her fists. "Ikari, take all this data and write a report, I want it on my desk by next fucking week, or I will pull you off the creation of Unit–01, is that understood!"

"Yes, very much so, Dr. Akagi." Yui responded, somewhat sullenly, but still with a smile on her face. She transferred the mass amounts of fail data to her terminal in the lab downstairs. "May I go now?"

"Yes, get out of my sight!" Naoko said, nursing her wounded ego. As Yui left, Naoko thought to herself. 'It should have worked, but it didn't. I guess we need to find a way to make a copy of a soul, otherwise someone is going to have to merge with the Core. A prospect I'm not really enjoying the thought of.'

When Yui got back to her lab, she was finally fuming, now alone in her lab, she could finally vent. "Damn her, she could have gotten everyone killed if that Core had gone critical! It might not be an S2 Engine, but if it exploded, it could cause an explosion ten times stronger than what hit Old Tokyo a few years ago. God, she's crazy!" Yui was beside herself. "If something had gone wrong, I'd be dead, and Shinji wouldn't have a mother to care for him! The only way we can fix this issue is to graft a soul into the Core, and try again. That's the only way. I just hope we can copy a soul, otherwise, several people will be trapped in these things, these Evangelions."

* * *

January 19, 2004 – Director of Gehirn's Office, Geofront–01

Gendo was up late working again. He was sitting in his office pouring over the newest reports on the three major projects Gehirn had, Project E, the MAGI System, and the Human Instrumentality Project.

The latest report from his from his wife, Kyoko, and Naoko dealt with project E. It had to do with the lack of a solution for linking with the empty cores. "So, they can't connect to the Core without it failing. The problem seems to be the lack of a soul. No viable solution. Damn it." Gendo, alone in his office, had an emotion and slammed his fist down. "Why can't the three greatest minds we have solve this problem. If this gets any farther behind, the committee will be up my ass to get it back on schedule." Gendo sighed. "Wait a second, there's another report here from just Yui and Kyoko, well more of a note really."

_Gendo,_

_Kyoko and I agree that we cannot connect to the Core without a soul. However, Dr. Akagi still believes if we only imprint a soul it will work. But an imprint is a sad imitation of a human soul. Rather, our idea involves copying a human soul into the Core, using some of Mari's research._

_The problem is that Mari's research is still locked up in the Alcion archives, which neither me or Kyoko have access to. Only the Director can give permission to access the files stored there in the United Kingdom. Can you please give permission to me, Kyoko, and Professor Fuyutsuki to go and retrieve the files from the U.K. Branch?_

_Please let us go to the U.K., Gendo, it may be the only to get the project back on track. If you end up letting us go, please don't tell Dr. Akagi. I'd rather her not just slap her name on this solution. She would be getting credit without any of the legwork, like usual. Thanks a bunch Gendo, I really owe you. Kyoko says thanks too._

_Love,_

_Yui_

"Well, this is a fortuitous solution. It appears Yui has thought out the solution quite well. I'm just going to let them go. Fuyutsuki can act as my proxy to get the files, and the three of them can take the new luxury VTOL we had delivered last week. But, I wonder why SEELE sealed the files off?" Gendo thought. "Kyoko is in charge of Project Alcion, why would those files be sealed off to her of all people. I should look into this quietly, I don't want them catching wind of this, otherwise it could spell trouble."

Gendo sighed. "Well, I need to look into the MAGI project now. Another project SEELE wants completed as soon as possible. It's already years behind schedule from the effects of Second Impact." Gendo flipped through the report. "Well, Akagi seems to be getting close to perfecting her hardware, but is having trouble with the personality transfer, all the simulations have failed. Hmm, I wonder if I should take her off of Project E to have focus more on her… masterpiece." Gendo contemplated the fallout from the volatile doctor. "I doubt that's the best idea, the way she acts around Yui, it would only be exacerbated if I pulled her off." He put his hand over his face. "The best I can do is telling her to put more time into the MAGI, and hopefully complete it before the next decade starts."

Gendo shuffled the remaining folders out of the way to look at the final folder in the stack, colored bright blue. "Ah the Human Instrumentality Project, the bane of my existence. It cannot be started until the Evangelions are ready for deployment, and the scenario laid out in the Dead Sea Scrolls has begun. Why would Akagi have a report on this?" He flipped it open and saw a single sheet of paper in the folder. "Ah, she's gotten an idea on how to activate the Anti A.T. Field by inverting the EM Field containing the Evangelion. Hmm, how does she have time to deal with all three of these projects? The woman probably doesn't sleep very much, no wonder she's a raving bitch half the time."

Gendo moved the folders to the other side of his desk. "Well, I guess I need to get my report to the committee ready. They need another update on the Evangelion issue. I can tell them we have at least come up with a viable solution. That way they can get their collective panties out of a twist." Gendo said, looking out the window in his office out over the Geofront. "Ah, and I wonder what else SEELE is hiding from me. It must be important to their plans and the Dead Sea Scrolls if they are keeping it this under wraps. I guess it will take all of my skills at evasion and deceit to pull off my research. I'll eventually need someone just as underhanded as myself to assist me in undermining SEELE. In time, I will be able to create my own destiny with Yui by my side."

* * *

May 10, 2004 – Gehirn, United Kingdom Branch, Project Alcion hangar

"Wow, I can't believe this is where it happened." Yui said.

"What do you mean, you're the one that came up with the idea to come here, Yui. Even when I've stopped by to see how things are progressing on Batsumojiki, I've avoided this hangar. I didn't even like being near the Core unit for this, uh… monstrosity." Kyoko said, looking up at the mechanical beast above them.

The Evangelion above them, produced from the pieces of genetic material recovered from Lilith's original Core. It had been partially grown, only the torso and the head were grown, and this main body was equipped with an identical, but more roughly made Link System than what was going to be used on the Evangelions in Japan. The torso was being outfitted with electronic joint components where the shoulders and hips should be. The partially assembled waist and hip section had four joints, for what appeared would be four legs. "I mean, what are they trying to do, mix Frankenstein's Monster with the Terminator?"

"It appears that they are using some sort of nerve impulse converter in the limbs and waist to eliminate any type of biologic interference inherent with a semi–sentient being." Fuyutsuki said. "Very impressive, if not a little unorthodox compared to what we're doing, and that thing is going to look quite… odd."

"Why do you think I gave it the full designation, _Evangelion Mark 0, Unit–XP_? It's not really an Evangelion, just extremely _like_ an Evangelion." Kyoko said.

"So you made Batsumojiki a Concept Type?" Yui asked.

"Pretty much, I just made the name long and complex, like you like them, Yui." Kyoko joked. "You know Ms. _Ultimate All–Purpose Humanoid Decisive Battle Weapon: Evangelion_."

"Oh, stop it Kyoko. So what did you name the ones we're working on?" Yui asked.

" _Evangelion Mark I_ of course." Kyoko said. "Consistency to show where the projects have evolved over time. I'm a genius, remember?"

"A genius just like me, smartass." Yui joked. "But I think I'm starting to see a theme here."

"All right, all right, enough you two, we actually have work to do." Fuyutsuki said tiredly. "I'll go down to file room and search for every note Mari ever took while she was here, and everything she brought with her should be stored downstairs. You two should look around up here, seeing as you're not really authorized to go downstairs."

"Alright Doc, we'll be good and try not to get into any trouble, alright." Kyoko said playfully, as she started to walk towards the technicians in the observation room.

"We'll be fine sensei, we'll see you later." Yui said, waving goodbye and walking off with Kyoko towards the Observation room.

Fuyutsuki went downstairs to the cold storage room. He swiped the access card Gendo had given him, and it beeped in approval. "Good, Gendo really did me give me access. Let's get this over with."

When Fuyutsuki entered the file room, he was surrounded by boxed stacked up to the ceiling "Jesus Christ, how many boxes can there be?" Fuyutsuki said looking around. "And of course the labels just seem like gibberish, like they're afraid someone might find something… unsettling… in all these boxes. I honestly wonder what they're hiding down here." Fuyutsuki looked at the boxes nearest him. "Hmm… XRLBS–9830988219–1984–0324… seems like a complicated code for filing, what does this one say? TABFJ–4758599043–1984–1222… and this one ZBDOW–4302849832–1984–0729. Hmmm… it seems like these last sets of numbers might be dates, but I have no idea what the other numbers or letters are supposed to mean, might be some sort of computer algorithm…" Fuyutsuki looked around further, and saw a small, but discrete computer in the back of the warehouse, it was a simple computer tower with an old CRT monitor. He turned it on, and a single line of DOS coding came up:

 **[...**  
**C:\DIRECTORY\Search.exe\Enter Search Terms >**  
**...]**

"Hmm, perhaps if I just enter in Mari's last name, maybe something will come up." Fuyutsuki mused.

 **[...**  
**C:\DIRECTORY\Search.exe\Enter Search Terms >Makinami**

**...Search 100.0% Complete**

**12 Files Found Matching Search >Makinami**

**> EIFNE–9602458193–1996–0318**  
 **> VKIBH–9869770742–1997–1031**  
 **> QENFG–1238674905–1997–1224**  
 **> NMBDG–9804840870–1998–0322**  
 **> UTEOU–0987667845–1998–0501**  
 **> YHNJI–4563273621–1998–0612**  
 **> SBCIX–3264942082–1998–0704**  
 **> DHJFE–8370474902–1998–0812**  
 **> HFEUE–9734720472–1998–0830**  
 **> LJUXS–3745893743–1998–0904**  
 **> POLBD–0735472334–1998–0912**  
 **> AOLUO–6124976002–1998–0914**  
**...]**

"Jesus, that's a lot of files, I guess I should pull them all and take them with us. It might take a while to find them all however." Fuyutsuki sighed and set to work.

Meanwhile upstairs, while Fuyutsuki was pouring over file boxes, Yui and Kyoko were talking with the technicians about Unit–XP.

"So, how is the progress on the prosthetic limbs?" Kyoko asked.

"They're coming along great. We have the basic design all set, we just need to begin fabricating the damn things, which might be a bit of a problem." The lead technician said. "The materials we're going to use need to be processed in a special way, which may make it difficult to make the arms and legs in any speedy fashion. Almost impossible really."

"Well, at least you have an idea of what you're going to do." Yui said. "So, how long have you been working on this project."

"Well, I've been working on Alcion for a while." He said. "Uh, let's see, I've been with the project for, oh, 12 years. Yeah that's right, I started here in 1992."

"12 years?" Yui asked. "Were you here when the experiment occurred?"

"Which experiment? There have been a few over the years." He said.

"I think my colleague here is talking about the experiment where someone died." Kyoko interjected, seething at the man.

"Do you even have clearance for that?" Another, snarky looking technician asked.

"How would they know to ask if they didn't have clearance, Dick?" The head technician replied. "I know which one you're talking about…" He said as he shuttered at the thought of that day. "Yeah… I was, uh, in charge when it happened. I was leading the experiment." He stammered.

"You were in charge?" Kyoko said. "Why were you in charge of Mari's research?" She demanded.

"I was the project supervisor, we brought her on to run calculations for the research we received. We were having trouble determining what the Core was back then, and the higher ups thought it would be a good idea to look into using some girl's research." He said.

"It was her research, she came up with the idea." Kyoko said, staring at the guy so intensely that if she had magical powers, he would have burst into flame.

"We used her to assist us, that was her job… she agreed to it." He said back. "And how did you know Ms. Makinami anyway?"

"We're her friends from college, we were all in the same Metaphysical Biology program. She was here for almost a month, she didn't mention any of this?" Yui asked.

"Well, to be honest, I never really talked to her directly until the day of the experiment. She was assigned to a lab downstairs because she wasn't authorized to view the project up in the hangar, so she didn't have much contact with anybody…" The tech said.

"You mean no one decided to talk to her… she was one of the staff, didn't anyone say hello?" Kyoko raged.

"Kyoko, stop, it's not his fault if no one talked to her, you know as well as I do that she was a very quiet person who didn't adjust quickly to change." Yui said to Kyoko calmly, and then she turned to the technician. "I'm sorry, even after all this time, Mari is still a sore subject for both of us. Please forgive us for being so rude." Yui bowed slightly, looking solemn. "But, could you please tell us what you think happened during that test?"

"I understand, being her friends, it must be difficult to know what happened to her is awful. And I can tell you what happened, as long as you're up for it." He said.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." Yui said, while Kyoko merely grunted angrily.

"Well, even though the data said that everything had gone ok, other than your friend being taken in by that thing, I think someone sabotaged the test, and caused your friend's death." The technician replied.

"What makes you say that?" Kyoko asked angrily. "What makes you think that's what happened? Why sabotage?"

"Well, ma'am, it started out with the Link Tube being cut off from the control center, before it was absorbed, even though it was hardwired. We could hear her screaming until the bright flash of light enveloped her and the Link Tube." He said, shuttering again at the memory. "I thought it was a bit odd, and I put it in my report, but the findings were ignored. I poured over the data from the experiment for weeks after the accident. I found a few anomalous lines of code that cut off the Link Tube's fail safes and its link to the control center when it had a 100% link to the Core. I knew it had to be someone on the inside, but not one of my techs, because I was the only one with access to the computer coding. I don't know who did it, but I know someone did it intentionally."

"So, you're telling me that someone caused her to get killed?" Yui asked "And that it wasn't you? That's what you're telling us?"

"That's correct." He said. "The five guys from the U.N. that were observing arrived before the rest of us got there. Now these guys were really old, and the terminals were still off, I don't think it was them, but you can't rule anything out can you?"

"That's insane." Kyoko quipped "Why would anyone sabotage an experiment like that? It seems pointless. Absolutely fucking pointless."

"Well, I'm sure to the assholes that did it, it makes some sense to them. So if you ever find out who did it, I'd ask them." The head technician replied sarcastically.

Kyoko was going to say something snarky back, but Yui cut her off. "Do you have a copy of this data?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get it for you. You may as well look into it, you two seem much smarter than me, anyway." He went and retrieved the disk from his office. "Here's everything you need on the experiment that day, who was in attendance, all the data from before, during, and in the 12 hours after the test. It's all yours now."

"Thank you so much." Yui said cheerfully. "One more question though, do you think she's still in there?"

"Well, we ran a few tests on the Core after the accident, and from what it said in her notes before they were packed away, there were positive indications that there was a soul in there." He said. "So to answer your question, yes, I think she's trapped in there, with no way out, theoretically speaking anyway."

"Thank you, I think we've taken up enough of your time today, so I think we'll get going." Yui said. "I appreciate you taking time to answer our questions." Yui bowed as she said that. "I'm deeply grateful for your help."

"Yeah, thanks." Kyoko said gruffly. "And I'd like copies of all of your most recent plans for Unit–XP sent over to my office in Germany for my review, is that understood?"

"Not a problem ma'am, I'll send them over tonight." He said. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Ikari, and it was good to see you again, Dr. Soryu."

The two women waived goodbye and went to meet Fuyutsuki in the file room to help, but they were pleasantly surprised that he was already waiting for them with a dozen huge boxes of stuff.

"What's all this, sensei?" Yui asked.

"Yeah Doc, she's got a point, why so many boxes." Kyoko said.

"Well, this is every box that has information listed for the search term, Makinami. These boxes are the twelve results that came up with her last name, so I took them all. Her notes will have to be somewhere in these boxes, and anything else we find out will just be an added bonus." Fuyutsuki said. "Did you two find anything out?"

"Yeah, Doc, we found out that Unit–XP is behind schedule, and that maybe Mari's experiment was tampered with, and that she may still be trapped inside that Core thingy." Kyoko said "And the head technician gave us a disc will of the experiment's data on it."

"Yeah, we have to go over all this data too, and maybe we can figure out what happened." Yui said holding up the disk.

"Well, this is an interesting development." Fuyutsuki said. "So let's get going, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

July 18, 2004 – New Artificial Evolution Laboratory, Geofront–01

Inside the massive structure that held the Lilith/Shogoki There were four people working in the lab, with all of them pouring over a large spread of documents in front of them, Mari's notes. They all looked exhausted, like they hadn't slept well (or at all) in a few days, and it was starting to show emotionally as well as physically.

"God, we've been at this for days. I miss my daughter." Kyoko whined. "You'd think that Mari would have left a nice big neon sign to solve our problems."

"Relax, Kyoko, I miss my son too, you're not the only one." Yui said exasperatedly. "I wish there was a sign too, but life isn't anywhere near that fair, we should all know that."

"Plus if you stop all the whining, we'll be able to work a little faster, Dr. Soryu." Naoko said snidely, and in a deeply condescending tone. "And Dr. Ikari, stop coddling her, she's an adult, she should be able to deal with the stress just like the rest of us."

"Look, I realize we are all under a great deal of stress when I comes to finding a solution to these problems." Fuyutsuki sighed. "However, Dr. Akagi, could you please try to be a bit more tactful in your criticisms? Kyoko doesn't appreciate that tone of voice, and neither does Yui for that matter." Fuyutsuki said sternly. "And nor do I."

"Understood… Deputy Director." Naoko said, in the same snide tone, and then she got up. "I'll be back shortly, I need a break from this to run some calculations on the MAGI. I should be back in a few hours."

"Ok, bye then…" Kyoko said and then muttered under her breath. "Bitch." Yui giggled next her.

When the door shut, signaling Naoko had left the room to go to another lab on the other side of the level they were on, Fuyutsuki spoke. "Why does she dislike you tow so much?"

"I don't know, doc. Maybe she just doesn't like people who are as smart and successful as she is, who also happen to be younger than her. God, if Mari were here, Akagi would probably try to make her cry for kicks." Kyoko said. "But Mari could run circles around that bitch, and probably make her cry…"

"Well, I guess she just isn't that nice of a person, sensei…" Yui said.

"See, doc? If Yui, the girl who can find the good in anyone, can't find a silver lining for that Grade–A certified bitch, than she must be evil." Kyoko said. "She even has nice things to say about her husband, and most people despise him." Kyoko said looking over at Yui "No offence, sweetie."

"None taken, I know _you_ don't mean it." Yui said with a smirk as she continued to go through the stacks of Mari's notes and doodles that comprised her research.

"Oh, shut up, Yui." Kyoko said as she blushed slightly. "We should probably get back to work, and maybe find the answer before that asshole comes back."

"Yes, we should get back to work…" Fuyutsuki said. "But not on this particular issue, the other issue regarding Mari…" Fuyutsuki turned to Kyoko. "Kyoko, you took the disc back to Germany when we left the U.K. right? Have you had time to go over it at all? Did you find anything?" He asked quietly.

"Well, yeah doc, I've confirmed a few things. First, the tech was right, someone accessed the program right before the test started, ran a hot resequencing and forced the updates to the code into the computer. That's why he could never find out why they didn't catch it in the final test run, it was done after that. Second, the committee that was there, the Human Instrumentality Committee, the ones that fund Gehirn, oddly enough? Well, I found out the head of that committee is Oscar's cousin, Ambassador Lorenz from Germany. I didn't realize that he was in charge of our funding, but him and his four compatriots were present for the testing." Kyoko said. "Which is a little odd, to say the least."

"Did you say Keel Lorenz?" Fuyutsuki asked. 'So, SEELE was present for the test? That's definitely something interesting, they're never that bold as a group. Lorenz is, seeing as he visited the Katsuragi Expedition and left the day before it went to hell, but they've never come out together as a group. So what agenda of theirs does this further?' He thought.

"Yeah, I said Keel Lorenz. Why?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh, I just recognize the name from the Valentine Treaty, that's all." Fuyutsuki said. 'I've been spending far too much time with Ikari, I'm starting to lie very convincingly.'

'Lorenz, the man Gendo is always in contact with? I don't trust him, he's a very suspicious looking and sounding person, and he gives me the creeps.' Yui thought. "What else did you find out from the data?" Yui asked.

"Well, that's it, I'm not sure who messed with the data, but it wasn't any of the techs, their access codes weren't used to enter the control room, and the only time the door opened it was for an unreadable code. I couldn't get any more than that." Kyoko said. 'I wish I could've gotten more, but that's all the disc had to offer.' She thought.

"It's ok, Kyoko, we know for sure that it wasn't Mari's fault, and that someone is responsible. It's no longer a question of if, but who." Yui said encouragingly, still going through the papers in front of her.

"She's right Kyoko, now all we need is time to and the culprit, and make them accountable." Fuyutsuki said. "Now, what if it was one of the committee members that observed the test? The tech did say they arrived early to the test, before anyone else entered the control room."

"Well, yeah, he did mention that, but he said it was unlikely to be them." Yui said.

"That is true, but in the grand scheme of things, those five are the ones funding these projects, so whatever meddling they might want to initiate, it would be beneficial to them, wouldn't it?" Fuyutsuki mused.

"Well, it is possible, the Lorenz guy seems kinda smart." Yui said. "But it still seems ridiculous to assume that."

"If they were the only ones in the room before the test, logically, it would have to be them." Fuyutsuki argued.

"Look, Doc, we can talk about this later, before I go back to Germany, but right now, let's focus on the problem in front of us, and not the one that we can't fix at the moment anyway." Kyoko said back.

"I agree. There are some things I should tell you two about all this anyway, but we can go over it later, in private." Fuyutsuki said. "Let's get back to work."

"Oh my God! I don't think we have to! I think I found something!" Yui said suddenly. "I think I've solved it!"

"What is it Yui?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Yeah, quit jumping around like a school girl and tell us!" Kyoko remarked.

"Look, what this says!" Yui said pointing at the pages in her hand. " _Soul Duplication Transference – thoughts and theories_! She says it's possible, but would require careful calibration! We can do this safely, and not have to sacrifice ourselves! It's the perfect solution! We just need to figure out how to do it, and she has the rough calculations here."

"Yui, if what you're saying is true then we might have a viable solution." Fuyutsuki said. "Can you explain what the solution is though?"

"What solution? I was only gone two hours, and you found a solution without me." Naoko said, entering the room in a huff and a loud door slam, because she hadn't been the one to discover the solution.

'That right, bitch, Yui beat you to it.' Kyoko thought as she grinned.

'I'm so glad I found the solution, but now I think she's going to be even meaner to me.' Yui thought sadly.

"Correction, Dr. Akagi, as you came in, Yui was going to explain to us what she had found." Fuyutsuki said proudly about his former student.

"Well, go on then, explain it." Naoko said harshly.

"Hey! Watch the tone, she just saved all our asses with this solution." Kyoko said through gritted teeth.

"It fine, Kyoko." Yui said to her friend "Ok, so from what it says here… _It's possible to copy the soul of a living person, as it is still attached to a living vessel. The copy will require the subject to be in a deep state of sleep, to lower the metaphysical barriers to minimal levels (A.T. Field). Whether this is through sleeping drugs, a state of nirvana, or an artificially induced coma, is at the discretion of the lead scientist. However, a natural state would most likely be preferable to anything having to be induced._

_The process to copy the soul will require precise instrumentation, similar to the A.T. Field detector and soul transference machine, with an added part that can copy the soul as it is being read and analyzed by the equipment, something analogous to the burn function of a CD–ROM Drive. The theory of personality transplant, postulated by one Dr. Naoko Akagi could be modified to copy not only the personality, but the soul itself._

_Below are some initial calculations based on Dr. Akagi's most recent published study (May 1998) regarding her new MAGI system and its eventual operating System, the_ _Personality Transplant OS_ … See? Here are the calculations! It's almost done for us." Yui said excitedly. "I'm sure your theorem has changed over the past 6 years or so, but this is a great start! We could have a viable solution to copy our souls within a few months!"

Naoko looked at the paper "She just scribbled this down on a whim? That's some impressive work."

"Would it impress you more if you knew Mari was 16 at the time?" Fuyutsuki said.

"16?! How is that even possible?!" Naoko stammered.

"It's because she was a genius, obviously." Kyoko said sarcastically. "That's what makes it possible."

"Putting that aside, we should get back to work." Fuyutsuki said authoritatively. "Yui, Naoko and myself will continue work here in Hakone, and Kyoko, you can go home to Germany and work from there. The next time we met will be to over the safety precautions before the actual tests. I'll notify Director Ikari of the progress we've made."

"Alright then, seeing as you're notifying the director, and this problem is relatively solved, I'll send over my updated theorem to Ikari here so she can go over it, and then I'll get back to work on the MAGI." Naoko said smugly, as she walked out of the lab, past Lilith's massive right arm.

"Well Yui, I guess that means I'm heading home." She went over and hugged her friend. "I guess I'll see you the next time I'm in town."

"I guess so." Yui said as she squeezed her back. "But next time, bring Asuka with you, I'd like her to meet Shinji."

Kyoko sighed at her friend's persistence. "Yui, they're barely three, stop trying to play matchmaker. If it's meant to happen, it'll happen, don't force it."

Yui smiled. "You can't blame me though, it'd be cute to see them as a couple when they're older." She said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it but still, ease up, we have a long time before either one of them starts dating, so just relax, and we can watch it happen." Kyoko said. "I'll call you when I land."

"Ok, bye Kyoko." Yui said as her friend left to collect her things and head home.

"Yui that was excellent work." Fuyutsuki said.

"It wasn't really my idea, sensei, it was Mari's." Yui replied.

"Regardless, you solved the biggest problem plaguing these beasts we are creating." Fuyutsuki said, and he too left the lab, to go and talk to Gendo about the latest development. 'I need to begin collecting everything I know about SEELE and anything else that may be important, so that if something happens to me, or Yui, or Kyoko, or even Ikari, there is some record of all this… evil.' Fuyutsuki though as he left.

This left Yui along in the lab with Lilith/Shogoki, and she looked down at the paper in her hand, written by her missing friend. "I know you're trapped in that Core, Mari, and I'll find a way to pull you out. As soon as I copy my soul I'm going to find a way to save you, like you somehow saved me with these notes." Yui said calmly to the paper.

She looked over at her giant creation growing out of Lilith and smiled. "Thank you, Mari." Yui said sweetly to the girl's research notes still clutched in her hands. "Even if you don't know it, thank you for helping to protect humanity."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

Ok, so Batsumojiki is what I named Unit–XP, to more closely follow the naming scheme of the other Evangelions, Zerogoki (or Reigoki if you want see _that_ symbolism), Shogoki, Nigoki, etc. Batsumojiki breaks down like this _batsu_ is the letter 'X', _moji_ is letter and _ki_ in this instance is machine. Also, it looked like "Batmobile" when I typed it out, so I thought that was cool too.

Ok, so now, Fuyutsuki is assuming that SEELE trapped Mari, for whatever reason, he hasn't actually been told about instrumentality yet. Yui and Kyoko are determined to free their friend from her prison, but are forced to work on the Evangelions before attempting to save her. Fuyutsuki is also about to spill the beans on a few things to his former students, which will have some implications in the next Episode.

Yes, Yui wants Shinji x Asuka to happen, because she thinks it'll be adorable.

Yes, Asuka made an appearance but Shinji didn't. The reason for that is, Shinji will have plenty of page time between now and the end, and Asuka gets left out for a while come Episode IV, so, I'll give her some happy mother/daughter time now.

~~Apparently, Fanfiction(period)net does not allow for "Search(period)exe" to be used in text, or the greater than or less than symbols that should be used for computer programming. That being said, I replaced the offending symbols with "^" and problem solved.~~

I won't spoil the next chapter, but I'm sure you'll really enjoy it. It will be long, have flashbacks, but it will be full of lots and lots of information.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	12. Alone in the Abyss

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode II: Attack of the Seeds

* * *

Chapter 12 – Alone in the Abyss  
Unknown Time and Place

Mari was floating inside nothingness. Her face was covered in dry tears from all the crying she had done. Being alone did not suit Mari, even though she had some introverted tendencies, she liked being around people. She was all alone, and she had been for as long as she could remember. She had no concept of how much time had passed since she was absorbed into the Core.

One of the only thoughts that consumed her was the last thing she heard before coming to this strange place. " _I'll always remember you Mari. I'll never let go of our friendship, no matter what. Thank you, Mari Makinami for being a great friend._ " The voice of her friend, and love interest Yui Ikari, reached out to her before she came here. Every time she thought about this, her response was the same. Mari would whisper. "Yui, please don't forget me." She sang to herself to lament her loss, and her sad fate of being alone.

**♪Lying beside you, here in the dark**   
**Feeling your heartbeat with mine**   
**Softly you whisper, you're so sincere**   
**How could our love be so blind**   
**We sailed on together**   
**We drifted apart**   
**And here you are, by my side**

**So now I come to you with open arms**   
**Nothing to hide, believe what I say**   
**So here I am, with open arms**   
**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me**   
**Open arms**

**Living without you, living alone**   
**This empty house seems so cold**   
**Wanting to hold you**   
**Wanting you near**   
**How much I wanted you home**

**Now that you've come back**   
**Turned night into day**   
**I need you to stay**

**So now I come to you with open arms**   
**Nothing to hide, believe what I say**   
**So here I am, with open arms**   
**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me**   
**Open arms♪**

All she wanted to do was to go back, but she couldn't, she was trapped in this hell, with no way out. 'I'm alone in here, no one can save me. I can't even save myself.' Mari thought. 'I don't deserve this. What did I do to deserve this?'

Mari remembered her last hours on Earth in vivid detail, watching them replay in her mind with nothing else better to do, trying to understand why she was here, she watched as she was swallowed up over and over into the nothingness again and again.

* * *

September 14, 1998 – Gehirn, UK Branch, Project Alcion Hangar

Mari was stepping inside the Link Tube for the first time, with the assistance of two technicians. Once inside, Mari saw she was sitting in a seat with two armrests, and no visible controls. Mari was handed a headset by one of the technicians, with the control room telling her it would facilitate a link between the Tube and the sphere. 'Bullshit.' She thought. 'It looks like some kind of demented virtual reality helmet.'

Mari put the heavy headset on. It was like half a helmet with a visual display visor attached to it. Mari felt uncomfortable in the tube, until she heard the hatch above her close. She screamed. 'Why the fuck is it so dark?' She thought as she pounded on the hatch above her.

A voice came over the intercom, the head technician spoke. " _Ms. Makinami, the test will be commencing in a few minutes. We will now be filling the Link Tube with a substance that will better connect you to sphere. Are you ready?_ "

"Is 'No' an acceptable response?" Mari said, semi–sarcastically. 'Stupid fuck' Mari thought. 'I'm in here, let's just get it over with.'

" _Unfortunately, no._ " He replied. " _Begin fluid transfer, just breath normally, Ms. Makinami, this stuff is oxygenated, and once it's in your lungs, you'll be able to breathe normally. Good luck, Ms. Makinami._ "

The Link Tube filled from the bottom, and Mari recognized the smell. 'Life Creation Liquid?' She thought. 'Kyoko came up with this stuff for her experiment. What the hell is going on?' The LCL covered her face and she gasped, letting in a huge gulp, she coughed for a bit unable to breath, before it settled into her lungs and she took a deep, wet, breath. 'Why would they need to use LCL? It doesn't make any sense.'

Mari could feel her heart beginning to race as she resisted the urge to breath with the smelly liquid. If she wasn't covered in LCL she would have been visibly soaked from her sweat.

" _Ms. Makinami? Please calm down, the test can't be stopped at this point. It must be carried out._ " The intercom chirped.

"Ya know, when someone is having trouble relaxing, telling them to relax does the exact opposite." Mari said. She thought it was weird to talk with her lungs full of LCL, but at this point, nothing would really surprise her anymore today. "Well, I guess let's get this over with" she said, rolling her eyes. 'Asshole, I'm freaking out and all he can say is "don't freak out" he should try breathing with this shit, it tastes like blood.' She thought.

Mari heard the intercom again, but the words weren't directed at her.

" _Begin startup sequence, initialize connection from Link Tube to Object._ "

" _Link up complete, beginning induction._ "

" _Vital signs are normal, LCL pressure nominal, Brainwaves within theoretical limits._ "

'Theoretical limits?' Mari thought. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

" _Connection between Subject–00 and Object is 42%… 55%… 76%… 83%…_ "

" _Is it stable?_ "

" _Yes, the connection is stable so far._ "

" _Good._ " The lead technician said. " _Ms. Makinami? Can you see anything, or feel anything?_ "

"It's cold." Mari replied. "And dark, where I am feels empty. What's going on? Is this thing on? Can you hear me?"

After Mari responded her intercom shut off. It was replaced by static, however, the Link Tube suddenly lit up in a swirl of light and sound, Mari's eyes hurt from the rapid adjustment. 'I guess the test is working.' She thought.

However, when the Link Tube was finally active, it only showed a glowing symbol with seven eyes set on a triangular mask, and a single word beneath it. "SEELE?" Mari said aloud, unable to be heard. "I'm locked out, I can't do anything." Mari said, starting to get worried. "There should be a status display up here, but it's all blank, except for that symbol. Can you assholes hear me out there?"

All of a sudden, the Link Tube started to shake, hard. "What's going on?!" Mari screamed. "Somebody talk to me! Somebody help me!"

Mari felt the Link Tube start to move, and as it ripped free of its supports, Mari could see a blood red shimmer appear in the bottom of the Link Tube. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?! SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME! I'M AFRAID!" Mari yelled at the top of her lungs. She heard two heavy thuds outside, like something had been thrown against metal. The closer the blood red shimmer got to her feet, the more the Link Tube shook, which was making an already queasy Mari more nauseous than she had been in the last few minutes. "Please, help me!" Mari scrambled from her seat and moved away from the advancing shimmer, as she swam towards the top of the tube in the hopes that she could be saved by some sort of emergency hatch. "HELP ME!" Mari pounded her fist on the Link Tube's top, hoping someone would hear her pleas and save her. "PLEASE, I'M AFRAID, SOMEONE, PLEASE SAVE ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Mari could feel the shimmer reach her feet, and it felt like it was grabbing her, and squeezing her. The sensation frightened her further, and she felt a warm sensation on the inside of her legs as she wet herself out of fear. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! HELP ME PLEASE!" By this point Mari was both desperate and frantic, and then she realized there was no hope of escape as the shimmer reached her thighs. 'It's too late.' She thought. 'This is the end, and I can't even be rescued, I'm going to die in here. I guess it's my time, death has finally caught up to me after I survived that night in the car with my parents, but I'm not ready to die yet!' She thought. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She screamed.

As the shimmer reached her chest, Mari started to have trouble breathing, but Mari could hear something, it was Yui's voice. " _I'll always remember you Mari. I'll never let go of our friendship, no matter what. Thank you, Mari Makinami for being a great friend._ "

"Yui, please don't forget me." Mari gasped as she was swallowed inside of the Core in a burst of light, and then she was enveloped into the darkness.

* * *

Unknown Time and Place

" _Still thinking about your old life, Mari?_ " A voice asked. It sounded unfamiliar to Mari, and she was worried that she was now hearing voices. She decided to ignore the voice. It spoke again however. " _Still brooding as to why you were sent here? I'm not sure either, but it's nice to have the company._ " The voice said menacingly.

"Leave me alone!" Mari yelled into the nothingness.

" _Well, you're not very polite, are you?_ " The voice quipped.

"Go fuck yourself!" Mari retorted. "Then leave me alone and fuck off some more!"

" _Well, now, I see this will be difficult, but I guess I'm going to have to teach you some manners, girl…_ " The voice said.

"Just fuck off, I don't need you or your lessons, I'm an adult and can make my own fucking decisions! Now leave me alone!" Mari screamed.

" _If you won't believe that I'm going to teach you some manners, I guess I'll have to show you the hard way._ " The voice said menacingly.

**_Forced Flashback_ **

**_…Mari noticed a truck coming at them from the driver's side. She yelled, but her parents were so deep into their argument they didn't notice until it was too late. All Mari could remember after that was the sound of crunching metal, the car flipping over several times, her parents' screams, and something warm running down her forehead before she passed out._ **

**_End Flashback_ **

Mari started to cry as the memory of her parent's death was force to the surface of her mind. "Who the fuck are you!" Mari screamed into the nothingness.

" _I'm your worst nightmare girl…_ " The voice said, and then she mimicked a young Mari's voice and began to mock her. " _They_ are _dead aren't they? I remember the crash! My father got crushed by the truck and my mother's head went through the window in the door as we were rolling! Just tell me!_ "

"Stop it!" Mari yelled. "Get out of my head, you motherfucker!" Mari then, as she always did, tried to cope by humming to herself.

**♪It's all the same, only the names will change**   
**Every day, it seems we're wastin' away**   
**Another place where the faces are so cold**   
**I drive all night just to get back home**

**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**   
**I'm wanted dead or alive**   
**Wanted dead or alive**

**Wanted dead or alive♪**

" _Stop that incessant humming, girl, or I will make this worse for you!_ " The voice warned.

**♪Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days**   
**The people I meet always go their separate ways**   
**Sometimes you tell the day**   
**By the bottle that you drink**   
**And times when you're all alone all you do is think**

**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**   
**I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive**   
**Wanted (wanted) dead or alive**

**Oh, and I ride**

**Oh, and I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**   
**I'm wanted dead or alive♪**

" _End this nonsense! NOW!_ " The voice repeated.

**♪I walk these streets**   
**A loaded six–string on my back**   
**I play for keeps 'cause I might not make it back**   
**I been everywhere, still, I'm standing tall**   
**I've seen a million faces**   
**And I've rocked them all**

**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**   
**I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive**   
**I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side**   
**I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive**   
**And I ride, dead or alive**   
**I still drive (I still drive) dead or alive**   
**Dead or alive, dead or alive, dead or alive, dead or alive♪**

" _Still not learning I see, well let's go deeper shall we._ " The voice said.

Mari writhed in pain as her mind was assaulted by the voice, bringing back more memories, her aunt dying, kids teasing her calling her names, and then another horrible instance of Mari's self–loathing.

**_Forced Flashback_ **

**_"The reason I was in the lab was because my research has stalled. I haven't made any progress in weeks! I'm falling behind, and I hate being behind!" Mari started to cry, but continued anyway. "I just don't want to be seen as the failure of our group! I just don't want to disappoint anyone! I don't want to look like a… A STUPID KID!" She stopped talking as she continued to sob. Yui and Kyoko looked at each other, and were confused by her outburst. They knew she was young, but they treated her like an adult because she acted like one. 'Does she really view herself as a kid?' Kyoko thought. 'She's way smarter than I was at her age. Maybe this has something to do with her past she doesn't like talking about.'_ **

**_Yui however was the first to react, she grabbed Mari and hugged her tight, letting the younger girl cry onto her shoulder. "It's ok, let it all out Mari." Yui hugged her tighter. "It's ok to cry sometimes, and I know working on a thesis is tough, but sometimes you have to know when to take a break before you burnout. And neither of us want that to happen."_ **

**_"Yeah, you mean a lot to me, and to Yui, we just don't want you to cry." Kyoko tried to sound more compassionate, but she was still confused as to why Mari was crying._ **

**_Yui continued while still letting poor Mari cry on her shoulder, but her tone was more serious and motherly. "So here's what's gonna happen. You're not going back to that lab until after New Year's. You're going to take a break and get some sleep, and a new idea will come to you."_ **

**_"No it won't." Mari sobbed. "I suck at this."_ **

**_Yui released her from the hug, but held her so they faced each other. "Mari, you don't suck, you're the smartest person I know, you'll find a solution, you just need to take step back and it will come to you."_ **

**_"But… " Mari started, but Yui cut her off. "No buts, Makinami. No lab work for now, and as for tonight, because of what Kyoko said, you're not sleeping alone, you're staying here tonight, and tomorrow, we can talk about everything that happened, ok?"_ **

**_Mari stood there, wiping the tears and snot from her face. "Ok…" Was the only response Mari could muster._ **

**_End Flashback_ **

"Just stop! I can't take anymore!" Mari bellowed as the pain she was experiencing from the intrusion increased, her chest was tightening and she was having trouble breathing. "JUST STOP, PLEASE!"

" _Ah, now I've gotten through to you. My children can be so difficult to communicate with, so stubborn._ " The voice said.

"What are talking about?!" Mari asked, as the pain lessened, she was at least able to breathe now. "Stop speaking in riddles you fucking bitch and tell me who you are!"

" _You are my progeny, you are my legacy._ " The voice said. " _I am Lilith._ "

"Who the fuck is Lilith? Stop lying to me! Who are you?!" Mari demanded. "Tell me the truth you fucking bitch!"

" _The truth, you ask? Can you really handle the truth? Very well then, seeing as you are trapped in here, you may as well understand a few things. I am the creator of mankind, the Seed of Life bearing the Fruit of Wisdom, I am of the Black Moon, I am Lilith._ " Lilith explained. " _This Core you are trapped in was once my being, my soul. I battled with another Seed of Life long ago, before your race, the Lilin, inhabited this planet. I defeated Adam in a test of wills and buried him with my spear in his chest. Not long ago, my soul was extracted from this Core, and taken away. What you are speaking with is merely a fragment of my former self._ " Lilith laughed at the confused look Mari had on her face. " _You don't understand what I'm saying do you? I created humans after fighting for the right to have you live on this planet. If it were not for me, some other class of being with eternal life would be living here. Instead, I gave you the gift of cognitive thinking, the ability to learn and adapt, of which your society has done well up to this point. You even figured out the secrets of the Light of the Soul. But you are a poor example of humans, Mari. You're crass and uncouth, and not very kind to strangers. It's a wonder the Lilin survive, if any of them are like you, you should have all been wiped from the Earth eons ago._ "

"I only talk to strangers handing out candy from white panels vans, bitch." Mari said sarcastically. "But you want me to be kind to you, do you? Here's a tip then. Don't violate my mind and force me to remember all those things, you stupid fucking idiot!"

" _Hmm, I can understand your point, but can you please back off the crass language?_ " Lilith asked.

"I'll try my best." Mari snapped. "So, what's this _Light of the Soul_ you're talking about?" She asked tersely.

" _It is the barrier that separates all being on the planet, the thing that allows for individuality and separation._ " Lilith replied. " _Without it, all life would be one, and the one would be many._ "

"You mean the A.T. Fields?" Mari said, with a raised eyebrow. "That's what you're talking about, right?"

" _Yes, I believe you refer to them as Absolute Terror Fields which is quite an interesting name for something so beautiful. Why were they named that?_ " Lilith asked.

"Well, my friend named them that because people are terrified of being truly vulnerable with one another. I guess the way you described them, it is an appropriate name dealing with that fear." Mari said. "People are afraid of lots of things, especially each other, deep down anyway. No one really wants to admit it."

" _You have a lot of fears too, Mari._ " Lilith said. " _Why do you have so much fear and guilt and regret? Is that normal for humans, to feel so…depressed about things?_ "

"What are you talking about, guilt over what?" Mari asked incredulously.

" _The guilt and sadness in your memories, over your parents, your fronds, yourself._ " Lilith responded " _Why do you feel that way? Why do you fee guilt over your parent's deaths? Why do love someone who is never going to love you the same way? Why do you feel inadequate about yourself? What makes you feel this way?_ " Lilith materialized out of the nothingness, and she looked remarkably like Mari, but pale white, and nude.

"I don't feel guilty about of my parent's deaths!" Mari shouted.

" _I seem to have touched a nerve, Mari._ " Lilith said. " _You said the exact thing in your memory, the one I forced you to relive, the one with you in a hospital bed._ "

"Stop it!" Mari shouted. "I don't want to talk about it!"

" _How will you ever get over the feelings if you won't confront them? You have to get over these long feared feeling, Mari, you can't keep hiding from your past. You must embrace it and move forward._ " Lilith said.

"Do you really want to know why? Why I blame myself? Because it was my fault! It was all my fault! I made them argue, I distracted them from the road, and they paid for it with their lives. I saw what happened to them, I can still see the blood in my nightmares! These are things I can never forget, and that I certainly can never live with! I KILLED THEM!" Mari roared.

" _You did not kill your parents, it wasn't your fault Mari. You were only a child when it happened, clearly your parents were having issues with their marriage, and it was their own fault for not paying attention, that's what got them killed. Not your poor table manners. There was no purpose for an eight year old to feel the guilt and burden of her parent's deaths. You should have known better, but you viewed it as your own fault, not because it was, but your intelligence and naiveté made it believe it was your fault._ " Lilith replied calmly. " _Simply put Mari, it's not your fault. Your parents got themselves killed._ "

"Yes it is! I could have stopped them from arguing!" Mari retorted.

" _Again, you were eight years old, it was not your responsibility, no matter how intelligent you, to intervene in your parent's bickering. It was their responsibility to protect you. Not the other way around._ " Lilith replied.

"Well that's your opinion!" Mari shouted back defiantly. "And it's a stupid ass one!"

" _Is it also just my opinion that you seem to feel as though you are less than other people? Don't you have just as much worth as everyone else? Isn't all life equal, no matter who or what you are, you are alive, you exist, and you feel pain and happiness?_ " Lilith asked. " _I created all of you to be different, but equal, as you are all the same on the inside, even if it doesn't show on the outside._ "

"What are you rambling about, Lilith?" Mari said, sounding frustrated with her unsolicited companion. "Are you going to make a point or not?"

" _It appears, as smart as you are, missed my point, child. You feel like you can never compare to someone else? Why is that?_ " Lilith started bluntly.

"I'm not as good as anyone else. My two friends got hired as scientists. I was hired on as a glorified research assistant, to assist someone with _my_ research. No one could trust a kid with an adult's work. That's all I was to them, a fucking kid. I was treated like a fucking kid, no one wanted my opinion!" Mari shouted.

" _Mari, I believe you are incorrect in that assessment._ " Lilith said plainly. " _As I was going through your thoughts, I noticed your two friends, Yui and Kyoko, always treated you as an equal. I seem to believe that Christmas Eve where you finally broke down and admitted you felt less able then they were at research. Should I show you your memory again?_ "

"Fuck no!" Mari shouted. "Once was enough for a lifetime, I'd rather not relive another low point in my life…" Mari muttered.

" _Still you have not answered my question, why did you feel less than?_ " Lilith pressed.

"I… I guess…" Mari struggled to admit something she had never really wanted to admit. "I guess it was because I should never have rushed through school to get into a doctoral program so soon. I was way too young and immature. I cried a lot back then, and I guess I did right up until I ended up in here. What I did before the test that got me here? I cried because I felt alone, when I was surrounded by people, and I've been crying in here, because there isn't anyone around. I'm pathetic, I haven't ever been happy, I just seem to cut myself off from the world, no matter what happened, every loss I experienced, I retreated a little more into myself to avoid being hurt again." Mari stated. "And you're right Lilith, I may be smart, but I'm pretty stupid for never noticing Yui and Kyoko were always treating me with respect, as an equal. They both helped me that night, and I don't think I ever gave them a proper thank you for it. I regret that now."

" _You should regret that, not saying thank you is impolite, and you've once again proven my point that you are not polite._ " Lilith said, trying to get Mari to react.

And boy did she. "Listen, _Lilith_ , I don't give a flying fuck what you think is impolite or not. People haven't exactly been polite with me because of how smart I was! People treated me like I was diseased because I was smart, because I was different! So don't go being all high and mighty about being polite when the world is full of hypocritical fucking assholes!"

" _Well, well, well, another nerve I see. Let's talk about that instead, it makes you much more volatile._ " Lilith said with a sickening voice. " _Let's talk about how people treated you, specifically, Yui Ikari. What made her so special?_ "

"What the fuck are you talking about? What about Yui? We were friends, best friends!" Mari said, as she was much more interested in what Lilith meant by "much more volatile" so Mari glossed over her feelings for Yui.

" _What I mean is, this introspection of yours is not to help you, it's for my amusement. So either comply with what I ask you to answer, or we go back to forcing the memories from you._ " Lilith said, sneering at her.

"Eat a bowl of dicks, you self–righteous bitch!" Mari yelled back.

Lilith laughed. " _Well, that was unexpected, a little crude, but still quite insulting. But now you're testing my patience. What was it about Yui Ikari that made her so special to you?_ "

"GO TO HELL!" Mari bellowed, and she slapped Lilith across the face.

Lilith was shocked and knocked off guard by Mari's reaction, Lilith had found the one thing that would make Mari lose her shit, Yui Ikari. Now it was time to dig into that particular wound. " _So that's what the pain of unrequited love feels like. How enticing._ " Lilith mocked Mari openly, and decided to shift her form to a more appropriate visage, that of Yui Ikari. " _As punishment for hitting me, let's take a look at memory lane, shall we?_ "

"FUCK YOU!" Mari shouted moments before the pain struck her down again, constricting and contorting her body until she could hardly breathe, and then the flood of memories regarding Yui were forced to the surface…

**_Forced Flashback_ **

**_As Mari got to the bottom of the stairs she saw a beautiful young girl with shoulder length brunette hair. 'Wow she's so pretty.' Mari thought as the two girls passed each other. The pretty brunette smiled at her as she walked by. Mari saw the girl walk toward the science building she had just left. 'I wonder if she is one of the other two doctoral candidates. I guess I'll have to wait a few weeks to find out.'_ **

**_Forced Flashback_ **

**_"Yeah, yeah, sis, come on." Shinji started, but he noticed Mari behind them. "Hey, who's the kid? Isn't she a bit young for college? She looks like she's 12 or 13."_ **

"Shinji, don't be rude!" Yui cried out. "She's going to be my other neighbor, so be nice!" Yui sounded a bit angry so Shinji backed off.

**_Mari, after hearing the exchange, felt a bit down. She knew she was young, but no one had ever really mentioned it in front of her, let alone that loudly. Her head slunk down, and her cheeks became flushed. She felt like crying. 'But, wait, that girl, Yui, defended me. No one's been that nice to me since my parents died, or my aunt even…'_ **

**_Yui turned around after putting her stuff down and saw Mari's head slunk down, and she rounded on her brother. "Look what you did!" Yui yelled. "You made her sad! Now apologize to Mari and make her feel better!"_ **

**_Shinji had never seen his sister actually be mad at someone, so he was caught a little off guard. "Hey, um, kid… sorry, I mean, Mari." He smiled while he talked to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you out or anything. I mean, I should know that age and intelligence don't mean crap together, my sister over here is the smartest person I know, and has been way smarter than me since she was like five. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."_ **

**_Mari stood there, the sad look on her face had been replaced by a look of shock. Yui had defended her, and made her brother apologize. Even more confusing to Mari was that she was actually apologized to. 'I haven't been treated this nicely in a long time.' She thought. It took Mari a moment to realize what she should do. She lifted up her head and walked toward Shinji and hugged him. "You don't have to apologize, I just got wrapped up in my own thoughts." She smiled at him and then walked over to Yui and hugged her too. "Thank you for sticking up for me though, I hope we can be good friends."_ **

**_Forced Flashback_ **

**_… Mari looked at the clothes Yui had left on her bed. There were a few sweaters, a pair of sweatpants, some high cut shorts, some socks, and a few t–shirts to choose from. Mari realized however that there were no panties in the stuff Yui had given her. Mari had to think. 'I guess I'll use these as panties.' She thought holding up the shorts. 'It's not like I have any other choice. Plus, I'm starting to get cold and should get dressed.' Mari picked out what she wanted to wear and put it on. She moved the remaining clothes on top of Yui's dresser. While she was doing that, she started to feel tired. Mari walked over to Yui's bed and flopped down and fell asleep quite quickly. But before she drifted off to sleep she muttered. "This smells like her too."_ **

**_Forced Flashback_ **

**_"The reason I was in the lab was because my research has stalled. I haven't made any progress in weeks! I'm falling behind, and I hate being behind!" Mari started to cry, but continued anyway. "I just don't want to be seen as the failure of our group! I just don't want to disappoint anyone! I don't want to look like a… A STUPID KID!"_ **

**_…Yui grabbed Mari and hugged her tight, letting the younger girl cry onto her shoulder. "It's ok, let it all out Mari." Yui hugged her tighter. "It's ok to cry sometimes, and I know working on a thesis is tough, but sometimes you have to know when to take a break before you burnout. And neither of us want that to happen." … Yui continued while still letting poor Mari cry on her shoulder, but her tone was more serious and motherly. "So here's what's gonna happen. You're not going back to that lab until after New Year's. You're going to take a break and get some sleep, and a new idea will come to you."_ **

**_"No it won't." Mari sobbed. "I suck at this."_ **

**_Forced Flashback_ **

**_"Mari, I asked how you were doing. We can talk about your research in a few minutes. I haven't had much time this semester to check up on any of you girls, or your research." Fuyutsuki said kindly._ **

**_Mari was taken aback, the professor was asking about her, and not just her research. 'He really is a nice guy.' Mari thought. 'He's as kind as Yui is.'_ **

**_Next Flashback_ **

**_Mari looked like she was going to cry. She had been caught with Yui's glasses, and to be honest, Mari only took them out of convenience, and for nothing else. At least nothing she wanted to admit anyway. But if the previous day's overheard conversations had taught her anything, waiting to tell someone something only led to further pain and suffering. So, Mari sucked it up and spoke. "I hate you, Yui."_ **

**_Yui dropped her glasses when Mari spoke, but she said noting and let Mari continue._ **

**_"You're so beautiful, and cute, you have the most brilliant mind I've ever seen, and you're always kind to others, no matter how they treat you." Mari closed her eyes to keep the tears from rolling down her face. "You're everything that I'm not, and I hate that you act that way, even after you realize how I feel. You must have put it together at Christmas, right? The way we woke up with me cuddling you like that? You can't be that dense Yui, not if you can get someone like Rokubungi to admit he likes you."_ **

**_Yui looked at her in silence, trying to comprehend what Mari was saying. Thankfully, for Yui, who had been confused by almost every conversation she had with someone within the last 24 hours, Mari spelled it out for her in no uncertain terms._ **

**_Mari, despite her best efforts, had tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes looked quite sullen, and the light from within them had faded. "Yui, you understand what I'm saying right?" Mari's head drooped so that her bangs were now obscuring her eyes from view. "Don't you realize that I… that I love you?"_ **

**_End Flashbacks_ **

"STOP IT YOU EVIL FUCKING CUNT!" Mari gasped, using what little air she had in her lungs to yell at the one causing her immense pain.

" _Why would I go and do a thing like that? I'm having too much fun at your expense. Have you experienced enough now? Will you tell me what I want to know?_ " Lilith asked, increasing the pain Mari felt to elicit a response.

"Why do you want to know?!" Mari screamed. "Why do you need to know all this?!"

" _Quite simply, because it's fun to make people tell you things to make themselves vulnerable, because inside this Core, no light protects our soul, we are one._ " Lilith said.

"I WILL NEVER BE PART OF YOU!" Mari roared.

Lilith simply laughed at her. " _It's cute you think you have a choice in the matter._ "

Mari screamed again as Lilith flicked her hand forced Mari to feel all the pain she'd ever felt all at once. It was indescribably overwhelming. Mari could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and she broke down and cried over her parent's deaths all over again, like it just happened. She felt the pain and shock as harshly as she did all those years ago in the hospital. She felt the inadequacy of herself compared to her friends, they were so much smarter and mature than her, and she could never measure up. She also felt the pain of never being able to be truly in love with Yui. Yui would never be able to return her feelings in kind, and Mari would be left alone, without anyone to love her. "I don't want to feel this anymore!" She yelled into her hands.

" _Part of being human is to feel these emotions, is it not? The other part is being able to cope with them as best you can. They will always be there, but you have to manage them, you must fight and subdue them. Your emotions should not control you, but you need to be in control of your emotions._ " Lilith said. " _If you don't want to feel this pain anymore, then join and become one with me._ "

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN BECOME A PART OF YOU!" Mari yelled back. "I WAS WRONG, THE PAIN IS BETTER THAN BEING LIKE YOU!"

Lilith decided it was the time for an ultimatum. " _Well, either join with me or answer my questions, it's your choice._ " Lilith smirked manically. " _Now decide._ "

Face with a decision akin to a rock and a hard place. 'Fuck, I can't become a part of her, I don't want that. I guess… I guess I'll have to tell her about Yui.' Mari thought sullenly. "Fine, you win either way." Mari said. "But I'm not going to become any part of you, so I'll tell you what you want to know. Just make it stop!"

" _Well, look at that, an empty threat got you to talk… how interesting. I think I'm going to enjoy spending time tormenting you while you're in here._ " Lilith said with a sick grin on her face. Mari looked at Lilith, she was still shaped like Yui, and found it hard to speak. " _Ah, you can't admit the reason to her face, so how about hers._ " Lilith changed her form again, this time to look like Kyoko. " _Is that better?_ " Lilith said mockingly.

"Yes." Mari said quietly, still reeling from the torture she had endured, she wasn't quite ready to do this, but didn't have any other alternative. "There are a lot of reasons I like Yui." Mari said. "But after I tell you, I want to ask you a few questions."

" _Well, I see you're trying to bargain with me now. What a smart plan, Mari._ " Lilith sounded impressed by Mari's chutzpah. " _I'll let you ask two questions, because I'm such a benevolent being._ " Lilith said.

"Fine, it's a deal." Mari said with satisfied look on her face. "Now, I don't know why I started to like her, but I remember when. The day we were moving in, she yelled at her brother, she defended _me_ , someone she had just met, and she made him apologize, and no one was ever that nice to me. I felt something that day, something I hadn't felt since my parents died. My parents and my aunt were the only people I ever knew who were nice to me, let alone tolerated me, everyone else that I'd met didn't like me at all. They said I was too smart, and that I was weird for knowing so much. They made fun of my glasses and made fun of my personality. School was never fun, I only kept learning so that I wouldn't have to deal with those kids anymore. I skipped junior and senior high school and went straight to college, and it got no better. People were avoiding me because I was so young. But when I got to the University of Kyoto, things were definitely different. Yui was the difference. Kyoko was nice, but Yui, she acted like she truly cared. The first couple of weeks were hard to adjust to. But Yui made an effort to make sure I was doing ok, she would come to my room and take me to the cafeteria to eat, and it was during our third month of school that the three of us found a nice spot to relax in, a hill overlooking the school, it was peaceful up there, our special spot, the three of us. By the time Christmas rolled around, we were going home for the holidays if we wanted to, but because I didn't have anywhere to go, Yui forced me to come with her back to her house. I stayed there with her for a week, and I think that's when I started to fall in love with her. Her family was so nice to me, I felt happier than I had in a long time, happier than I thought possible." Mari said, trying not to cry while she explained everything.

" _That's good, but I'm assuming there's more?_ " Lilith asked.

"Yes, I just needed to stop… for a second." Mari replied, and then she continued. "After that Christmas, I knew I liked her, but I was so afraid to say anything that my feelings for her just kept me up at night. The next Christmas we all decided to stay at school to work and relax while the campus was deserted. So on Christmas Eve, I came up with a stupid plan to get hurt, and then I'd try to tell Yui how I felt about her on Christmas Day. The plan worked ok, I got hurt, and she took care of me, but Kyoko ruined it when she interrupted us, and my stupid outburst killed my confidence to tell her. I ended up being a jerk and copping a feel off her while she slept, and I felt horrible about that, I even pretended that it was an accident. A few more months went by, and I started to hate her for not realizing that I loved her. I was being stupid, and I hated her for my own inaction. Then I found out about her and Gendo, and Kyoko and Gendo, and it was all so confusing, when I walked by her the next day, I stole her glasses for being so forgiving to Kyoko for having dated Gendo before her. Then later that day, Yui caught me with her glasses and I finally told her how I felt, that I hated her for not realizing that I loved her. She looked at me funny we talked. She never really acknowledged what I said to her, but she told me that she would never forget me no matter what. The following month, left for London, and when we said goodbye, she kissed me on the cheek and told me to be careful. I got so flustered and nervous that when I tried to kiss her back, I tripped and ended up on top of her and kissing her on the lips. I was so embarrassed, but it was the happiest moment of my life. I think I just started to love the first person who made me feel like I meant something to them, it was like the only response that made sense to show her how special she is to me. But now she's so far away, I'll never be able to see her again, and now all I want, more than anything, is to see her again just so that I can tell her how much I love her…" Mari trailed off and began to cry again, with the fact that she was trapped finally sinking in, she realized she would never be able to see Yui again.

" _Stop crying, so what, you'll never see your lover girl again! There are worse things to go through in life, like losing your body and having your soul taken from you. You have no idea what loss is!_ " Lilith screamed, finally losing her composure. " _I have lived for millions of years alone! When that happens to you, then you're allowed to complain, until then, deal with it!_ "

Mari wiped her eyes and stood up, she was still sniffling a bit, but she had mostly stopped crying. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired of losing people that I love." Mari said, wiping excess snot from her nose away. "Can I ask you my questions now?"

" _Go ahead._ " Lilith said.

"How long have I been in here? It feels like an eternity, but I don't know how long it's really been." Mari asked politely.

" _To be fair, I don't know how long I've been in here either, but seeing as you Lilin have evolved so much, it must have been a pretty long time._ " Lilith said. " _Time in this place, does not exist. The construct of time is artificial in nature, and thus, in a place devoid of any signs of time passing, nothing can change, as the past present and future all exist at once. We are in a dimension that does not exist in your world, the 0th Dimension, a single point that cannot pass in time, but outside, is in a four dimensional space. We exist separately from your world, yet we are in your world. Does that make sense?_ "

"Mostly, yeah, metaphysics went over some of this stuff time is a construct stuff, so I won't age then?" Mari asked.

" _No, you cannot age here, it is not possible, you can live here indefinitely, and still be the same you were when you entered this place._ " Lilith said. " _I'll assume that was just a follow up question, and not your actual second question, correct?_ " Lilith asked.

"Correct." Mari replied. "I was wondering if there was a way out of here."

" _Well, well, not liking the company you have, Mari? Am I not good enough for you?_ " Lilith changed her form back to that of Yui. " _You don't have to go back you know, I can stay like this and love you the way you wish Yui would love you._ "

"No!" Mari shouted. "I just want to know if there's a way out of here, even if it's temporary, I just want to see Yui and Kyoko again." Mari blushed. "Well, mostly Yui, but I'm sure they are both broken up about whatever happened to me."

" _I'm sure they are, or are you lying to yourself to feel better._ " Lilith asked.

"I know they still care about me! I haven't been forgotten!" Mari shouted, remembering Yui's parting words.

" _Well then, I'll tell you a little secret. From this space you can project yourself out of here to visit those you are connected to. You can contact them in their dreams, when the Light of their Souls is at its weakest. But you can never escape from here, you are trapped, like me to live out eternity in this place._ " Lilith sneered, as she turned away.

"So, you're telling me I can visit the outside world, but I'll always be trapped here?" Mari asked.

" _Precisely, you won't be able to escape. Now as fun as this repartee has been, I have a prior engagement. Be seeing you, Mari._ " Lilith called as she dematerialized and left Mari once again, alone in the nothingness.

"Fine, be that way!" Mari shouted at Lilith's disappearing form. "I guess I need to figure out a way to get into Yui and Kyoko's dreams to visit them. I just need to show them I'm ok, I know Yui's worried about me, that's just how she is, and I promise that I'll see her again." Mari said to herself as she settled back into the quiet loneliness that was now her existence. "Even if it kills me."

End Episode II

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

As for the songs used in this chapter, I don't own them either, and they're listed below in order of appearance:  
Journey – _Open Arms_ (1981)  
Bon Jovi – _Wanted Dead or Alive_ (1986)

Ah, Mari. Even when trapped with a demigod, she's still snarky. I decided to use this chapter to give some background on Mari about her motivations, in that personal hell we all know and love that exists in Evangelion. I know it's not a demonic train car, but being trapped in the Core of an Evangelion doesn't seem like much fun either.

So I started this chapter off with a brief intro into being trapped in nothingness, than a POV from Mari's perspective of the failed experiment. I figured I couldn't just do a story from inside the Core, as it would be much too short, and it also gives a bit of a refresher for what happened to her. I went to town on including whole songs, because, well, it's Mari.

As for the multitude of flashbacks, this being an introspective chapter, forced on by Lilith, I decided to incorporate what I've written in Episode I here to tie Mari's memories of the events and force her to explain (and clarify) some stuff that was left blank, specifically, what attracted her to Yui in the first place.

Now, to clarify, Lilith's soul, who will become Rei I was removed from the Core by the order of Naoko Akagi. What Mari is interacting with is Lilith's imprint left on the Core after she was removed, a minuscule fragment of the whole. Now what the fragment was doing to Mari can only be described as _Schadenfreude_ , a German loan word that translates as pleasure derived by someone from another person's misfortune.

So that's it for this episode. The next episode is the conclusion of the Origins Arc, and starts off with a chapter dealing mainly with SEELE and one long conversation with them, and maybe some other small stuff to fill in a few gaps. Following that one, there will be a WAFF chapter (or at least a happy chapter based on your preference) before the contact experiments occur, and everything hits the fan again. I did keep that fairly spoiler free, I think… yeah I read it over, it's good, no spoilers, as ideas are not content.

Next up! Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy – Episode III: Revenge of Ikari.

Please read and enjoy!

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


End file.
